Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿por qué a mi?
by Sara Wells
Summary: ¿Qué harias si un dia eres una chica joven, soltera y al siguiente despiertas, tienes una hija y estás casada? Lo peor, no sabes quién es tu esposo, te abandona, y te enamoras de tu joven y apuesto vecino que no dudará en ayudarte. UA SXS TXE
1. Un choque con el destino

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP, la historia es mía y algunos personajes de esta historia también.

**SUMMARY: **¿Qué harías si un día eres una chica joven y soltera y al siguiente despiertas y tienes una hija y estas casada? Lo peor no sabes quién es tu esposo y te enamoras de tu joven y apuesto vecino.

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿por qué a mí?"**

**Capítulo 1.**

—Al fin termine. —dijo la chica sellando la última caja para que el camión de mudanzas la trasladara a su nuevo departamento.

—Hoy empezare mi nueva vida soy tan feliz. —La joven a pesar de sus escasos 23 años había logrado graduarse con honores de la universidad de Tomoeda, hoy sería el día en que al fin saldría de su pueblo para ir a la gran ciudad de Tokio, había logrado conseguir una plaza de reportera en el Diario oficial de Tokio, había viajado a firmar su contrato hace unos días, y adelanto una serie de reportajes con los cuales sus jefes quedaron más que encantados, y ni qué decir del sueldo que le iban a pagar por hacer lo que a ella más le gustaba.

—Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí. —decía mirando una fotografía donde aparecía una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda como los de ella misma, abrazando a un hombre castaño y ojos color miel.

Esas personas eran sus padres, hace años habían fallecido, quedando bajo el cuidado de su hermano mayor Touya quien se había ido a américa hace 3 años, él era médico y le ofrecieron una plaza para especializarse en la rama que el eligiera con la condición que se quedara a ejercer en aquel país.

No dejaba a nadie quien la extrañara en aquel pueblo en cuanto a amigos se refiere, nunca fue muy popular en la escuela, y en la universidad mucho menos, todos los chicos que se acercaban a ella si no era por una apuesta, era porque creían que obtendrían una noche se sexo fácil con ella, ¡ja! Tontos no sabían que con Sakura Kinomoto nadie se mete y sale bien librado, sonrió ante este recuerdo, nadie había sido capaz de lograr que Sakura Kinomoto le entregara su corazón; se ponía nostálgica ante ese recuerdo ella siempre se "vengaba" hipotéticamente de esos ridículos "Romeos fallidos", ya sea acusándolos con sus novias, claro, anónimamente o les tendía una trampa para que hicieran el ridículo frente a todos.

Pero no por eso vayan a pensar que Sakurita es una mujer fría, calculadora y malvada, no, todo lo contrario ella era tierna, dulce y hasta se podría decir que inocente y una despistada de lo peor.

—Bueno, creo que tengo algunas horas para dormir mientras llegan a recoger las cosas. —El peor de sus defectos: no era para nada puntual, programo el despertador a las 7 am; dando esto un intervalo de 3 horas de sueño placentero; se recostó en su cama por última vez, esta que había sido testigo de sus constantes lágrimas cuando murieron sus padres, cuando el día de la graduación el estúpido que era su pareja la dejo plantada, y de las constantes bromas y acosos de sus compañeros, dejaría todo eso atrás deseando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar todo aquello y comenzar una nueva vida.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

—"Toc, toc"—Se escuchó en todo el departamento.

— ¡Ah!, me quede dormida ¡no puede ser! ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué? —grito la esmeralda cayendo al suelo.

—Señorita Kinomoto abra la puerta, es la mudanza, ya estamos retrasados media hora ¿se encuentra bien?, de alguna señal de vida por favor.

—Ya voy. —informo acomodándose un poco el cabello. —_Menos mal que me dormí vestida._ —pensó. —Buenos días pase por favor, esas son las cajas que deben llevar, acá esta la dirección.

—Buenos días señorita estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía, llevamos una hora tocando su puerta, pero no hay problema. —dijo el hombre horrible como de unos 45 años, gordo y sucio mirándola de una manera lujuriosa, ante eso la joven se sonrojo y no veía la hora que terminaran de sacar las cajas de su casa y que ese hombre se fuera.

—Muy bien, eso es todo, nos veremos luego preciosa. —indico el viejo asqueroso guiñándole un ojo y mojando sus labios con la lengua de una manera insinuante.

—Hasta nunca. —contesto Sakura saliendo por fin de su apartamento, tomo su bolso y las llaves de su automóvil, era muy viejo pues era de su padre.

—Lo primero que haré será comprar otro coche. —dijo la castaña empezando a conducir hacia su nuevo destino.

Ya llevaba aproximadamente una hora de camino cuando de repente noto que un auto venia en sentido contrario, ella se afligió mucho, ya que era una calle de un solo carril, era inevitable se impactaría contra ella.

— ¡Kia! —grito, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**Tiempo después.**

—Señora, al fin despierta señora Matsudaira. —le dijo una enfermera dirigiéndose a una chica castaña y ojos esmeralda.

— ¿Qué paso, que hago aquí? —pregunto la joven.

—Tuvo un accidente hace algunos días señora, estábamos muy preocupados, hace días que estaba en coma y su bebe ya se está impacientando.

— ¿bebe? —se cuestionó confundida.

—Si señora Matsudaira, su hijita es tan linda, tiene sus ojos sabe, aunque aún es pequeña, por eso necesita tanto de usted, apenas y tiene 1 mes de nacida.

— ¿QUE?, pero si yo no tengo hijos, ¿de qué habla?

—Parece que sigue muy afectada, vera usted se conducía en un automóvil con su pequeña y su esposo, es una suerte que a él y a su bebe no les paso nada, parece que el otro auto se impactó directamente con su lado en el automóvil, la otra chica que conducía el otro auto desgraciadamente murió. —informo la enfermera.

—Si el accidente, pero.. ¡Espere, solo recuerdo eso! —advirtió la joven intentando analizar lo sucedido ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Cómo se llamaba? —_No recuerdo nada de mi vida, por Dios ¿Quién soy?_ —Al parecer formulo todas esas preguntas en voz alta a lo que la enfermera rápidamente contesto: —Esto no lo esperábamos, espere llamare al doctor.

El medico entro en la habitación y luego de revisar exhaustivamente la historia y los análisis médicos de la paciente se decidió a resolver las dudas de la joven.

—Señora por lo que veo usted ha perdido la memoria debido a un fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza…—El medico seguía hablando, pero ella estaba desesperada, ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿esposo?, ¿HIJA CASI RECIEN NACIDA?, ¡por Dios! —…. Y por lo tanto ira recuperando la memoria gradualmente con suerte sino en el peor de los casos jamás lo hará. —Término de decir el médico, por lo tanto ella solo escucho esto.

—Podría decirme como me llamo y de paso como esta "mi hija y mi esposo", por favor.

—Su nombre según los documentos que presento su marido es: Sakura Matsudaira, edad: 23 años, parece ser que es reportera y que había viajado a Tokio por un trabajo en el Diario oficial de Tokio, nos dejó la dirección de su apartamento, sus documentos, unas llaves, pero solo eso; en cuanto a la pequeña Suzu Matsudaira, no hay de qué preocuparse esta sana, pero señora lamento decirle que su marido desapareció un día después del accidente no dejo ni un dato de él, nada, parece que las abandono. —supuso el galano ante tales sucesos.

— _¿Qué?, ABANDONADAS, maldito hombre menos mal que no te recuerdo, te odio cobarde, ¿Qué hare ahora?, esperen ese medico dijo que posiblemente tengo empleo, casa no me preocupo por eso, ¿pero y "mi hija"?_

—Necesito verla, tráigala por favor. —pidió la castaña.

—Sí, claro, ¡oh!, mire allí viene. —indico señalando a la enfermera.

La enfermera entrego a Sakura una pequeña niña de aproximadamente un mes de nacida, blanca cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda. —_Pero si es idéntica a mi, entonces todo indica que es mi hija._ —Ahora odiaba más a aquel hombre que era su _marido_, estúpido ¿cómo se atrevía a abandonar a un ser inocente e indefenso? Era la niña más hermosa que había visto, quien logro despertar en ella ese instinto protector, todo su deseo de amarla, una gran ternura y cariño, una sensación que jamás había sentido, desde el momento en que la cargo por primera vez supo que iba a amar y proteger a esa pequeña con su vida, no sería fácil, ella no tenía idea de cómo cuidar de un bebe, ni siquiera sabía que sería de ella misma, pero de algo estaba segura que todo estaría bien.

—_No será fácil pequeña Zu, pero nadie dijo que será imposible, ya verás que juntas saldremos adelante y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, sin embargo todo estará bien._ —pensó Sakura depositando un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Para que no se confundan antes del accidente era sakura kinomoto y después sakura matsudaira son la misma ya verán mediante el fic avance como paso esto.


	2. Mi lindo vecino

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS SON PROPIEDAD DEL CLAMP, LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN USTEDES NOTARAN CUALES.

**Nota:**

**Endri-Chan: **gracias por tu comentario eres muy linda, agradezco mucho tu apoyo espero que sea de tu agrado esta historia también. Cariños Sari-Natsuki.

"_**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿Por qué a mi?"**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

—Buenos días señora.

—Buenos días señorita, disculpe yo soy la paciente del cuarto 208 y bueno me dieron de alta, pero es que bueno, vera yo no tengo con que cancelar la cuenta. —dijo avergonzada Sakura.

—No se preocupe, usted es Sakura Matsudaira, ¿cierto? —pregunto la joven.

—Sí.

—Vera su cuenta ya está cancelada. —informo la señorita, corroborando los datos en la computadora.

— ¿Qué?, pero ¿quién la cancelo?, ¿acaso fue mi esposo? —interrogo sorprendida la castaña.

—No, él no se ha aparecido en días, vera vino un abogado de El diario de Tokio y cancelo su cuenta, solo le dejo dicho que pasara por su oficina cuanto antes. —explico la chica.

—Muchas gracias. —murmuro. —_Qué alivio._ —pensó, porque la pobre Sakura apenas tenía un poco de efectivo entre las cosas que le entregaron, así tomo a su hija en brazos y salió de ese hospital.

—Hum, veamos creo que lo mejor será ir a casa primero y luego tendré que presentarme en el periódico y con mucha pena pedir un adelanto, no tenemos dinero pequeña, y no sé si habrá en casa algo para ti. —decía a su pequeña mientras caminaba por las calles.

—Taxi. — grito de pronto, el auto se detuvo frete a la esmeralda. —A esta dirección por favor. —indico al conductor entregándole un pequeño papel.

El taxi se estaciono frente a un enorme edificio, allí se encontró con un señor muy amable quien le indico cuál era su apartamento, tendría que tomar el ascensor estaba hasta el piso 8, apartamento 3, al llegar al piso se topó con un pasillo muy elegante apenas habían solo 3 puertas en aquel corredor, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que era un enorme, lujoso y muy bonito apartamento solo habia un problema, estaba hecho un desorden, habia cajas por todos lados.

— ¡No puede ser! ahora tendré que ordenar todo esto, veo que tenían razón cuando me dijeron que me acababa de mudar. —expreso desilusionada Sakura.

La chica empezó a recorrer el apartamento, a pesar de su gran tamaño solo tenía una recamara increíble ¿no?, pero era bellísima, muy grande con un balcón que por cierto estaba a escasos metro y medio del balcón vecino, muy cerca para su gusto, quien sabe qué clase de persona vivía en el otro apartamento; volvió a echar un vistazo a la recamara, habia una cama enorme y curioso ¿una cuna? —Vaya, por lo menos tienes tus cosas pequeña Suzu, sabes, me gusta tu nombre pero prefiero llamarte ZU ¿qué te parece hijita? —dijo Sakura depositando a la pequeña en su cuna, como estaba dormida aprovecho para revisar las diferentes cajas que habían en la sala.

—Nada, no hay nada, ni una fotografía o algo que me diga quién soy o quien es el maldito que me abandono. —Solo encontró un montón de cosas, ropa, zapatos y algunos objetos que probablemente tenían un valor sentimental según ella, ya que no recordaba ninguno, en las últimas dos cajas solo habían cosas de la pequeña Zu, aunque parezca increíble nuestra Saku es tan eficiente que al cabo de 3 horas tenia organizado todo aquel tiradero y ahora si parecía un hogar decente, el departamento era todo amueblado con una cocina enorme. —Con lo que me gusta cocinar, ¡esperen! acabo de recordar eso: me gusta cocinar. ¡Qué bien! Tal vez si vaya recuperando mis recuerdos gradualmente ¿o será solo instinto?, soy mujer, por lo tanto tiene que gustarme; bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ahora a darme un baño y a la oficina. —decía para si.

—Eres muy bien portada mi chiquita. —dijo la oji-verde al ver que la pequeña estaba despierta pero no habia llorado. —Debes tener hambre, te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de la oficina compraremos la leche y te daré un gran biberón. —prometió a modo de recompensa. Sakura se miró en el espejo, llevaba puesto un traje formal color rosa pastel constaba de una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta, se veía hermosa, cualquiera pensaría que no tiene hijos, ya que a pesar de que aparentemente hace como un mes dio a luz su vientre estaba totalmente plano, dejo de cabildear, agarro su bolso y a su pequeña hija de nuevo; salió a la calle, y tomo un taxi que la dejo frente a su trabajo.

Como todo en esa ciudad el edificio era enorme, allí se encontró con la recepcionista, se identificó con ella y le dijo a qué piso debía subir.

—Buenos días señorita, yo soy Sakura Matsudaira y me dijeron que me presentara aquí. —dijo a una de las secretarias.

—Sí, mucho gusto, yo soy Rika Sasaki, venga conmigo. —la pelirroja se puso de pie, guio a Sakura a lo largo de la oficina y llego a un pequeño cubículo donde le indico que ese sería su puesto.

—Disculpa, pero me preguntaba si podía traer a mi hija unos días al trabajo, solo en lo que consigo a alguien que la cuide por mí.

— ¡Oh!, no te preocupes, ven. —Llegaron a otro piso arriba de donde estaría su cubículo y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. —Esta es la guardería, puedes dejarla aquí, no hay problema es para nuestros empleados, te presentare con la niñera. —informo sonriente Rika.

Se acercaron a una chica casi de su edad calculo Sakura, muy bonita, tez blanca, de largo cabello negro y ojos amatistas, se notaba muy tierna con los niños.

—Ella es Tomoyo Daidoji, nuestra niñera, y ella es Sakura Matsudaira, la nueva reportera, dejara aquí a su pequeña. Bueno, si necesitas algo mas estaré en la recepción, debo irme. —indico Rika saliendo de la habitación.

—Hola Señorita Matsudaira, yo estaré a cargo de tu bebe puedes llamarme Tomoyo, tienes una hija hermosa, esta soñada igual que tú, son idénticas ¿cómo se llama esta linda princesa? —pregunto la niñera con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Hola Tomoyo, puedes llamarme Sakura, mucho gusto eres muy amable, esta es mi pequeña Suzu pero puedes llamarla Zu nos gusta más ese. —contesto la esmeralda con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, en realidad se sentía orgullosa de que su hija y ella fueran tan parecidas, y parece que Tomoyo llegaría a ser una buena amiga y una persona a la cual podría confiar a su bebe.

—Entonces, las espero mañana.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Tomoyo? —Farfullo sonrojada la castaña.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—Pues veras, necesito que me den un adelanto de mi sueldo de este mes y ¿puedes decirme con quien tengo que hablar? —pregunto Sakura un poco cabizbaja.

—Rika te indicara con la persona que debes hablar, ve no te apenes, creo que entenderán tu situación. —dijo Tomoyo mirando con ternura a Zu. —_Seguramente esta chica no tiene para la alimentación de su bebe, ¿será que es madre soltera? _—pensó la amatista, no se atrevió a preguntar sería mejor cuando ya tuvieran un poco más de confianza. —De cualquier manera, si en dado caso no te lo dan yo puedo prestarte un poco Sakura, y me lo darás cuando recibas tu paga.

— ¿En serio Tomoyo?, muchas gracias eres muy buena, espero que lleguemos a ser excelentes amigas, entonces te veré mañana o depende de la suerte que tenga regresare por tu ofrecimiento, me da mucha pena pero lo necesito. —La joven amatista se despidió de ambas castañas, deseándoles buena suerte.

En otros tiempos el orgullo de Sakura no le habría permitido tomar en cuenta la propuesta de Tomoyo, pero ahora no tenía que ver solo por su bienestar, sino el de su hija que era lo más importante y por ella haría lo que fuera.

—Rika disculpa, pero necesito solicitar un adelanto de mi sueldo, ayúdame con eso ¿sí? —pidió sutilmente la esmeralda.

—Claro Sakura, permíteme. —la secretaria realizo un par de llamadas, mientras que Sakura rogaba a los dioses por un milagro. —Sakura ya está, te lo darán solo que el cheque debe firmarlo el señor Li, él no te puede atender, pero si esperas yo iré a su oficina para que te lo firme, el que si quiere verte es nuestro editor en jefe, habla con él y cuando estés de regreso ya tendré tu cheque. —aviso Rika.

—Muchas gracias, entonces iré. —contesto la oji-verde. — _¡__Qué bien! la suerte esta de nuestro lado hija._ —pensó la castaña, llegando así a la oficina del editor, dio tres toques suaves a la puerta "_pase_", se escuchó, al abrir la puerta la castaña se encontró con un hombre muy joven de cabellos y ojos negro azulados, bastante apuesto de piel blanca y gafas que lo hacían ver mucho más atractivo y misterioso.

—Buenas tardes señorita Matsudaira, es un gusto tenerla ya recuperada, estaba ansioso por conocer a nuestra nueva reportera, yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, puedes llamarme Eriol, te hice venir solo para conocerte, pero veo que traes una sorpresa, no sabía que tenías una pequeña tan linda. —dijo con una agradable sonrisa, ese tipo además de guapo era simpático y muy amable.

—Ni yo. —susurro Sakura.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunto un asombrado Eriol ante la respuesta de la esmeralda.

—Ah, ¿qué?, no nada, es un gusto Eriol, puedes llamarme Sakura, yo quería agradecerte por haber cubierto los gastos del hospital y por haber tenido la amabilidad de dejarme quedar con el puesto, ya que a estas alturas ya tendría que estar trabajando y me da mucha pena con ustedes, disculpen por la molestia, pero te prometo que lo compensare con mi trabajo no tendrás queja de él, será de los mejores. —garantizo la joven madre.

—Eso espero. —En esos instantes Sakura quien nunca había escuchado llorar a su hija lo hizo por primera vez, la chiquita se había mojado el pañal y vaya que lloraba muy fuerte, Eriol solo le sonrió dulcemente a una sonrojada Sakura. —Vaya que tienes una hija muy sana Sakura, te veré luego entonces, veo que demandan tu atención en otro lado, fue un gusto conocerlas. —dijo el joven poniéndose de pie para abrirle la puerta a ambas castañas.

—Lo mismo digo, y gracias una vez más. —Así la castaña se retiró al baño de mujeres. —Estoy perdida es la primera vez que cambiare un pañal, en el hospital lo hacían las enfermeras, pero para todo hay una primera vez. —Sakura lucho contra el pañal, termino hecha un desastre, pero la misión fue exitosa.

—Sakura, aquí está tu cheque, ya sabes mañana a primera hora, tienes un poco de trabajo retrasado. —le comunico Rika, extendiéndole el cheque.

—Si Rica, te aseguro que no tendrán quejas de mí, seré la mejor, además ahora tengo una razón muy poderosa para esforzarme mucho más y dar lo mejor de mí. — dijo mirando a su pequeña hija, Rika solo sonrió y miro como ambas castañas se retiraban.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

—Rika, comunícame con Li. —ordeno Eriol.

—Enseguida señor Hiraguizawa.

—_Hola._

—Hola Shaoran, oye ya se presentó la nueva. —aviso el editor entusiasmado.

—_Si ya lo sé, le acabo de firmar un cheque que pidió como adelanto del pago del mes, espero que así como exige trabaje. __—_contesto Li un poco malhumorado._— __¡hoe! ni me fije como se llamaba la "nueva" solo firme el cheque. __—_pensó.

—La chica es muy buena, he visto su trabajo. —justifico Eriol.

—_Más le vale._ —advirtió Li.

—Oye, y ¿la viste? —pregunto el oji-azul con tono pícaro.

—_No, estoy muy OCUPADO, cosa que tú no conoces._

—Claro que se lo que es, pero yo trato de relajarme y sonreír, te lo recomiendo por cierto, pero ya enserio la chica esta como quiere, solo hay un problema. —comento decepcionado.

— _¿Ah, sí?, cual ¿es casada?, no te convienen esas aventuras amigo ya te lo he dicho._

—No, no lo creo, más bien es otro, creo que es madre soltera, tiene una linda bebe.

—_Vaya, espero que no te pongas a jugar con ella prometiéndole cosas que sabemos no le darás, espero que la chica sea inteligente y piense en su hija antes de andar enredándose contigo en una aventura de unas cuantas noches._ —gruño el castaño.

—En que mal concepto me tienes Shaoran, me ofendes.

—_Te conozco, que es diferente._

—No, te prometo que no me enredare con ella, no quiero echarme la carga de criar hijos que no son míos por mas buena que este la madre, además tengo otros intereses en estos momentos.

—_Sí, Tomoyo la niñera ¿cierto?_

—Si exacto, si logro algo con ella será serio eso te lo prometo.

—_Más te vale ella es una vieja amiga y no me gustaría que juegues con ella, por más amigo mío que seas también._

—Si, te dejo con tus "ocupaciones", practica lo que te dije, ya si quieres el sábado nos podemos ir a divertir por allí, conocí unas "amiguitas" que no dudo que nos darán trabajo por algunas horas, ya que tanto te gusta eso. —comento divertido.

—_No seas idiota, yo no necesito de tus "amiguitas", te veré luego adiós. __—_gruño el ambarino.

—Tú siempre hiriendo mis sentimientos, está bien si no quieres, pero si iremos por unos tragos. —insistió su viejo amigo.

—_Como digas._

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Al fin llegaba a su edificio, sentía los brazos dormidos había tenido que cargar con Suzu casi todo el día, ir al supermercado fue toda una proeza, menos mal que el dinero que le dieron alcanzo para la despensa del mes, pero de ahora en adelante tendría que viajar en autobús, sino el dinero no alcanzaría, al llegar rebuscaba sus llaves en su bolso y no las encontraba, además de que tenía las manos ocupadas con un montón de bolsas y su hijita.

—Permítame ayudarle por favor. —escucho que dijeron tras ella, al voltear vio la figura masculina más esplendida que haya visto o por lo menos que recordara haber visto, era un hombre aproximadamente de su misma edad, el más hermoso que haya visto, no salía de su asombro. —Es tan guapo, ese cabello chocolate desordenado que cae sobre su frente le da un toque sensual, y esos ojos ambarinos, su mirada tan profunda y ese cuerpo ¡por los dioses! —pensaba la castaña, a pesar del traje que llevaba ella podía imaginarse ese pecho duro y bien formado, una espalda y hombros anchos y fuertes, un abdomen plano y ni hablemos de lo demás.

— ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿se encuentra bien señorita? —Hasta que el joven le pregunto ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ¡estaba desnudando al hombre con la mirada!

— ¿ah? Si, si por favor ¿puede cargar a mi hija unos segundos mientras busco mis llaves?

—Claro. —Ella le entrego a la pequeña y puso las bolsas en el piso, y por fin logro abrir la puerta, cuando giro su mirada, noto que el ambarino miraba de una manera muy especial a su pequeña y le sonreía dulcemente. —_Que sonrisa._ —pensó. —_Así se ve mucho más guapo_. —Alejo esos pensamientos, corrió a meter las bolsas y regreso a la puerta con el ambarino.

—Muchas gracias, sin su ayuda no lo Hubiera logrado. —dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa en agradecimiento a aquel sensual hombre frente a ella.

—No exagere, no hice nada. —contesto levantado el rostro, Sakura se sonrojo ante la penetrante mirada del ambarino. —Son nuevas aquí cierto, no las había visto, no hace mucho que llegue, pero según sabia este departamento estaba vacío.

—Si, apenas llegue hoy, Soy Sakura Matsudaira y ella es Suzu Matsudaira. —presento señalando a la pequeña que aun permanecía en brazos del castaño, este se sonrojo al notar que por estar observando a la nena, no se la había devuelto a su madre, pero es que le pareció una niña tan linda y encantadora que quedo hechizado por la pequeña, con lo que le gustaban a él los niños y deseaba tanto tener hijos.

—Disculpe, tiene usted una hija hermosa, se parece mucho a usted, su marido debe estar más que feliz con tales bellezas a su lado. —dijo el castaño entregándole la niña a su madre, Sakura se puso colorada ante el comentario, pero desapareció rapidísimo al recordar a ese desgraciado que las abandono.

—No, el no, él nos abandonó. —confeso agachando su mirada, el ambarino supo que había metido la pata y muy profundo. —_Yo y mi gran bocota._ —pensó.

—Lo siento, disculpe mi impertinencia, en verdad lo lamento mucho, no debí haber dicho eso.

—No te preocupes, no lo sabias, además nos ayudaste hoy. —Sakura le sonrió al joven para hacerle saber que no habría ningún problema.

—Por cierto yo soy Xiao Lang Li.

— ¿Cómo demonios se pronuncia eso? —pensó la castaña.

—Puedes llamarme Shaoran, todos me llaman así. —hablo medio carcajeándose por la cara de desconcierto de Sakura.

—Entonces, tu puedes llamarme Sakura y a mi hija puedes llamarla solo Zu, es más lindo y corto. —dijo sonriéndole a Shaoran, él le devolvió el gesto.

—Yo vivo aquí al lado, somos vecinos, cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré allí, no dudes en buscarme por favor. —ofreció el ambarino. Es lo menos que podía decir después de haber cometido semejante indiscreción, además que ellas estaban solas y le habían caído muy bien, no sería problema ayudarlas.

—Está bien lo tomaremos en cuenta, no te quito más tu tiempo de seguro tu familia te espera. —supuso la esmeralda.

—No, no me espera nadie, vivo solo así que no hay problema. —Ahora era la castaña quien había metido la pata y ella creyendo que de seguro semejante hombre tendría esposa y hasta hijos, por la manera tan dulce y experta en que cargo a Zu.

—Hay lo siento, le debo parecer una entrometida. —se disculpo apenada.

—No, para nada, además yo hice lo mismo hace un rato, te dejo entonces la pequeña está pidiendo su cena. —La bebe Zu había comenzado a llorar, es cierto debía tener hambre no había comido nada desde el biberón que Tomoyo les obsequio.

—Tienes razón, buenas noches y gracias.

—Buenas noches, espero que descansen. —dijo el joven despidiéndose de las esmeraldas.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Las once de la noche y la pequeña no dejaban de llorar, había tomado su biberón completito hace un momento y estaba tranquila, de repente estallo en llanto, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, en un momento desesperado abrió la puerta del balcón y seguía arrullando a la pequeña.

Shaoran ya se encontraba apaciblemente dormido, él tenía la costumbre de dejar la puerta balcón abierta y fue arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo por un ruido extraño ¿un gato?, no, eso era el llanto de un bebe, luego recordó la encantadora imagen de sus vecinas, así que se asomó a ver si se les ofrecía algo, sonrió al ver la cara de una desesperada Sakura.

— ¿Le sacaste el aire luego de darle el biberón? —pregunto, como sus balcones estaban tan juntos por no decir unidos no le era difícil comunicarse con ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, perdió los estribos y los colores llegaron a sus mejillas, el hombre no llevaba camiseta, por los dioses que quería ¿matarla?, era demasiado para ella, su torso y sus pectorales estaban para morirse, como hubiera deseado ella acariciar esas curvas que los músculos formaban en sus brazos, eran perfectos, porque todo su cuerpo estaba en su punto, cada musculo tenía el volumen adecuado. —_Calma Sakura piensa ¿Qué dijo?, ¿biberón?, ¿aire?_

Shaoran amplio aún más su sonrisa al ver que la chica no comprendió lo que le dijo. —Te lo pondré mas fácil, ¿le diste unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando termino de comer?

—No.

—Hazlo y veras que dejara de llorar. —asevero Li recostándose sobre el balcón y apoyando el rostro entre sus manos observo la escena ante él, la pequeña Zu eructo cuando Sakura le dio las palmaditas y dejo de llorar, Sakura estaba asombrada ¿Cómo era posible que el siendo hombre sabia más de bebes que ella?, su instinto materno le estaba fallando, algo tan simple y no lo pudo deducir ella misma.

— ¡Shaoran eres un héroe!, gracias nos salvaste. —exclamo sonriendo muy alegre, ahora su pequeña estaba bien gracias a él.

—Te lo dije. —articulo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo coquetamente a la chica, se dio la vuelta y dijo: —Buenas noches chicas, creo que ahora los tres podremos descansar.

—Buenas noches. —se escuchó en el aire, tenía que hacer algo para pagarle el gran favor de esta noche y aun sonrojada por el coqueto gesto del castaño Sakura se retiró a su habitación para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. —Creo que nos hemos ganado un buen amigo hijita….

*****Continuara*****


	3. Dos encantadoras vecinas

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS SON PROPIEDAD DEL CLAMP, LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN USTEDES NOTARAN CUALES XD.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Serenasexylady: **en verdad es una pena lo de tu amiga, espero que se recupere pronto, agradezco tu comentario y el apoyo muchas gracias.

**Stellar Bs: **a mí también me daría un ataque, aunque si me topo con alguien como Shaoran no me quejaría tanto XD.

**Endri-chan:** como siempre gracias por tu apoyo me complace saber que mis historias son de tu agrado, nos seguiremos leyendo.

_En fin espero que este capítulo les guste y espero sus opiniones acerca de ello, con cariño sari-natsuki_

"_**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿Por qué a mi?"**_

_**Capitulo 3.**_

— ¡Hay no me quede dormida! Zu ¿por qué no me despertaste? —reclamo la castaña asomándose a la cuna notando que la chiquilla ya estaba despierta, apenas y tuvo tiempo de prepararle su biberón y aplicar los "tips" de Shaoran, hablando de él, a Sakura le había parecido un hombre realmente encantador, pero ¿sería verdad que no tenía hijos? el que viva solo no significa que no los tenga.

—Bueno, dejemos de pensar en él, hay que apresurarnos y todavía tengo que pasar a dejarte con Tomoyo. —informaba la esmeralda a su hija. Rápidamente Sakura tomo un baño y se vistió lo mejor que pudo aplicándose un ligero maquillaje, había que causar buena impresión el primer día, eligió un hermoso conjunto rojo para la pequeña Zu, parecía una pequeña cereza, Sonrió al ver lo hermosa que era su hija, tomo la pañalera, su bolso y se dirigió a tomar el autobús, tuvo que correr un par de calles, pero llego justo a tiempo al trabajo.

—Buenos días Tomoyo, vengo a dejar a mi pequeña, aquí tienes sus cosas. —hablo agitadamente la castaña entregándole a la bebe y una pañalera.

—Buenos Dias Sakura, no te preocupes cuidare muy bien de ella, y parece que te fue muy bien ayer, ya que no regresaste, sabía que Li comprendería tu situación él es muy bueno. —afirmo ilusionada la niñera.

—No, en realidad no tuve oportunidad de verlo estaba ocupado, pero aun así autorizo mi cheque, te dejo regresare a la hora del almuerzo. —informo la esmeralda.

—No te preocupes puedes dejarla aquí y salir tranquilamente, el horario para recogerlos es hasta las 6 de la tarde.

—Pero insisto, no puedo desentenderme de ella todo el día. —replico Sakura.

—Como gustes, entonces que te parece si almorzamos juntas, yo también soy nueva y casi no conozco a nadie. —ofreció la joven amatista jugando con una manita de la bebe.

—Claro, será un gusto, adiós las veré luego. —Le dolía alejarse un poco de su pequeña hija, también se le estrujaba un poco el corazón porque en serio que no recordaba nada de ella, su embarazo, el parto, nada, y ni siquiera sentía algún sentimiento que no fuera odio por su supuesto _marido_, el cobarde que las abandono, llego hasta su pequeño cubículo encontrándose con una computadora, un par de teléfonos y muchos artículos de oficina, al abrir los cajones de su escritorio encontró una cámara fotográfica, una grabadora, y su credencial que la acreditaba como reportera de ese periódico, hecho un vistazo al cubículo vecino, ella estaba hasta el fondo por lo tanto en esa línea solo estaba su cubículo y otro más.

—Hola, tú debes se Matsudaira ¿cierto? —escucho que saludaron, era la chica del cubículo vecino.

—Sí, pero mejor llámame Sakura. —corrigió, no le gustaba ese apellido de seguro era de aquel hombre, y ya que no recordaba el de soltera prefería que la llamaran por su nombre.

—Muy bien, entonces yo soy Naoko, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirme ayuda. —Ambas se sonrieron y comenzaron con sus labores, Sakura estaba tratando de ponerse al día, cosa que no le resulto difícil debido a su eficiencia. Ya llevaba unas horas trabajando y era hora de almuerzo, cuando se acercó al cubículo vecino un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules bastante atractivo, que no retiraba la mirada de la castaña, mientras que le pedía un par de sugerencias a Naoko, cuando terminaron su plática decidió dirigirse a la castaña.

—Hola, tú debes se la nueva reportera, no te había visto y tal belleza no podría pasar desapercibida, mi nombre es Kotaro y ¿cuál es el tuyo preciosa?

—Mi nombre es Matsudaira Sakura. —dijo un poco cohibida ante la mirada acosadora del chico.

—Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte así cierto? —pregunto, ella solo asintió. —Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar, así nos vamos conociendo un poco. —le propuso con malicia el joven, en ese momento se apareció Tomoyo junto con su pequeña.

—Sakura, ya estamos listas y decidí pasar por ti. —anuncio animada la amatista.

—Hola hermosa Tomoyo, ¿Quién es esa nena eh?, que yo sepa no tienes hijos. —pregunto extrañado el peli-negro.

—Hola Kotaro, no, no es mía es la hijita de Sakura. —contesto Tomoyo.

— ¿Sakura?, eres madre soltera, en vista de eso dejemos la invitación para otro día. —dedujo Kotaro con una mueca de desagrado, y se retiró dejando desconcertada a la castaña, ¿Por qué todos creían que era madre soltera?, bueno, lo mejor sería no desmentirlos, Sakura prefería mil veces eso a decir que no sabía quién era ella y que su esposo la había abandonado en un hospital, además hasta ahora se percató que no llevaba argolla de matrimonio. —vámonos. —dijo congiendo a su hija de los brazos de Tomoyo.

El almuerzo transcurrió de forma amena, resulto que ambas eran compatibles, se caían muy bien, pero había algo que incomodaba a Tomoyo, y a pesar de que sabía que tal vez quedaría como metiche se atrevió a preguntar. —Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si claro, lo que quieras. —contesto la castaña.

—Pues veras, disculpa, pero tú no eres madre soltera. —A Sakura le pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—¿Por.. Por qué lo dices Tomoyo? —contesto tratando de evadir el tema.

—No llevas argolla de matrimonio y no solo eso, vi la cara que pusiste cuando Kotaro te lo dijo. —argumento la amatista.

—Mira Tomoyo me caes muy bien y siento que puedo confiar en ti, pero nadie puede enterarse de lo que voy a decirte. —advirtió la castaña.

—Si Sakura, puedes confiar en mi te lo prometo. —dijo la joven niñera acomodándose en la silla para escuchar la historia.

—Hace unos días tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria, aquí donde me ves cuando desperté no sabía nada de mí, me cayó como balde de agua fría cuando me informaron que tenía una hija y que estaba casada, lo único que se de mi es lo poco que decían los papeles que mi esposo dejo en el hospital. —relato molesta la esmeralda.

—Lo siento mucho, pero entonces porque no desmientes que eres madre soltera, perdóname que te lo diga, pero eso te da una mala imagen ante los demás.

—Es que prefiero eso a decir que tengo un esposo que me abandono en un hospital junto con mi pequeña hija. —confeso con rencor la joven madre.

— ¿Qué dices? como pudo ser capaz de hacerte algo así, hay que buscarlo sakura, tiene que hacerse responsable, por lo menos con dinero para Zu. —sugirió exaltada la amatista.

— ¡Es que no puedo!, no sé quién es Tomoyo, no lo recuerdo. —revelo una alterada Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije, además no lo necesito, cuando aparezca quiero que se dé cuenta que logramos sobrevivir sin él, y lo primero que haré será pedirle el divorcio, no me importa cuanto lo haya amado ahora solo siento odio por él, nunca le perdonare lo que nos hizo. —decía apretando con fuerza el biberón vacío de su hija.

—Eso lo dices ahora porque no lo has visto, quien quita y cuando aparezca resurja el amor que hubo entre ustedes. —dijo Tomoyo pensando en diferentes posibilidades.

—No, espero que no suceda, y si sucede pues me aguanto, pero no vuelvo con él, y ya no quiero hablar más del tema.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**Estas invitada a la función de esta tarde.**

Hora: 3:30 pm

¿Importancia?: la hora de Shaoran Li.

Objetivo: darle la bienvenida a Sakura Matsudaira, haciéndola pasar la vergüenza de su vida.

Las 3:30 era la única hora en que Shaoran Li se dejaba ver, desde que entraba en su oficina el hombre pasaba tan ocupado que almorzaba allí, y a esa hora salía por su acostumbrada taza de café, por lo que secretarias y reporteras se apilaban tras una pared para apreciar a semejante espécimen masculino. Solo que hoy abría algo diferente tal vez divertido. Shaoran era el hombre más educado y amable que existía, pero también podía ser el más frio y hasta grosero con aquellas mujeres que se acercaban a él en un plan "distinto" que no fuera el laboral y como las nuevas no sabían ese detalle lo aprovecharían, y es que nadie se resistía a no coquetear con el tipo.

Ese era el mail, que circulaba en horas de la tarde en aquel piso de oficina, todos lo sabían menos claro Sakura, quien estaba sumergida en su trabajo ya había adelantado bastante solo tendría que concertar un par de citas con algunas personas para sus respectivas entrevistas y estaría al día.

—Sakurita, te ves muy cansada deberías relajarte un rato. —sugirió una chica acercándose a su cubículo, Naoko sabia del plan, pero no podía advertir a la pobre Sakura, ella había pasado por lo mismo era como un "ritual de iniciación" el ser despreciada por Shaoran en tu primer día, solo le deseaba suerte y que Li estuviera de buen humor.

—No, no te preocupes estoy bien. —dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa.

—No, claro que no, mira te traje esto es de parte de todas nosotras. —dijo la joven entregándole una porción de pastel de chocolate y una taza vacía la cual decía "Bienvenida".

— ¡Oh!, son muy amables conmigo. —agradeció Sakura.

—Pero ve que esperas, mira allá esta la salita donde puedes tomar café y comer lo que te obsequiamos, ve no nos desprecies. —decía la antigua reportera jaloneando a Sakura.

—Pero yo estoy ocupada y…

—Anda no te tomara mucho tiempo. —la castaña no pudo contra la insistencia de la chica y entro en la pequeña habitación, al ver esto todas corrieron a esconderse, "_es la hora del espectáculo_". —pensaron todas.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser, esa era su vecina lo que significaba que la "nueva", no era más ni menos que la tierna Sakura, la despistada madre de aquella pequeña que lo cautivo, se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa que había en esa salita, pero la castaña no se percató de su presencia hasta que volteo luego de servirse su café.

— ¿Sha-Shaoran? —tartamudeo, casi le da un infarto al ver a su vecino sentado y sonriéndole en aquella salita.

— ¿Solo así me vas a saludar Sakura?, sí, soy yo. —confirmo el castaño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajar, soy abogado y algo más. —contesto con simpleza. —Veo que tú eres la nueva reportera, pero ven siéntate, ya no me mires como si fuera un fantasma o algo peor.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo creerlo. —dijo sentándose en la silla que Shaoran le ofreció.

—Oye sakura, dime, ¿te molestaría compartir con tu "héroe" ese pastel? —pregunto Li señalando el plato que la chica había puesto sobre mesa, era su favorito y además no le quedo tiempo de almorzar por lo que estaba muriendo de hambre, Sakura se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—No, claro que no. —dijo alcanzándole el plato, Shaoran parecía no haber comido en días y se sonrojo cuando se percató de que se había comido todo el pastel, no le dejo nada a la castaña, ella solo lo observo y no reclamo nada, le sonrió dulcemente cuando él le dijo: —Lo siento, tenía mucha hambre.

—No te preocupes te lo debía, ahora ya estamos a mano.

—No, en serio lo siento, hum… ¡ya se!, te compensare llevándote a casa cuando salgamos, ¿o vienes en auto? —la cuestiono apenado.

—No, pero no te molestes.

—No, yo quiero hacerlo y dime ¿trajiste a mi bebe favorita?, ¿la dejaste con Tomoyo? — pregunto entusiasmado, estaba ansioso por cargar de nuevo a esa pequeña.

—Si esta con ella. —confirmo sonriente.

—Bueno no se hable más yo las llevo, y te veo luego aún tengo cosas que hacer, gracias. —Y sin más se fue dejando a una nerviosa Sakura, porque sin duda a Shaoran le había encantado su hija y ella le caía muy bien, parecía un buen hombre, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de pensar en él ni en ningún otro hombre como algo más que amigos, estaba casada y no amaba al maldito, pero no era una mujer libre, además que a él le gustaran los niños era una cosa, pero ya echarse el cargo de criar hijos ajenos era otra.

Afuera de la salita el ambiente era diferente las mujeres no podían creer lo que veían, Shaoran no le dijo nada ofensivo hasta la invito a sentarse con él, fueron unas estúpidas, la castaña agrado a Li con el pastel que ellas mismas creían que él le aventaría a la cara cuando se lo ofreciera.

—Es una zorra. —dijo una.

—Sí, solo busca un apellido para su hija. —opino otra.

—Y no es nada estúpida, le quiere dar el mejor. —chillaron las demás.

—Chicas no hablen así, ella no hizo nada, no se han puesto a pensar que a Li le agrado por que no trato de seducirlo. —defendió Rika.

—Si es cierto, además él no se presentó como el dueño del periódico sino como un abogado más, así que no creo que sea el dinero lo que busca. —dijo Naoko.

—Eso lo veremos, pero esto no se queda así. —La pobre Sakura se ganó muchas enemigas esa tarde y se ganaría muchas más.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**(6 pm)**

—Tomoyo, mi más querida amiga. —saludo animado el ambarino. —Dime ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Dónde está quien Shaoran?, que yo sepa tú no has dejado a nadie aquí. —dijo sonriendo muy divertida la amatista, él siempre se daba una vuelta por allí para jugar con los niños, pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz buscando a alguien.

—No te hagas, la hijita de Sakura. —gruño molesto el castaño.

— ¿Sakura?, ¿buscas a Zu?, ¿las conoces?

—Si, son mis vecinas y hace un rato me encontré con Sakura allá abajo. —justifico el ambarino.

—Ya veo, ten. —dijo entregándole a la pequeña, Tomoyo no pudo evitar ver el brillo en los ojos de Shaoran cuando tuvo a la bebe en brazos. —Si tanto te gustan, ¿Por qué no tienes los tuyos Shaoran?

—Por mi encantado, pero sabes que nadie ha querido dármelos con la excusa de que somos muy jóvenes. —contesto un poco frustrado.

—Y no te queda de otra más que consolarte posesionándote de los ajenos, nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado con otros bebes. —dijo Tomoyo haciendo memoria.

—Es que esta es especial Tomoyo, mírala es tan linda y dulce como su madre, además mira estos ojos parecen dos joyas, a poco a ti no te encanta. —le decía Shaoran mientras arrullaba a la nena.

—Si claro, pero Sakura no tardara en subir así que mejor me la devuelves. —ordeno la amatista.

—NO.

—Dámela. —reclamo Tomoyo.

—NO.

—Shaoran… —amenazo acercándose.

—No.

—No, seas inmaduro. —gruño Tomoyo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Que no, yo me llevo esta linda cerecita. —dijo Li tomando la única pañalera que había por lo que dedujo sería la de Zu. —Adiós Tomy, gracias por haberla cuidado. —decía Shaoran comenzando a correr.

— ¡Shaoran vuelve aquí! —grito Tomoyo

—No, hasta luego. —se despidió y salió huyendo de la guardería.

—Hay amigo, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo. —dijo una preocupada Tomoyo.

Mientras que en el piso de abajo, nadie creía lo que veía: Shaoran Li paseándose con una bebe, y ¿se dirigía hacia el cubículo de Matsudaira?

—Mama, vámonos tío Shaoran ya me fue a recoger, quiero irme ya, estoy cansada. —dijo el castaño imitando una pequeña voz infantil, Sakura no sabía si reír o enternecerse ante la escena que veía por lo que su expresión era totalmente neutra.

—Sakura, ¿te molestaste porque fui por Zu?, disculpa si te molesto no lo vuelvo a hacer, perdona mi atrevimiento. —se excusó Li entregándole la niña a Sakua.

—No, no, solo que me sorprendiste mucho, no pensé que fueras tan lindo, gracias por haberla recogido por mí. —ante lo dicho Shaoran amplio su sonrisa y salió con ambas castañas de la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa muchachas? —pregunto Eriol escondiéndose tras un muro junto con una pila de reporteras.

—Señor Hiraguizawa nos asustó. —murmuraron escandalizadas, y este sonrió.

— ¿Que estaban viendo?

—Es que la nueva reporterita disculpe la expresión, pero es una arribista ¿sabe lo que hizo?

—No, ¿sucedió algún problema laboral? —interrogo a las chicas con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no es eso, lo que pasa que el señor Li se ha andado paseando muy feliz con la hija de esa y se acaban de ir juntos. —explico una de ellas.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¿Shaoran?

—Si, el mismo. —respondieron al unísono.

—Bueno eso a ustedes no les interesa, mientras rinda en su trabajo no hay problema, además mucho cuidado con lo que andan hablando acerca de Li, a él no le gustan los rumores y puede echarlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿entendido?

—Sí señor.

—_H__ay Shaoran, quien lo iba a esperar ti, aunque tal vez lo haces porque te recuerda a alguien._ —supuso Eriol.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Sakura estaba impresionada, Shaoran debía tener más dinero del que aparentaba su auto era un BMW negro precioso de seguro que era nuevo, ¿Cómo un hombre con esa posición económica podía ser tan sencillo y amable con una "madre soltera"? —_Será que solo quiere…. _—comenzó a pensar la castaña.

—Sakura. —llamo Shaoran.

—Dime. —dijo mientras subían al auto.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —le revelo Li.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, de seguro que pensaste: este tipo lo único que busca es acostarse conmigo. —dijo con un poco de ironía el castaño. Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario y sostuvo más fuerte a su hija, ¿acaso el sujeto leía mentes?

—No, yo no Shaoran, yo no quise ofenderte, pero es que eres tan bueno con nosotras y apenas te conozco. —hablo nerviosa, menos mal que Shaoran iba conduciendo y no veía el semáforo en el que ella se había convertido.

—No te preocupes, es bueno que seas precavida, no te niego que hay hombres aprovechados que lo único que buscan es una aventura contigo y con tal de conseguirlo te prometen matrimonio, un apellido para tus hijos, pero cuando logran lo que en realidad buscan todo eso se va a la basura, y te dejan con otro "obsequio", para que los recuerdes toda la vida. —Sakura se limitaba a escuchar Shaoran se notaba muy molesto diciéndole todo aquello, pero luego relajo su expresión y le sonrió de lado y siguió hablando. —Pero yo no soy de esos, yo quiero que seamos amigos nada más, ustedes me caen muy bien, permíteme ser tu amigo y ayudarlas cuanto pueda Sakura, porque ¿sabes? Yo Te admiro mucho. —confeso Shaoran.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto sorprendida.

—No todas las mujeres se atreven a hacerse cargo de un hijo solas, por eso quiero estar cerca para ayudarte, ser un amigo en el cual puedas apoyarte y contar cuando lo necesites.

—Muchas gracias Shaoran, claro que seremos tus amigas y también puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea. —El ambarino solo le sonrió. — ¡Ya se!, mira para celebrar nuestra amistad te invito a cenar a mi departamento, yo cocinare a menos que tengas otros planes.

—No, acepto tu propuesta, solo te advierto algo. —dijo un poco serio.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunto asustada.

—Tengo mucha hambre, así que deberás preparar comida para un ejército completo, solo he comido ese pastel que me regalaste en todo el día. —comento.

— ¿Solo eso?, ¿Por qué? no saliste al almuerzo. —supuso la castaña.

—No, estuve muy ocupado. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No hay problema, será un placer cocinar para ti. —murmuro un poco avergonzada.

—Gracias. —Ambos se sonrojaron un poco por lo que decidieron no mirarse, pero ambos estaban felices, habían ganado un amigo esa noche, él había ganado la compañía más dulce que un hombre podría desear, las dos eran tan frágiles e inocentes que se sentía con el deber de protegerlas de cualquiera que quisiera abusar y aprovecharse de ellas y por otro lado ellas habían ganado un amigo tierno y protector, una figura masculina en la cual apoyarse; solo que ella sabía que de un momento a otro eso cambiaria, ya sea porque Shaoran acabaría por dejarlas cuando encontrara a una mujer que le diera además de compañía hijos propios o los dioses no lo permitieran y apareciera su "esposo", solo que mientras una de las dos cosas sucedía disfrutarían de la mutua compañía.

*****Continuara*****


	4. La primera advertencia

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS SON PROPIEDAD DEL CLAMP, LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN USTEDES NOTARAN CUALES.

"_**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿Por qué a mi?"**_

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Un nuevo dia, Sakura despertó de muy buen humor al fin era sábado se acercó con una gran sonrisa a la cuna de su hija, era tan hermosa, llevaba poco tiempo bajo su cuidado, pero la pequeña ya se había metido muy dentro de su corazón, aunque alguien más también se estaba metiendo allí, sonrió al recordar que durante la última semana Shaoran no las dejaba solas ni un momento del día a excepción de las horas que tenían que trabajar, había aprendido mucho de él acerca de los cuidados para Zu, pero todavía no se atrevía a preguntar como sabia tanto.

—Toma Zu aquí está tu biberón pequeña, se buena y termínatelo todo, yo me daré un baño, Shaoran no tarda en venir. —Como les decía él no las dejaba solas, las llevaba y traía para todos lados, no le agradaba la idea de que Sakura anduviera en autobús con la pequeña en brazos, aunque esa situación tenía su lado bueno también estaba la otra cara de la moneda, y es que en la oficina casi todas las mujeres se habían declarado oficialmente enemigas de Sakura, desde que descubrieron que ella llegaba y se iba con el joven dueño de esa empresa, le daba mucha pena esa situación lo mejor sería apartarse un poco del ambarino, pero parecía imposible, el prácticamente se había mudado con Sakura, no, no piensen que es un abusivo lo que pasa es que nuestra querida castaña le pagaba todos los favores con una deliciosa cena, por lo que cualquiera pensaría que eran esposos.

—Como desearía que tu padre hubiera sido como Shaoran, él te gusta ¿no? pequeña Zu, eres una picarona mi chiquita. —Sakura se imaginó la respuesta que le daría su pequeña hija. —_"habla por las dos mami"._

Ambas estaban listas, Sakura se había levantado más temprano ya que quería preparar un rico almuerzo para su _amigo_, durante la semana que llevaba en la oficina había notado que se descuidaba un poco de sí mismo, era obvio que la cena era su único alimento del día, si parecía león con todo lo que devoraba, termino de preparar los almuerzos, este día serían tres le obsequiaría uno a Tomoyo, justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, por lo que corrió a arreglar todo, tomo sus cosas, las de Zu y ambas salieron a recibir a su apuesto caballero.

Pero sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta, no había nadie lo que si dejaron fue un sobre, lo levanto y palideció al leer lo que contenía.

"_Veo que estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo con nuestra hija Sakura, solo te advierto una cosa, no me gusta la ayuda que estas recibiendo ambos sabemos de lo que hablo, así que o te alejas de Li o te atienes a las consecuencias querida, no queremos que les pase nada a ellos ¿verdad?, por cierto dale un beso de mi parte a la pequeña "Zu", así es como la llamas ¿no?..."-_

_Con cariño tu esposo._

Sakura rompió la nota lo más rápido que pudo, sus manos estaban temblando, se encontraba pálida y sudando frio, en conclusión estaba aterrada ¿cómo era posible que el hombre supiera todo eso? de seguro que la estaba vigilando, ¿Qué hacía? contarle todo a Shaoran era una opción, su vida al igual que la de ellas estaba en peligro, pero tenía miedo ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Era obvio que el castaño se molestaría por no haber sido sincera desde el principio, y no quería que por eso él se alejara de ellas, sabía que estaba siendo un poco egoísta pero lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

—Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? —El ambarino al salir de su departamento noto que la castaña estaba parada en el pasillo y se veía bastante mal, por lo que corrió a sostenerla parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, y estaba cargando a Zu, por lo que quiso evitar cualquier accidente.

—Shaoran, no, no es nada, creo que se me bajo un poco la presión, pero es todo, ya me siento mejor, gracias. —farfullo la esmeralda.

—No me mientas Sakura, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer conmigo. —Ante lo dicho por el castaño Sakura palideció aún más, era justo lo que estaba haciendo, entonces definitivamente guardar silencio era lo mejor opción, era eso o perder su amistad.

—Es, es la verdad Shaoran, vámonos si, no quiero que se te haga tarde por mi culpa. —tartamudeo asustada.

—No, te llevare al hospital. —insistió el joven abogado.

—No, no exageres Shaoran, de verdad ya estoy bien.

—Ok, pero a la próxima que te vea mal si iremos. — le dijo sonriendo

—Está bien, gracias.

Bajaron al estacionamiento y Sakura se dirigía al BMW de Shaoran, pero este parecía ir en otra dirección. —Shaoran, ¿Qué haces?

—Ven, hoy iremos en este. —indico abriendo la puerta de un _Bugatti Veyron,_ a Sakura casi le llega la mandíbula al suelo, no sabía mucho de autos, pero si sabía que ese auto costaba una fortuna.

— ¿Quién eres?, tú en realidad eres más de lo que aparentas, discúlpame, pero un abogado como tú dices ser, no puede pagar todo esto. —dijo Sakura una vez dentro del automóvil.

—Bueno yo soy Xiao Lang Li, _hijo_ de Hein Li, si soy abogado, pero Hein desde pequeño me enseño todo lo que hay que saber de los negocios y resulte todo un genio matemático, además de un as para los negocios, por lo que no me vi en la necesidad de estudiar alguna carrera relacionada con esa rama y me permitieron estudiar lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no descuidara los negocios. —explico afablemente el castaño.

— ¿Pero cuáles negocios Shaoran, como es que tienes tanto dinero? —pregunto curiosa.

— ¿En qué mundo vives Sakura? no me digas que nunca escuchaste hablar de los Li.

—No. —contesto apenada la joven reportera.

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente.—Bueno el diario donde trabajas es mío, al igual que tengo acciones en diferentes empresas automotrices, telefónicas y en fin todo lo que a tecnología se refiere y hum… también soy el dueño de muchas propiedades que algún día con suerte conocerás, pero nuestro pequeño _imperio_ no se limita solo a Japón, también tengo negocios en China allá es donde está el verdadero negocio, solo que yo permanezco aquí en el periódico porque es más tranquilo sabes, además que me he sabido rodear de gente de confianza que me ayuda con las demás empresas y así no descuido ninguna. —argumento.

A estas alturas Sakura estaba a punto de desvanecerse. ¿De dónde había salido este tipo desquiciadamente millonario?

—Entonces no entiendo, ¿Qué haces viviendo en un departamento cuando de seguro tienes una mansión inmensa para ti solo?

—Tú lo has dicho, porque allí estoy solo, en cambio aquí tengo tu compañía y puedo ir donde yo quiera, además desde que Hein murió me fui de la mansión y no quise volver más. —contesto Shaoran.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Sakura, seguramente a Shaoran aún le dolía la pérdida de su padre.

—No lo sientas, no sabías y en cuanto a familia se refiere tengo hermanas sabes y muchos sobrinos, por eso se tanto de bebes, pero ellos están en China los visito todos los años. —relato animado el ambarino.

—En serio vaya yo creí que, bueno que tú, este…—tartamudeaba sonrojada.

—Creíste que tenía hijos. —completo divertido. –No, no han querido dármelos, pero solo tengo 23 años así que seguiré buscando. —Shaoran se tomó el atrevimiento de desviar la mirada del camino para guiñarle un ojo a la castaña, acción que la puso muy nerviosa y sonrojada, bajo la ventana porque comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor.

—Pero entonces si tienes familia por qué dices que eres el dueño de todo, ¿acaso tu padre no les dejo nada a tus hermanas? —Sakura en esos instantes se arrepintió mil veces de haber preguntado eso, a Shaoran se le tenso la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, mientras que su expresión cambio drásticamente de una alegre y dulce a una fría y hasta oscura.

—Eso es algo que no te interesa. —le contesto muy cortante, se notaba bastante molesto, ella nunca lo había visto así, y durante el camino decidió no hablar más, tal vez abuso de la confianza que Shaoran le había dado y tenía razón, él se había abierto un poco y le conto detalles de su vida, mientras que ella por otro lado no le había compartido lo poco que sabía de la suya, llegaron al periódico y Shaoran salió hecho una fiera del auto, no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera la acompaño a la guardería como siempre lo hacía.

—Buenos días Sakura, ¿No llegaste con Shaoran? —saludo la niñera, buscando por todos lados a su amigo.

—Sí, llegue con el Tomoyo, pero creo que se molestó conmigo. —Los ánimos de la esmeralda estaban por los suelos, se sentía mal, no fue su intensión hacerlo enojar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Es que él me comento un poco de su familia, pero creo que no le agradó mucho cuando le pregunte sobre sus hermanas y el señor Hein. —Al decir esto Sakura pudo ver como la joven amatista también se tensaba, ¿tan espantoso resultaba mencionar a la familia de Li?

—Bueno, entiéndelo ¿sí?, a él no le gusta recordar su pasado es muy triste lo que le hicieron de niño, cuando te tenga más confianza de seguro él te lo contara, por el momento déjalo así, veras como al rato se le pasa. —dijo Tomoyo.

—Como digas, pero tengo que disculparme con él, me duele que este enojado conmigo. —revelo la esmeralda

—Te gusta, ¿no es así? —insinuó la pelinegra con un tono pícaro.

—Pero que cosas dices Tomoyo, tu sabes que no puedo, es mas no debo. —refuto azorada, no obstante esto hizo recordar a la castaña los eventos de esta mañana. —por cierto Tomoyo, te pediré de favor que por nada del mundo le entregues a mi hija a nadie que no sea yo o en todo caso a Shaoran, nadie más puede venir por ella, ¿entendido? —Al escuchar el tono tan serio que utilizo Sakura, la amatista se preocupó un poco.

—Si pero ¿Qué te paso?, no me digas que apareció…

—No exactamente. —interrumpió Sakura. —Te lo explicare en el almuerzo, se me hace tarde, adiós

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Rika con Li, por favor. —ordeno un chico de gafas acomodándose en su mientras hablaba.

—Disculpe joven Hiraguizawa, pero el jefe pidió que nadie lo molestara, no llego de buen humor. —explico la secretaria.

— ¿En serio? qué raro, aun así comuníqueme con él, tomare el riesgo. —se aventuró a decir Eriol.

—Como diga, suerte.

—Hola Shaoran. —saludo con la voz más sutil que poseía.

— _¿Qué demonios quieres Eriol? __—_vocifero el castaño.

—No me hables asi Shaoran, yo soy tu amigo y socio, no un empleado con el que puedes descargar tu ira, mejor dime tu ¿Qué tienes? —reclamo el joven editor.

—_Nada._

— ¡Ya se!, estas así porque Sakurita se dio cuenta de tus oscuros planes. —se mofo Eriol

—_Callate, yo no soy un mentiroso como tú. __—_refunfuño el ambarino.

-Ya enserio que tienes, solo te pones así cuando te llama Ieran es ese el motivo cierto ¿te llamo?-

—_No, pero me la recordaron que es lo mismo. __—_gruño Shaoran.

—Pues olvídala, aunque lo mejor sería que la perdones de una vez. —aconsejo su mejor amigo y socio.

—_J__amás, nunca le perdonare a esa mujer lo que me hizo._

—Ya cálmate si, guárdate los gritos para cuando ella te llame. —recomendó chico de ojos color índigo. — ¿sales a almorzar?

—_No._

—Pero sigue en pie lo de esta noche cierto, me prometiste que iríamos por unos tragos. —recordó Eriol, mientras acomodaba una pila de papeles en su escritorio.

—_Sí._ —resoplo cansado.

—Nos vamos en tu auto entonces. —planeo Eriol.

—_No, ve tú y luego te alcanzo, iré a dejar a Sakura primero. __—_respondió de buena gana el castaño.

— ¿Qué te traes con ella? —interrogo Hiraguizawa.

—_Nada, al principio tú debes saber porque me acerque a ella, pero resulto que terminamos siendo buenos amigos. __—_argumento Li.

—Como digas. —acepto Eriol no muy convencido. —Te veo esta noche.

—_Hasta luego._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hola Rika, ¿puedo pasar a ver al Señor Li? —consulto la esmeralda.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero mi jefe pidió no hablar, ni ver a nadie y lo mejor será que no entres. —sugirió la pelirroja ¿Por qué precisamente el día en que su jefe estaba de mal genio todos querían verlo?

—Entiendo, pero podrías darle esto por mí. —pidió Sakura entregándole una pequeña cajita.

—Si, por supuesto. —Aun insegura se puso de pie y tomo la caja.

—Gracias. —dijo observando como Rika entraba en la oficina de Li.

—Disculpe señor Li. —susurro la secretaria.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Su voz era tan tétrica que ponía a temblar al más valiente.

—Yo solo, solo vengo a entregarle esto. —informo depositando la cajita en el escritorio de su jefe y salió corriendo de la oficina, ese cuarto parecía el mismo infierno, siempre era lo mismo una vez al mes Shaoran se convertía en un demonio y nadie sabía la razón.

El tomo el objeto que Rika le dejo y sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que contenía, un delicioso almuerzo, pero también encontró una pequeña nota.

"_Shaoran, discúlpame por haberte hecho enojar, no fue mi intensión inmiscuirme en tu vida y esta es la única forma que encontré para que me perdones, tu eres demasiado valioso para nosotras y no quiero perderte por una tontería… que lo disfrutes, cariños Sakura"-_

Sonrió para sí, nadie le había dado un detalle tan lindo desde hace mucho tiempo, y si no estuviera tan enamorado de otra mujer, definitivamente amaría a esta y no le importaría que ya tuviera un pasado, es más el adoraba a Suzu.

— ¿Qué cosas piensas Shaoran? —se dijo y con una gran sonrisa pensó: —_Gracias por la comida, mi linda Sakura._

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierto hombre de ojos índigo se paseaba afuera de la guardería, él nunca se ponía nervioso y menos cuando de una mujer se trataba, pero esta era diferente, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo con tal de conseguir que la chica lo amara y aceptara formar un futuro con él.

—Hola Tomoyo. —dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas las cuales derretían a cualquiera, pero parece que esta vez necesitaría mucho más que eso.

—Hola Hiraguizawa, ¿Cómo estás? —La amatista tomaba sus precauciones con este hombre, ella no quería ser una más en la lista de aventuras del joven editor.

—Este.. bien, yo me preguntaba si tú quisieras acompañarme a almorzar linda Tomoyo. —se apresuró a decir.

—Lo siento no puedo, ya tengo un compromiso con alguien más. —Estas palabras molestaron un poco al amigo de Shaoran. — ¿será que tiene novio? —pensó, bueno esto lo complicaría un poco, pero igual lucharía por ella. —Y se puede saber, ¿por quién me rechazas?

—Sí, almorzare con Sakura. —contesto ella.

—Que bien por lo menos no hay otro hombre, o por lo menos eso creo. —Susurro Eriol casi balbuceando por lo que Tomoyo no entendió lo que dijo. —Ya veo, pero entonces dime ¿aceptas salir conmigo mañana? —insisto.

—No sé, tal vez no sea lo correcto. —analizo la niñera, aunque no la idea no le parecía del todo despreciable.

—Vamos Tomoyo confía en mi si, llevas casi tres meses despreciándome, por lo menos dame una oportunidad por mi insistencia ¿no crees?

—Está bien, acepto. —informo la amatista.

— ¡Qué bien! —celebro Hiraguizawa. —Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, paso a tu casa mañana a las 12, adiós. —cito vehemente.

—Espera, ¿no necesitas la dirección? —A Eriol le apareció una gota en la cabeza, ya sabía dónde vivía, la había seguido un par de veces, pero lo mejor era que no lo supiera.

—Eh, si tienes razón. —Tomoyo le extendió un papelito con la dirección y le dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora si puedes irte.

En esos momentos era Sakura la que entraba muy divertida a la guardería había visto salir a Eriol casi montado en una nube, y cuando entro vio a Tomoyo en las mismas condiciones, aquí había gato encerrado.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué te traes tú con Eriol, eh? – pregunto moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Na..Nada Sakura. —prefería reservarse esa información.

— ¿Ah sí?, entonces como explicas tu cara roja y la nube en la que salió montado Eriol.

—Está bien, me invito a salir el día de mañana y yo acepte. —confeso derrotada la amatista.

— ¡Que emoción Tomoyo! Eriol parece ser un buen hombre. —opino la castaña.

—Sí lo es, pero es un poco mujeriego. —se quejó la joven niñera cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno dale la oportunidad de cambiar, quien quita y al fin sienta cabeza contigo amiga. —Una sonrojada Tomoyo prefirió evitar el tema y se dirigieron a la cafetería, esta vez solas porque Zu no las acompañaba, estaba plácidamente dormida por lo que no quisieron despertarla.

— ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Shaoran? —por fin habia llegado su turno de preguntar.

—No, no pude verlo, Rika me dijo que no quería ver a nadie, así que le deje con ella el almuerzo que le traje junto con una pequeña nota de disculpas. —relato la castaña tomando asiento.

—Vaya amiga de seguro que si te perdona, si hay algo que Shaoran ama es la comida. —le revelo Tomoyo.

—Si ya lo sé, deberías verlo por las noches. —dijo Sakura con una hechizante sonrisa.

— ¿Noches? ¿Y que haces tú con él a esas horas? —Tomoyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Bueno, el cena conmigo y hablamos eso es todo. —explico un poco sonrojada. Esto hizo pensar a la amatista que tal vez la cercanía de Shaoran no era muy conveniente para Sakura, se notaba que ella se estaba enamorando de él ¿y quién no? si él se desvivía en atenciones hacia ella y su hija, pero Tomoyo tenía claro que el no sentía ningún tipo de interés romántico hacia Sakura, pero por otro lado tal vez si era conveniente que tuviera un hombre a su lado ya Sakura le había comentado de la nota que le dejo su supuesto "esposo" amenazándola, solo deseaba que ninguno de los dos resultara lastimado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había decidido marcharse antes que Shaoran pasara a recogerlas, _si es que lo hacía,_ no sabía si aún seguía molesto con ella, se dirigía a la parada de autobuses cuando algo o más bien alguien la detuvo.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas sin mi Sakura? —dijo un _molesto_ Shaoran.

—Sha.. Shaoran, me asustaste. —renegó tratando de soltarse del agarre del castaño.

—No me has contestado, ¿adónde vas?

—A casa. —contesto ella mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. —Creí que seguías molesto conmigo y que no querías verme. —se justificó la esmeralda.

—No seas tonta Sakura, como crees que seguiría molesto contigo después de todas las atenciones que tienes hacia mí, incluyendo lo de esta tarde. —agradeció abrazando y depositando un beso en la frente de ella. —Nunca podría enojarme contigo, eres la persona más transparente que he conocido y la más linda, además que me romperías el corazón si me alejas de ti y de esta pequeña. —dijo separándose de la castaña, para tomar en sus brazos a Suzu. —Vámonos, yo las llevare no me arriesgare a que otro se quiera pasar de listo y las aparte de mi lado.

El corazón de Sakura latía como loco por el revoltijo de sensaciones que había provocado el ambarino sobre ella, se sintió tan bien el ser rodeada por esos cálidos y protectores brazos que aun no lograba coordinar sus ideas, el perfume de Shaoran había invadido sus fosas nasales logrando nublar toda su razón y bloquear sus pensamientos. Sentía un poco de envidia por su hija ella se la pasaba entre los brazos de él, mientras que ella solo había probado ese embriagante y adictivo placer una vez en su vida. El estrago que había causado ese contacto en su organismo había sido de tal magnitud que no se percató de que ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivían.

—Sakura, esta noche no cenare con ustedes. —anuncio el castaño.

—Ah, sí está bien, te veo luego. —se despidió un poco cabizbaja.

—Pero mañana, ¿aceptarías salir a comer conmigo? —Shaoran había tomado la mano de Sakura y la miraba de manera muy especial.

—Sí, está bien como digas. —atino a contestar una nerviosa Sakura, ella pensaba que quizá Shaoran no era consciente del efecto que provocaba en una mujer la calidez de su contacto y lo penetrante de su mirada, además de esa dulce sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

—Pasare por ustedes, espero que se pongan hermosas, iremos a un lugar que seguro te encantara, pero eso será por la tarde, antes me gustaría que fuéramos a comprar la despensa de la semana. —decía ilusionado el ambarino.

— ¿La despensa? —pregunto incrédula.

—Sí, es lo justo toda la semana cocinaste tú y la que viene me toca a mí preciosa, probaras las maravillas que puedo hacer con las manos. —dijo con un tono sensual y guiñándole un ojo a nuestra castaña, quien se estaba derritiendo por dentro, este hombre sabia cuando sacar a relucir su lado coqueto.

—Como digas, acepto tu propuesta. —hablo divertida. — _¿será que además de todas las cualidades que ya tiene también sabe cocinar?_ —pensaba la castaña, eso habría que verlo, y así sin más Li se marchó siendo observado por dos pares de ojos esmeraldas.

**Notas de autora:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leerlo, saludos sari-natsuki.


	5. Un rival, dos mujeres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP, no obstante la historia en su totalidad es mía.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracia por cada uno de sus comentarios, me dan aliento e inspiración para seguir con el fic ^^

_**-Endri-Chan.**_

_**-Stellar Bs**_

_**-Sasha Kinoli**_

_**-YaniVQ**_

_**-Kendrix Astrix**_

_**-Miss No-Eyebrows**_

_**-darck Sakura21**_

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿Por qué a mi?"**

**CAPITULO 5****.**

—Hola pequeña. —Sakura se había despertado muy temprano, su pequeña hija había empezado a balbucear y no dudaba que muy pronto dijera sus primeras palabras, ya tenía 8 meses, y también había aprendido a gatear muy rápido ya hasta se ponía de pie o al menos lo intentaba, pero era una niña tan consentida y caprichosa, Shaoran tenía la culpa de eso, aunque desde hace un mes había tenido que salir de viaje, y ambas extrañaban tanto que el anduviera revoloteando alrededor. Empezó a vestirse muy sport le había tocado cubrir la sección turismo y tenía que hacer el reportaje antes del fin de semana, el sonido de su móvil la distrajo por unos segundos y su estómago le dio un vuelco al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola Shaoran, ¿te sucedió algo?, tú nunca llamas tan temprano. —contesto la oji-verde.

—_Asómate por el balcón._

El corazón de Sakura casi se sale de su pecho, él estaba en la calle frente al edificio recostado en su auto mirándola muy sonriente.

—_Hola Julieta_. —le dijo arrojándole un beso. —_Te extrañe mucho._

—No seas ridículo Shaoran. —farfullo ella muy nerviosa, escuchardolo reír suave y masculinamente.

—_Bueno somos amigo ¿no?, además yo sé que te encanta que te coquetee bonita. __—_Ese precisamente era el problema, solo eran amigos, solo podían ser eso, ella era consciente de que Shaoran no sentía nada más que amistad por ella, pero él parecía no darse cuenta que con cada detalle ella se enamoraba más de él, inconscientemente la estaba conquistando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que seguías en Hong Kong, después de tu viaje relámpago a América. —cuestiono la castaña.

—_Llegue esta mañana, baja ya si necesito ver a mi hermosa princesita, le compre muchas cosas._

—La consientes tanto, que la estas mal educando.

—_No te enojes mamá, mejor date prisa._

Colgó su móvil y salió de su departamento, al bajar del ascensor se topó con la vieja más chismosa de edificio.

—Oh, Sakurita hace tiempo no te veía, tu hija es igualita a ti. —chillo la anciana.

—Buenos días señora Fa, muchas gracias.

—Eres madre soltera según dicen, tu hija es muy linda lástima que sea una bastarda. —Ese comentario hizo enfurecer a Sakura, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa señora a insultar a su hija?, esta se las pagaría.

—Qué bueno que le guste mi hija Señora Fa, me costó mucho trabajo hacerla ¿sabe? —dijo Shaoran quien había entrado a buscar a Sakura porque estaba tardando demasiado, a la señora Fa casi se le cae la mandíbula por el comentario pícaro de él, y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos por lo que él había dicho.

–Dígale a todas las demás chismosas que esta pequeña es una Li, no una bastarda como usted la llamo, vámonos mis tesoros. —Ordeno tomado a Zu, quien al verlo había extendido los bracitos en su dirección y agarrando por la cintura a Sakura salieron del edificio.

—Gracias Shaoran, pero no tenías por qué decir tal cosa, ahora todos pensaran que de verdad Zu es hija tuya. —Él se detuvo e hizo que lo mirara, estaba muy serio, en realidad le había molestado mucho que humillaran de esa manera a Sakura y a su pequeña hija.

—Sakura, lo que dije puede ser verdad, yo te ofrezco darle mi apellido a tu hija, para mí no sería ningún problema, además yo la quiero como si en verdad lo fuera, quiero ser un padre para ella, el mejor de los amigos para ti, ayudarte para que no tengas que criarla tu sola, ¿Qué dices? —Shaoran poso su mano en la mejilla de ella y al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pómulo con el pulgar, secaba una lagrima furtiva que había escapado de esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—Eres maravilloso Shaoran, pero no puedo aceptar, no quiero que mi hija sea una molestia en tu vida cuando tengas una esposa e hijos propios, no quiero que seamos una carga para ti. —mintió, ¿Cómo le decía que ella tenía un esposo del cual no recordaba ni su nombre?, no podía, si el llegase a descubrir que le ha estado mintiendo lo perdería por siempre, Li solo le sonrió y la beso muy cerca de los labios y roso con su nariz la de ella.

—Eso no pasara, piénsalo, yo las quiero demasiado, nunca serán una carga para mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Cómo amaneció la dueña de mi corazón? —pregunto Eriol, entregando un ramo de rosas y reclamado los labios de la mujer que amaba.

—Muy bien ahora que viniste a verme, te extrañe cariño. —respondió la amatista.

—Pero mi linda Tomoyo, ayer estuvimos juntos hasta el amanecer. —dijo el con orgullo.

—Pero no te quedaste a dormir conmigo, me sentí muy sola. —reclamo ella escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez me quedare contigo todas las noches que quieras. —dijo el mientras se besaban y acariciaban muy apasionadamente.

— ¡Oh, por Dios ya no es seguro dejar a nuestros hijos aquí! —grito Shaoran, al ver el espectáculo que estaban dando sus mejores amigos, Eriol se separó muy molesto de Tomoyo, ¿tenían que interrumpirlos?

—No grites de esa forma, además no hay ningún niño cerca, y tu _hija_ está demasiado pequeña para entender lo que ve. —gruño Eriol.

—Shaoran, que alegría que volviste. —exclamo la amatista abrazando a su amigo.

—Sí, yo también estoy muy feliz, extrañaba a mi verdadera familia. —Lo dicho por el ambarino hizo recordar a Eriol que tendría que hablar con su amigo, él sabía que aunque Shaoran mostraba una sonrisa por fuera, dentro de él las cosas no eran igual.

—Por cierto Sakurita, el fotógrafo que te acompañara esta en tu cubículo esperándote. —informo Eriol.

—Oh si, bueno entonces me retiro, nos vemos luego. —se despidió la castaña.

— ¿Fotografo?, ¿Dónde y con quien la mandaste? —interrogo furioso Shaoran, no le agradaba mucho la idea que Sakura anduviera por ahí sola y TODO el día afuera con OTRO hombre.

—Cierto, fue con Yukito Tsukishiro el nuevo fotógrafo, muy guapo, alto, de cabellos cenizos, es mayor que nosotros como por dos años, es muy amable, con una tierna pero seductora sonrisa, pero no se preocupen el hombre es respetuoso. —Contesto rápidamente Tomoyo, los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño y les apareció una gran vena en la cabeza, por una parte Eriol no se esperaba que su novia le diera tal descripción del tipo, y por otro lado el ambarino solo pensaba una y otra vez que NADIE le iba a quitar la atención de las castañas y menos un simple fotógrafo con sonrisa de estúpido.

—Despídelo. —mascullo Shaoran ente dientes.

—Al primer error, se va. —le respondió Eriol en complicidad, ambos se marcharon muy molestos de la guardería, y pasaron a la oficina de Shaoran.

—Y bien, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien ya sabes, los negocios fueron un éxito en Hong Kong. —resumió Li.

—No me refiero a eso, sé que fuiste a América a verla. —revelo el oji-azul.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo está?, de seguro que se alegró cuando le caíste de sorpresa.

—Se sorprendió mucho, pero actuó muy rara sabes. —explico Shaoran.

-¿Rara?, que quieres decir.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor son ideas mías, y en cuanto a mis hermanas están mejor que nunca, ya te lo imaginas revoloteando como locas y reproduciéndose como conejos. —Eriol no pudo ahogar una carcajada por el comentario, Shaoran ya era tío de 12 sobrinos y seguían en ascenso.

—Shaoran, puedo preguntarte algo.

—Si, por supuesto siempre y cuando no sea de Ieran, no me menciones a esa mujer. —acepto, no obstante exigió sus condiciones.

—No, es otra cosa, veras tu ¿Qué sientes por Sakura?

—Cariño, admiración, ternura, la quiero mucho es mi mejor amiga y adoro a su hija, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —manifestó el abogado, aunque la pregunta le pareció un poco extraña, ¿Qué le importaban a Eriol sus sentimientos por Sakura?

—Es que note que te pusiste celoso de Tsukishiro. —se justificó el editor.

—No son celos, es instinto protector, no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ella, eso es todo. —mascullo Li.

—Entonces no crees que deberías darle su espacio, déjala que busque un hombre que quiera hacerse cargo de ella y de su hija, no la confundas más Shaoran. —le aconsejo su amigo.

—Ella no necesita de ningún hombre, yo puedo darle todo a la pequeña Zu.

—No seas egoísta, fíjate en lo que dices, podrás darle todo a la bebe, pero y ¿a su madre Shaoran? tu no le darás el amor y la protección que otro hombre si, ella es joven, puede enamorarse, tener más hijos y tú no podrás evitarlo, a menos que tu estés dispuesto a darle todo eso también. —Eriol tenía razón en todo lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿Qué sentía realmente el por Sakura?, solo ¿amistad?, si, solo eso, él amaba a otra mujer, ¿pero porque detestaba la idea de saberla en brazos de otro, dándole hijos a otro?

-No, eso no pasara, jamás. —replico el castaño poniéndose de pie y golpeando con puño cerrado su escritorio, Eriol solo alzo una ceja incrédulo, por lo menos había logrado despertar la duda en Shaoran, lo siguiente será que él se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Escoge entonces Sakura y Zu o Ella. —indicó señalando un cajón del escritorio, donde sabía que Shaoran escondía la foto de la mujer que decía que era el amor de su vida.

Eriol se retiró de la oficina y Shaoran necesitaba pensar, saber a quién amaba realmente, estaba desesperado por no saber qué hacer, tomo sus cabellos con fuerza desordenándolos aún más, cayo pesadamente en su silla y saco del cajón del escritorio la foto de aquella mujer, la coloco junto a una que tenía sobre su escritorio donde aparecía Sakura con la pequeña Zu en sus brazos y el abrazándola por la espalda, parecían un feliz matrimonio, con ellas tenía una familia, en cambio con la otra, ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Solo unos cortos encuentros cargados de deseo y pasión desenfrenada, ¿solo eso? …estaba tan confundido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-

Se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, el centro turístico estaba de maravilla, tal vez le diaria a Shaoran que pasaran un fin de semana aquí, pero por el momento la compañía era agradable, Yukito había resultado ser de lo más simpático, muy tierno y respetuoso.

—Sakura, vamos a tomar la última fotografía. —aviso Yukito.

—Sí, está bien, ¿Dónde?

—Ven. —La tomo de la mano y se colocaron frente a una fuente, Yukito paso un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y sonrieron para la fotografía. –Ahora sí, tenemos un recuerdo de nuestro primer trabajo juntos. —le dijo sonriendo y entregándole la fotografía.

—Si. —balbuceo ella, Yukito la ponía nerviosa, era tan guapo y galante como el mismo Shaoran, ella saco su cartera y la guardo atrás de una fotografía que era idéntica a la que tenía Shaoran en su escritorio, ante esto Yukito frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sakura, perdona mi curiosidad pero, ¿esa niña de la fotografía es tu hija? —Pregunto.

-Sí, es mi pequeña Zusu, aquí tenía 4 meses y Shaoran nos había llevado de vacaciones a su casa de campo. —relato con una sonrisa la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿tienes una hija con Shaoran Li?

—NO, yo soy madre soltera, el solo es un buen amigo. —explico un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento no quería ser tan entrometido. —se excusó levantando el rostro de Sakura.

—No te preocupes, y tu ¿tienes algún tipo de relación?, digo casado, soltero, hijos, ya sabes. —Noto que él se puso nervioso con la pregunta, pero amablemente le respondió.

—Yo enviude hace algún tiempo, mi esposa era hermosa sabes, me recuerdas mucho a ella, tenía tus ojos, tu cabello, igual de hermosas. —le dijo mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones castaños de la chica, esto la puso aún más nerviosa, Yukito la miraba muy extraño, se sentía un poco intimidada, no era como la penetrante mirada de Shaoran, esta era diferente, misteriosa era la palabra correcta para describirla, ella se retiró un poco de él y esto pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

—Bueno entonces ninguno de nosotros tiene compromisos con nadie, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? —propuso Yukito.

—Este yo…Yo no puedo, tengo que ir por mi hija.

—No hay problema pasaremos primero por ella. —Sakura estaba sorprendida, ningún hombre la había invitado a salir desde hace algún tiempo, todos a excepción de Shaoran se echaban a correr cuando se enteraban que tenía una hija.

—Pero es que Shaoran… —comenzó a tartamudear la castaña, siendo interrumpida por un molesto fotógrafo.

— ¡Que con él!, ¿tienes que pedirle permiso?, o es que ¿es tu novio?- pregunto Yukito un poco alterado, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la castaña. –Perdóname, es que yo había entendido que no tenías ninguna relación con él, y desde que entre a trabajar había querido acercarme a ti y no había tenido la oportunidad, la verdad estoy ansioso por conocerte. —dijo un poco más tranquilo.

—No, está bien, yo lo decía porque siempre nos vamos juntos, pero le dejare el recado con Tomoyo, y podemos irnos. —indico la esmeralda sonriéndole.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se le había hecho un poco tarde, de seguro Sakura ya estaría en la guardería así que subió directamente hacia allá, encontrándose con que Eriol lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y Tomoyo se veía hum…. Alegre pero lo miraba preocupada.

—Creo que hoy se te adelantaron amigo. —dijo muy divertido Eriol.

— ¿De qué hablas?, donde están mis chicas Tomoyo. —pregunto, y ella no sabía si reír o compadecerse del pobre de Yukito después de que Shaoran se enterara.

-Hem, TUS CHICAS como les dices mi amigo, en este momento te están poniendo los cuernos con Yukito. —informo Eriol para después soltar una sonora carcajada por la cara que había puesto Shaoran.

—No te burles de mi imbécil. —reclamo y empezó a recorrer el lugar en busca de Sakura, quizá era una broma de Eriol, TENIA QUE SER UNA BROMA.

—Shaoran es verdad, Sakura se fue a cenar con Yukito. —le dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Que!, no, no es cierto, ella me dejo aquí por un estúpido fotógrafo. —vocifero el castaño soltándose la corbata, la rabia lo estaba ahogando. –DIME, ¿EN QUE RESTAURANTE ESTAN? —grito agarrando a Eriol por el cuello de la camisa.

—Shaoran por favor, suéltalo, no lo sabemos y si lo supiera no te lo diría, no dejare que arruines la primera cita de mi amiga. —replico Tomoyo.

-¿Que estás diciendo?, ¿cita?, eso nunca me oyes, nunca, ellas no me pueden cambiar por otro. —Protesto, sus ojos irradiaban fuego ámbar y cuando se disponía a salir del piso, Eriol lo tomo del brazo.

—No, tranquilízate y antes de que vayas a buscarla como el marido celoso que no eres, piensa bien las cosas, recuerda lo que hablamos por la mañana. —Ese recuerdo lo tranquilizo un poco Eriol tenía razón, debía pensar antes de actuar.

—Si Shaoran, eso es lo mejor, Eriol llevémoslo a cenar con nosotros y celebremos que estas de vuelta amigo. —recomendó Tomoyo tomándolo también por el otro brazo, así evitarían que se les escapara, destruyera todos los restaurantes de Tokio, y mandara al hospital a Yukito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Te divertiste Sakura? —pregunto Yukito bajando de su auto y ayudando a Sakura a bajar, la pequeña Zu se había quedado profundamente durante la cena, lo que aprovecharon para conversar a gusto.

—Sí, gracias Yukito. —manifestó la joven madre.

—Bueno y que te parece si lo repetimos más seguido. —dijo el tomando una mano de ella.

—Sí, me encantaría. —ambos se sonrieron, pero había algo que Sakura no sabía y que Yukito si, era tenían encima de ellos una furiosa mirada ámbar que los miraba desde un balcón del edificio, sonrió dentro de sí, para ser sinceros Shaoran le caía bastante mal y aprovecharía que los estaba espiando para hacer que se retorciera en su bilis.

La acerco un poco a él y la beso en los labios, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no lo correspondió, aunque no le molesto que la besara, pero estaba yendo demasiado rápido, por lo que decidió ser ella quien rompiera el beso.

—Yukito yo… -

—Discúlpame, sé que fue demasiado rápido pero no pude evitarlo, te prometo que esperare hasta que tú estés lista.

—Gracias, Buenas noches. —se despidió Sakura un poco sonrojada.

—Adiós. —dijo observando como ella se marchaba, al mismo tiempo que sonreía triunfante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Mierda!, las doce de la noche y Sakura aún no se aparecía, ¿que se creía ese fotógrafo? estaba tan furioso que salió a tomarse unos tragos al balcón tenía su móvil junto a él, por si Sakura lo llamaba y le decía que el tipo se aprovechó de ella lo mataba, apretó muy fuerte su puño cuando vio que el fotógrafo, que era ciego por cierto, nunca había conocido a un jodido fotógrafo que necesitara de cuatro lentes para hacer su trabajo, bajaba del auto con Sakura, se mordisqueaba fuerte su propio puño, uno: para no gritarle al idiota que soltara a Sakura y dos: para no bajar y matarlo.

¿Qué demonios estaba viendo?, Sakura se estaba besando con el tipo, ahora si lo MATO; se disponía a salir de su departamento cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido se su móvil, contesto sin siquiera ver quien lo llamaba.

—Hable rápido, ¿qué quiere? —contesto de mala gana.

—_Oh, vaya cariño parece que ya no te alegra tanto escucharme_. —dijo una voz femenina.

—Eres tu… —susurro sorprendido, en otro tiempo hubiera tirado todo por el caño con solo escuchar la voz de esta mujer, pero ahora algo había cambiado en él, no podía olvidar la imagen de su amiga besándose con otro hombre, pero tampoco podía ignorar los fuertes sentimientos que lo unen a esta otra.

**Notas de autora:**

¿Haber que les pareció el cap?, espero sus comentarios, los leo luego bye.


	6. El regalo perfecto

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP. Pero la historia es mía, salió de mi torcida imaginación XD.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio, y me dan ánimos para seguir, espero que le guste este capítulo:

**Endri-Chan, Stellar Bs, Sasha Kinoli, YaniVQ, Kendrix Astrix, Miss No-Eyebrows, darck Sakura21, Usagi bombon.**

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿POR QUE A MI?"**

**CAPITULO 6.**

¿Se puede estar enamorado de _dos mujeres_ a la vez? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía Shaoran. Pero él no quería ser uno de esos tipos de los que tanto cuidaba a Sakura. —P_iensa Xiao Lang debes decidirte por una… ¡Alto ahí! Que estúpido soy, si Sakura lo único que siente por mí es cariño, aprecio y en cierto modo tal vez algo de agradecimiento, dudo mucho que sienta algo más. ¡Claro, si sintiera algo mas no se hubiera dejado besuquear del fotógrafo ciego ese! Pero ¿Qué hago?, no quiero verla con otro que no sea yo, tampoco me gustaría que otro tipo me separa de mi pequeña Zu. __—_Cansado de sus pensamientos se levantó pesadamente de la cama, frotándose las sienes.

—Las 5:30 am, no he dormido casi nada, tengo mucha hambre, me duele horrible la cabeza, me veo espantoso por la cruda que me cargo y lo más importante NO TENGO NADA QUE COMER, es muy temprano y no pienso arrastrarme al departamento de Sakura después de lo que me hizo ayer, ¡ja! Cambiarme por el ciego aquel. —se quejó ofendido Shaoran.

Salió a echar un vistazo desde el balcón después de ver su refrigerador vacío, anoche no había cenado por estar rabiando, y como acababa de regresar de viaje no había hecho las compras. Volvió su vista al balcón vecino, algo en sus adentros gritaba: "_Sakura, aliméntame"_, pero no se podía rebajar a pedirlo.

—Hum… entre el balcón de Sakura y el mío debe haber… Si, exactamente 1.25 metros de distancia. ¿Qué idiota los dejo tan juntos? Bueno, lo aprovecharemos. —Sonrió con suficiencia, se metió a su departamento y volvió a salir al balcón con ¿una escalera? La coloco como puente entre ambos balcones, la aseguro muy bien para evitar cometer un acto suicida y se subió a ella.

— ¡Vamos Xiao Lang! No mires abajo, solo son 8 pisos, recuerda que tienes tus mañas, la calle te las enseño cuando eras niño. —repetía mientras cruzaba de un lado a otro hasta que llego al balcón vecino, se deslizo por la puerta y allí estaban SUS chicas, ambas tranquilamente dormidas, se detuvo un momento para apreciar a Sakura, era hermosa no lo podía negar, solo tenía puesto un top rosa y unos diminutos shorts blancos, se arrodillo cerca de la cama para apreciarla mejor, nunca había reparado tanto en las hermosas facciones de su rostro, en su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, en lo suave y deliciosos que seguramente eran sus labios y NO se quedaría con las ganas de probarlos, cautelosamente acerco su rostro al de ella, pudo sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban mientras sus bocas se rozaban, se sobresaltó cuando ella hizo un movimiento. —E_stoy acabado. __—_ pensó, pero esa chica sí que dormía como roca, para su suerte solo cambio de posición quedando de espalda a él, pero lo que había probado había sido el mejor de los manjares, quería más…. Así que con sumo cuidado aparto los mechones castaños que le caían sobre los hombros y cuello, espero un poco para ver si ella se movía, pero nada. Primero aspiro su dulce y embriagante aroma para luego probarlo con sus labios, mientras que con las manos recorría la suave y delicada piel desnuda del abdomen y muslos de ella, contra su voluntad se separó antes que se emocionara demasiado y pasara otra cosa.

—Eres un maldito ladrón Xiao Lang. —reconoció dirigiéndose a la nevera, tomo lo necesario y volvió a la habitación para salir por donde había entrado.

—Baba, baba. —balbuceó Suzu, sacando los bracitos de la cuna extendiéndolos en dirección a él.

—Shhhh, guarda silencio cariño, no queremos que mami despierte. —susurraba el ambarino acercándose a la cuna, no la cargo, solo extendió una mano para que la pequeña la tomara, le encantaba sentir sus pequeñas manitas apretujando la suya.

—También contigo estoy molesto, me engañaste, y escúchame bien, donde te escuche llamándole "baba" a otro me pierdes, ¿entendiste? —Como si hubiese entendido lo que Shaoran dijo, la niña lo miró con ojos cristalinos y empezó a ponerse roja, estaba a punto de llorar, él le deposito un beso en la frente y jugueteo un poco con su nariz, a modo de tranquilizarla.

—Pero lo digo enserio eh, no pueden salir con nadie más, ustedes son mías. —proclamó Shaoran saliendo de la habitación.

—Uff, de nuevo, bueno por lo menos fuiste listo y te robaste algo más que una rebanada de pan, así que valió la pena. —decía el castaño mientras cruzaba a su balcón, bajo rápidamente y retiro la escalera. —Ahora si a comer, Gracias por la comida Sakurita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(6:30 am)

— ¿Baba? —Sakura juraba que había escuchado a Zu balbucear eso, pero ella solo lo hacía cuando veía a Shaoran, ¿Por qué?, además ese _sueño_. Había soñado que él entraba en la habitación, la besaba, acariciaba y es más, podía sentir su perfume sobre ella, pero eso era imposible, un sueño nada más. Lo que si era una realidad era lo que había pasado con Yukito, pero ser besada por él fue como ser besada por la nada porque eso fue lo que sintió. En otra situación hasta se hubiese puesto nerviosa, pero no fue el caso, tenía muy metido dentro de ella a Shaoran, tanto que no podía sentir nada por nadie, Yukito la ponía nerviosa sí, pero era por esa mirada misteriosa que le daba, como si ya la conociera.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos sus pensamientos, casi no había dormido el día anterior, hoy era el cumpleaños de Shaoran, en realidad no sabía muy bien que regalarle hasta ayer que regreso de viaje "_yo también estoy muy feliz, extrañaba a mi verdadera familia"_ esa frase que él dijo le dio la idea, iba regalarle un álbum fotográfico que ella misma había decorado, solo faltaba un detalle pero ese lo conseguiría por la tarde.

El álbum se titulaba _"Nuestra pequeña familia"_, abajo tenía el dibujo de la manita de Zu, y la de ella misma, solo faltaba la de Shaoran. El álbum contenía unas fotografías tan tiernas:

1. Shaoran en el parque siendo atacado por un cachorro.

2. Shaoran y la pequeña Zu durmiendo.

3. Shaoran a punto de asesinar al pediatra de Zu por haberla hecho llorar el día que le tocaron sus vacunas.

En fin, había muchas donde aparecían no solo ellos tres, sino que también Tomoyo y Eriol, solo faltaba agregar las que tomaría por la noche.

Salió al pasillo a esperarlo dejando a Zu en la cuna, ahí venia pero ¿Qué le paso?, traía puestas unas gafas oscuras, no llevaba corbata, la camisa entreabierta y el saco en su mano izquierda sobre el hombro, se veía tan sexy. —D_eja de pensar esas cosas Sakura_. —preparo la mejor de las sonrisas, abrió la boca para felicitarlo, pero la paso de largo ignorándola olímpicamente. —¿Estará enojado?

—Shaoran. —llamó la castaña.

—Shaoran. —volvió a llamar, pero el no volteo a verla. Bien, tenía que detenerlo de algún modo. Se preparó, tomo impulso y salto a su espalda colgándose de su cuello, enroscando sus piernas a su cintura.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHAORAN! —El ambarino se detuvo en seco, el mismo había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, y esta mujer por los dioses ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente linda? Se tragó su propio orgullo, no podía seguir enojado con ella.

—Uh, gracias. —dijo depositándola en el piso.

—Shaoran, ¿estas… tu estas molesto conmigo? —pregunto la esmeralda jugueteando con sus dedos.

—No, para nada, solo estoy un poco crudo.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —le cuestionó ilusionada.

—Sí. —respondió. Sakura suspiro y todos sus ánimos cayeron al piso, él levanto su rostro y la beso en la comisura de los labios, ella se sonrojo violentamente.

—Que más que pasarla con mis chicas. —le susurró al oído. Sakura le sonrió y volvió a arrojarse a sus brazos. —Te quiero mucho Shaoran.

—Yo… también Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces, ¿Quién le dirá? —pregunto Tomoyo.

—Lo mejor será que se lo diga Sakurita- opinó Eriol

— ¡Hoe! Yo por qué. —reclamó la castaña.

—Por que a ti no se te negara. —aseguró Eriol.

—Además no creo que un sábado libre lo mate. —afirmó Tomoyo.

—Entonces, anda. —dijo Eriol arrojándola dentro de la oficina de Shaoran.

Cuando entro, él estaba hablando con alguien, Sakura tuvo la intención de salir pero el ambarino le hizo una señal indicando que podía quedarse.

—Tengo que colgar, debo atender a alguien. — dijo él.

— _¿__Un cliente? __—_Pregunto una voz femenina, tenía puesto el altavoz.

—No, es Sakura. —se apresuró a contestar el castaño.

— ¡_Oh! Hola Sakurita. __—_saludaron al unísono 4 voces chillonas.

—Son mis hermanas Sakura, saluda. —explico Shaoran.

—Ho..Hola. —farfullo nerviosa.

—_Gracias por cuidar de nuestro hermanito, es muy lindo ¿cierto_? —dijo Shiefa.

— _¿Es cierto que tienes una hija con él? __—_indagó Faren.

— _¿y que estas embarazada de nuevo_? —especuló Futtie.

— _¿Se casaran? __—_pregunto Fimei.

—NO, no estoy embarazada y solo somos amigos. —respondió Sakura roja como tomate, Shaoran solo reía por las ocurrencias de sus hermanas.

—Es suficiente chicas, las llamare después.

—_Espera hermano, madre quiere hablarte._

—Dile a esa mujer que yo no quiero escucharla. —espeto Shaoran y corto la llamada, Sakura miro lo alterado que lo había dejado la mención de su madre, se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano.

— ¿Qué te hizo para que te pongas así? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Él sonrió con ironía, coloco su otra mano sobre la de ella y la apretó con fuerza.

-yo amaba a mi madre sabes, la amaba porque creía que era una mujer fuerte y valiente así como tú. Cada una de mis hermanas y yo tenemos un padre diferente y ninguno se hizo cargo de nosotros. Yo como imbécil creía que mamá se mataba trabajando por las noches, éramos muy pobres, y como el único hombre de la familia quería ayudarla, deje la escuela y empecé a trabajar a los 8 años, ¿sabes lo que fue eso para mí?, yo soportaba maltratos y humillaciones de los pocos que me daban trabajo, todo por mi madre y para que mis hermanas estudiaran. Cuando cumplí los 12 años decidí también trabajar en las noches. —suspiró. —Me dieron trabajo en un bar de porquería y ¿sabes lo que descubrí allí?, que mi dulce madre era prostituta... yo en cierto punto la entendía, tal vez la pobreza, la desesperación, lo que sea la orillaron a eso, la hubiera perdonado sabes, pero un día se apareció con Hein en la casa, nuestro parecido era impresionante, ella me dijo que él era mi padre y que tenía que venir a vivir aquí con él. Un día entre en su despacho, como no estaba trate de llamar a mis hermanas porque él me había prohibido todo contacto con ellas, pero encontré un sobre, me gano la curiosidad y lo abrí….- su voz sonaba quebrada, Sakura estaba atónita con todo lo que ya había escuchado, jamás se imaginó tal cosa, pero quería llegar al meollo del asunto.

-¿Qué descubriste ahí Shaoran?- pregunto con delicadeza.

— ¡Que mi madre me vendió sakura, me vendió a Hein por unos malditos centavos! Porque la bestia de Hein era estéril y yo no era su hijo, me educo sí, pero me trataba peor que basura, me compro para que yo fuera su heredero, pero créeme que me cobro cada centavo que me dejo, entre nosotros era una competencia para ver quien se moría primero, si el por la enfermedad que tenia o yo por las golpizas que me daba, pero lo que más me duele es que ellos me condenaron a crecer solo, sin nadie que me diera una pizca de cariño, una palabra de consuelo, nada, por eso los odio, a esa maldita mujer por venderme y a él por….- Sakura puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo, ya no quería escuchar más, lo abrazo con fuerza.

— ¿Por eso lo haces verdad?

— ¿Qué? —interrogo él.

—Por eso te has hecho cargo de mí, para que no caiga en esa situación.

—Al principio sí, pero ahora lo hago porque las quiero, ustedes se han convertido en mi familia. —declaro en un suave susurro el castaño.

—Gracias, por confiar en mí. —dijo Sakura dándole un beso de consuelo en la mejilla. Shaoran suspiro para después sonreírle. Eso admiraba de él, a pesar de su triste pasado siempre estaba feliz, Tomoyo quien lo conocía desde hace tiempo le había platicado que él siempre había sido un hombre cálido, comprensivo y amable aunque también cargaba con su carácter, lo importante es que después de esa confesión Sakura lo amaba aún más.

—Y dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tú nunca vienes a buscarme. —pregunto extrañado Li.

—Ah… veras yo… lo primero, vengo a pedirte tu mano. —tartamudeó Sakura. Él soltó una carcajada.

—Eso se lo hubieras pedido a mis hermanas Sakura, solo ellas pueden dártela y no pienso fugarme contigo para casarnos a escondidas. —decía mientras reía.

—No seas tonto, pon tu mano aquí. —ordeno la esmeralda indicándole un papel, la coloco y ella se tomó el trabajo de dibujarla, mientras que él no paraba de reír.

—Si de verdad quieres mi mano, no te conformes con un dibujo, lucha por ella. —dijo Shaoran agarrando a Sakura por la cintura, hasta que ella quedo sentada sobre él.

Sakura estaba a punto de morir derretida por la cercanía con el hombre, trato de ponerse de pie pero él se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué más?, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntaba Shaoran mientras sus sentidos eran invadidos por el perfume femenino. —Hueles muy bien, a cerezas, me gusta.

—Sha… Shaoran, por favor. Compórtate, ¿sí? —tartamudeaba la esmeralda tratando de ponerse en pie.

—Hum… no, todavía estoy triste. Consuélame. —le ordeno el castaño.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, no sé qué hacer. —confeso nerviosa una Sakura.

—Asi. —dijo Shaoran quien con un ágil movimiento logro que Sakura quedara sentada frente a él, coloco una de las manos de ella alrededor de su cuello y la otra en sus mechones chocolate, mientras la abrazaba y escondía la cabeza peligrosamente en el pecho femenino. —Hazme cariños. —le susurró el ambarino.

Ella empezó a acariciar con ternura la cabeza de Shaoran, su corazón se estaba desbocando y estaba segura que él podía escucharlo, lo tenía casi entre sus pechos. —P_ero solo lo hace porque le hiciste recordar a su madre Sakura, no confundas las cosas, él no te quiere de la misma forma, además no puedes estar con el…_

Sakura fue salvada por la campana. Eriol abrió la puerta encontrándolos en esa posición y frunció un poco el ceño, ella se puso rápidamente de pie y salió corriendo de la oficina, claro que sin olvidar "la mano" de Shaoran.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo Shaoran? —gritó el joven editor.

—Na… nada. —respondió Shaoran dando un respingo. No lo había podido evitar, el solo recordar lo que había probado esta mañana lo volvía loco, su cuerpo le gritaba que lo repitiera, sabía que estaba mal, pero recordar su pasado le tiro todas sus resistencias, además Eriol estaba furioso, bastante extraño y hasta asustaba no verlo con su estúpida sonrisa.

—Mierda Shaoran, ¿Por qué le haces esto?, acaso no ves que la confundes. Si ella llega a confundir las cosas, se enamora de ti y tu le sales con la estupidez que no le correspondes por que amas a otra, te mato me oíste, ella es también mi amiga y así como tú la "proteges" de los abusivos que solo quieren acostarse con ella, yo la cuidare de ti hasta que no aclares tu situación. —advirtió Hiraguizawa.

—Está bien, no te enojes si, lo acepto… ella me gusta, la quiero pero… también quiero a Kaho. —confesó el castaño.

Eriol se froto las sienes. ¿Qué hacía con este imbécil? Acaso no se daba cuenta que la que más le convenía era Sakura. —Me estás diciendo que: ¿amas a ambas? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Si. —contesto un avergonzado Shaoran.

—Eres tan estúpido. Bueno, mira lo que Sakurita quería decirte es que por la noche iremos a su departamento a una cena que te preparara, y en estos momentos ya se debe estar marchando junto con Tomoyo y mañana SABADO nos iremos los 5 a un fin de semana de relajación para ti ESTUPIDO, todo planeado por SAKURITA, y regresamos el domingo por la noche.

—Pero no puedo tengo que…—comenzó a de decir Li.

—No te estoy preguntando IDIOTA, vas porque vas, no puedes hacerle este desplante a ella, que acaso no te das cuenta que se desvive por ti, te cocina, lava tu ropa, asea tu departamento, te recuerda pagar tus propias cuantas, tu paras el dedo y ella sale corriendo para ver que necesitas. ¿Qué más quieres imbécil? —le recalco Eriol y salió de la oficina. Sonrió, por lo menos Shaoran había aceptado que amaba a ambas, él por su parte le ayudaría a Sakura, así Shaoran la amaría más que a Kaho.

—Veremos quién puede más, si tu o yo... Kaho —Eriol tenía sus motivos para que la mujer le cayera mal, al principio creía que Sakura no era mujer para Shaoran porque ya tenía un pasado, pero se ganó su confianza y cariño, demostró ser la más perfecta de las mujeres para su amigo y la ayudaría.

—También estúpido el que te abandono Sakura, no sabe el tesoro que perdió, querida amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Termine, ¿Qué te parece Tomoyo? —pregunto la esmeralda mostrándole el álbum.

—Te quedo muy lindo Sakura. —opinó la amatista abriendo la puerta.

—Hola mis bellas damas. —saludo Eriol entrando al departamento.

—Hola Eriol…. Le dijiste tú a Shaoran ¿verdad? —dijo una sonrojada Sakura.

—Sí, y dime ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —pregunto con tono serio.

—Hum… na… nada, yo no hice nada Eriol, te lo juro. —contesto la esmeralda.

—Ya lo sé. Siéntense, quiero que hablemos. —indicó dirigiendo a las jóvenes hacia la sala.

— ¿Pasa algo cariño? —Pregunto contrariada Tomoyo.

—No, dime Sakura, ¿Shaoran te ha hablado de su vida?

—Si. —respondió ella, rememorando los eventos de esa tarde.

— ¿Que te ha dicho?

—Me conto sobre su madre y Hein. —soltó la castaña.

—_Entonces no le ha dicho lo de aquella mujer, pero yo tampoco puedo decirle, no me corresponde_ _a mí. _—pensó Eriol. —Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿Tu que sientes por el?

—¿A que va todo esto Eriol? —pregunto una molesta Tomoyo. Sabía que ahí ocurría algo más, no quería que Sakura saliera lastimada y Shaoran tampoco, Eriol le había comentado la intención que tenia de juntar a los castaños, pero era jugar con fuego, una arma de doble filo, en estos momentos Sakura podía amar con todas sus fuerzas a Shaoran, pero ¿Qué sucedería si un día recuerda a su marido y el amor que siente por este es más fuerte y decide dejar a Shaoran por él? No podía comentarle eso a Eriol, ella no tenía derecho a revelarle la vida de Sakura.

Los pensamientos de la amatista se vieron interrumpidos por la confesión de Sakura. —Yo... que te pudo decir Eriol, creo que ustedes lo saben, el único que no se da cuenta es él.

—Entonces, si lo amas. —reafirmo Eriol con una gran sonrisa, ahora si podía poner en marcha su plan.

—Pero él no siente nada por mí.

—No podemos afirmarlo Saku, solo quería que estuviéramos claros en eso. Anímense chicas, veo que terminaron la decoración y el cumpleañero no tarda, así que vamos, miren lo que traje. —dijo extendiendo una bolsa, ambas sonrieron y él beso a Tomoyo era consciente de que su novia no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan, pero si a estos no se les ayudaba, ellos jamás se darían cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a la puerta del departamento de Sakura, solo esperaba que Eriol ya no estuviera molesto con él, toco pero la puerta estaba abierta…

—FELICIDADES SHAORAN. —gritaron todos, él sonrió. Habían decorado muy bien el departamento, habían globos de diferentes colores por todos lados, una gran cartulina en el centro que decía: Happy birthday, un delicioso pastel de chocolate y una mesa repleta de comida, empezó a reír por lo bajo porque todos traían puestas unas orejas de animales en vez de los típicos gorritos de cumpleaños, seguramente fue idea del ridículo de Eriol, a excepción de la pequeña Zu que traía puesto un traje de ¿pantera rosa?, en fin, todos muy graciosos.

—Gracias chicos, son los mejores. —dijo acercándose a ellos.

—Toma Shao, para que no te sientas diferente. —le dijo Eriol alcanzándole unas orejas de…. No eran orejas, eran CUERNOS. —Para recuerdes lo de ayer, Yu-ki-to. —le susurro Eriol.

—No me jodas, estúpido. —gruño Shaoran.

—Es broma no aguantas nada, toma. —Aquellas eran orejas de oso, solo se las coloco para darle gusto a sus amigas que lo estaban mirando con ojos soñadores.

—Ven mi linda princesita, te ves muy graciosa cariño. ¿Quién te disfrazo así? —pregunto Shaoran mientras tomaba a Zu de los brazos de Sakura.

—Oh, me declaro culpable. —confeso Tomoyo. — ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Eres una niña muy linda, con todo te ves bien mi querida Zu, cuando crezcas yo mismo me encargare de correr de tu lado a cuanto mocoso se te acerque, lo juro. —decía el castaño mientras los demás lo miraban con una gota en la nuca y murmuraban entre ellos: _"está loco", "que machista", "demasiado celoso", "posesivo", "egoísta"…_

La fiesta fue muy divertida, acabaron con toda la comida hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos Sakura corrió por el suyo, aprovecho para dejar a Zu en la cuna, ya se había quedado dormida y agrego las nuevas fotografías.

1. Eriol soplando las velitas del pastel y Shaoran fulminándolo con la mirada.

2. Una de los 5, parecían un Zoológico juntos. —concluyo Sakura.

3. Otra de Tomoyo bailando con Eriol bastante ebrio, y otra igual de ella con Shaoran que también estaba algo tomado.

Ella decidió no tomar por su pequeña hija, si algo pasaba alguien debía estar sobrio, cuando llego de nuevo a la sala encontró a Tomoyo repartiendo café para que se les bajara la borrachera.

—Oye Sakurita. —murmuraba Eriol.

—Dime.

— ¿Sabes conducir? Necesitamos que alguien nos lleve a la casa de Tomoyo.

¿Sabia?, nunca se lo había preguntado, no había tenido gran avance en sus recuerdos, solo imágenes de gente que no sabía quiénes eran y …

—Quédense aquí. Tú puedes dormir en mi departamento Eriol y Tomoyo con Sakura. —sugirió Shaoran.

— ¡Si! —celebro Tomoyo arrojando los cafés, cambiándolos por mas trago.

—No se diga más, toma Shao abre el mío primero. —dijo Eriol extendiéndole una bolsita. El muy tonto le obsequio un libro titulado _"10 cosas que debes saber para elegir a tu mujer ideal"_.Tomoyo le dio un abrigo negro, una bufanda y un par de guantes, buen regalo el odiaba el frio, llegó el turno de Sakura.

—Shaoran… yo espero que te guste, lo hice con todo mi cariño- decía la esmeralda alcanzándole una caja, cuando la abrió sonrió ampliamente, ahora sabia para que quería su mano. Un álbum fotográfico. Casi se le salen las lágrimas de alegría, era hombre por eso no lloraba, pero esa mujer con un detalle removía tantos sentimientos en él. Comenzó a pasar las páginas recordando los últimos meses que habían pasado juntos, había sido tan feliz como jamás imagino serlo. —_Piénsalo Shaoran, solo mira las fotografías imbécil, así es un futuro con ella, ella te ofrece una familia lo que siempre quisiste, la otra no te lo dará, decide de una buena vez._

—Gracias Sakura, lo guardare como el mayor de mis tesoros. —susurro el ambarino abrazándola.

Ya entrada la madrugada se retiraron a su departamento, Eriol ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie y el mismo estaba borrachísimo, no atino donde lo dejo tirado, tal vez en la alfombra de la sala, ¡bah! no importa, lo importante es que el si llego a su cama y durmió abrazando el álbum de su querida sakura. —_Porque Kaho ni siquiera te llamo para felicitarte, como siempre. __—_pensó Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Ven sakura tenemos que hablar. __—__le decía una voz masculina, sabía que era un joven pero no lograba ver su rostro._

— _¿Qué pasa?, son mis padres regresaran pronto. __—supuso __una pequeña Sakura no mayor de 12 años._

—_No Sakura, ellos… no regresaran._

— _¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la niña._

—_Ellos murieron, pequeña Sakura. __—le revelo__ quebrantada la voz masculina._

_La niña, comenzó a llorar. __—__No puede ser, no pudieron haberme dejado sola, yo los necesito._

—_Tenemos que ser fuertes Saku, de ahora en adelante seremos tu y yo, yo me hare cargo de ti, nunca estarás sola, me tienes a mí y ellos siempre cuidaran de nosotros. __—__ le consoló el joven arrullándola._

— ¿Sakura?, que te pasa.

—Tomoyo, acabo de recordar que mis padres están muertos. —gimio la esmeralda, derramando un par de lágrimas solitarias, su amiga corrió a abrazarla.

—Lo siento Sakura, yo sé que tenías la esperanza de recordar a tu familia y volver junto a ellos.

—Tienes razón Tomy…. Pero sabes, creo que ahora tengo una nueva. —dijo la castaña sonriendo y levantándose de la cama.

—Si, anímate Sakurita. Yo estoy lista para salir, no tome tanto como los chicos. —mintió la amatista.

— ¿Crees que a Shaoran le gusto lo que organice para él?

—Por supuesto, acaso no lo viste ayer.

—Si, tienes razón. —analizo la esmeralda, la verdad lo noto muy feliz la noche pasada. Y aun podía sentir el calor de Shaoran sobre ella. Sakura hubiese deseado que el abrazo se prolongara hasta el último de sus días.

—Anda Sakurita, báñate e iremos a despertarlos, no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto, este fin de semana nos divertiremos en grande.

**Notas de autora:**

jejeje ñ-ñ, que les pareció el capítulo? me cuentan. Ya les resolví algunas de sus dudas, el pasado de shaoran y quien es la otra mujer en su vida jajaja, los leo luego, cuídense.


	7. Problemas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP. Pero la historia es mía, salió de mi torcida imaginación XD

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿POR QUE A MI?"**

**CAPITULO 7**

Todos caminaban más que sorprendidos, vaya que Sakura si tenía buen gusto en escoger lugares vacacionales, tenían todo para entretenerse: piscinas, canchas de tenis, gimnasio, Spa, discoteca, entre otras cosas…. Solo había un pequeñísimo problema.

— ¿Cómo que se te olvido hacer las reservaciones? —gritaba furioso Shaoran.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Eriol.

—Pero Señor, ya le dije muchas veces que tenemos disponibles las dos Suites del hotel. —dijo la recepcionista dirigiéndose al ambarino.

—Y usted no entiende que no es ese el problema, necesitamos 3. —vocifero alterado el castaño.

La recepcionista se acercó a Shaoran para susurrarle algo. —Señor, creo que si el problema es que usted está peleado con su esposa, —murmuró señalando a Sakura. —Esta es la mejor oportunidad para que se reconcilien.

Shaoran se puso rojo por tal especulación, era obvio que pensaran eso si él estaba cargando a Suzu y llevaba de la mano a Sakura.

—Shao, por favor no pelees más quieres, denos las habitaciones. —intervino tranquilamente la castaña.

Tomaron las llaves y entraron en sus respectivas piezas, Tomoyo con Eriol y él con Sakura. —Mira Shaoran, la cama es enorme cabremos perfectamente los 3. —decía ilusionada Sakura, él sonrió, parecía que la más feliz de todos era ella.

—Toma. —dijo arrojándole su bañador al castaño, ella tomo el suyo y el de la bebe. —Apúrate Shaoran, vamos a nadar. —indicaba mientras se metía al baño.

Shaoran estaba listo y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la puerta del baño se abriera y le mostrara la espectacular visión de SU Sakura en un sensual bikini blanco, trago en seco, hasta se quitó las gafas de sol que se había colocado para observarla mejor, de verdad que esa mujer era bellísima, se acercó a ella para tomar a la bebe que llevaba puesto un gracioso bañador rosa.

—No me mires así Shaoran, me pones nerviosa. —confesó la esmeralda ante la penetrante y escudriñadora mirada del castaño.

—Es que te ves preciosa Saku. —se excusó el ambarino.

— ¿Tú crees? —La verdad es que ella no quería ponerse ese mini-bikini que le había dado Tomoyo, se sentía desnuda, además ya era madre de una hermosa niña razón por la cual se sentía insegura de su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto, nadie se imaginaria que ya tienes una hija.

Sakura le regalo la mejor de las sonrisas, internamente estaba feliz, se notaba que por lo menos si le gustaba a Shaoran y haría todo con tal de que eso cambiara a algo más. — ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto, tomando un pequeño bolso.

—Espera, no sabía que tú también la tenías. —dijo Shaoran. Ella lo miro extrañada, no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Esa marca. —indicó señalando el hombro izquierdo de la esmeralda.

—Oh, sí. Creo que es de familia. —explico. Suzu al igual que ella tenía una marca idéntica en forma de estrella en el hombro izquierdo.

Restándole importancia al asunto, bajaron a las piscinas donde ya los esperaban sus amigos. —Ups, espero no interrumpir nada. —se burló el castaño al ver que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban haciendo todo menos nadar.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, y ve a cuidar tus propios intereses. —refunfuño Eriol.

—Creo que Eriol tiene razón. —opinó la amatista lanzando una risita divertida. Sakura estaba nada más y nada menos que con…

— ¡¿Qué rayos hace el fotógrafo ciego aquí! —gritó Shaoran, quien corría más rápido que una Gacela hacia ellos. — ¡Sakura vámonos, tu viniste conmigo! —dijo tomándola brazo.

—No seas tan posesivo Li, ella puede estar con quien desee. —Protesto Yukito tomando el otro brazo de la castaña.

—Suéltala. —decía Shaoran halando a Sakura de su lado.

—Suéltala tú. —ordenaba Yukito haciendo lo mismo.

—Qué vergüenza, yo no lo conozco. —exclamó Eriol al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando su amigo.

—No seas así. Ve, haz algo. —le exigió Tomoyo. Eriol tuvo que pensar rápido. ¿Qué hacía? —Oigan chicos, les propongo algo. —sugirió después de un rato.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritaron ambos hombres.

— ¡Suéltenme! —grito Sakura, ambos se sobresaltaron, ella se veía realmente enojada. —Habla Eriol.

—Bien, lo que yo sugiero es que se inscriban en la competencia de natación que se realizara en pocos minutos, y el ganador podrá tener a la hermosa Sakura para él durante todo el día.

—Me parece perfecto. —aceptó Shaoran.

—Igual a mí, pero si yo gano no quiero que Li nos moleste. —dijo Yukito.

—Así será. —prometió el castaño. Claro que no iba dejar que el ciego ese ganara. Ambos hombres se fueron dando empujones hasta que llegaron a la mesa de inscripción.

Sakura se preocupó, ¿a quién apoyaría?, los dos eran sus amigos. —No apoyes a ninguno. —le sugirió Tomoyo.

—Pero Shaoran, yo en realidad quiero que gane, y no quiero hacer sentir mal a Yukito tampoco.

—Por lo mismo Saku, mantente neutra a la situación, pero no negaras que esto es tan romántico, dos hombres guapísimos peleando por tu atención amiga. Eriol mi amor, participa tú también y gana el segundo lugar para mí. —suplicó Tomoyo.

—Está bien querida, eso quieres, lo tendrás. —dijo alejándose de las chicas para inscribirse.

–Creo que será como en los viejos tiempos Shao. —recordó Eriol una vez inscrito.

Sinceramente Li, no prestaba atención a lo que murmuraba Eriol que estaba a su lado, lo que ocupaba su mente era que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para de vengarse de Yukito por el beso que le dio a Sakura, ahora sería él quien se retorciera en su bilis.

"_A todos los competidores se les pide que se ubiquen en la línea de partida"_

—Vamos por el 1, 2 Eriol.

—El 1, 2 Shaoran. —dijeron los hombres chocando sus palmas. Se ubicaron en la línea de salida en la cual Yukito se debatía en una guerra de miradas con el castaño.

"_El primero en dar dos vueltas completas a la piscina será el ganador"_

Escucharon el disparo que indicaba el inicio de la competencia, se arrojaron sin pensarlo dos veces, podían oír los gritos de unas eufóricas mujeres apoyando a sus parejas, aunque la verdadera disputa por el título era entre Yukito, Eriol y Shaoran, que habían dejado atrás a la mayoría de competidores, por unos segundos Shaoran casi pierde los estribos al ver que Yukito se había adelantado en la última vuelta, nado lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, los tres llegaron casi al mismo tiempo por lo que fue imposible para ojo humano captar al ganador. Por suerte la competencia estaba siendo filmada por cierta amatista.

Sakura se abrió paso hasta la tarima donde se encontraban sus amigos, se puso furiosa cuando se percató de que Shaoran estaba coqueteando con unas mujeres.

—En tercer lugar tenemos a Yukito Tsukishiro, el segundo lugar es para Eriol Hiraguizawa y el primer lugar es de Shaoran Li. —anuncio el gerente del hotel, entregando una medalla a los competidores. — ¿A quién le dedicas tu victoria? —preguntó dando un enorme trofeo al ambarino.

Shaoran amplio su maliciosa sonrisa. —A** mi** mujer. Sakura mi amor, esto es para ti nena. —dijo levantando su trofeo.

Tal comentario causo distintas reacciones, Yukito casi se muere del coraje al enterarse de que Sakura era _la mujer de Li. _Eriol y Tomoyo se carcajeaban en silencio y por último la pobre de Sakura que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Shaoran, ¿por qué dijiste eso? —le regaño Sakura pegándole un codazo.

—Para que los demás hombres dejaran de devorarte con la mirada. —contesto un poco enojado.

—Mira quien lo dice, eres un cínico Shaoran. Alejas de mí a todos los hombres, pero tú si puedes coquetear con cuanta mujerzuela te dé la gana.

—No te enojes Saku, solo me divertía un rato, sabes que solo tú puedes ser mi chica. —dijo Shaoran apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella.

—Más te vale Li. —amenazó la esmeralda.

Después de eso pasaron todo el día jugueteando tranquilos en la piscina con su pequeña Zu. Caída la tarde acordaron reunirse en el restaurante para cenar y pasaron a vestirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Sakura, la niña está muy cansada, no creo que se mantenga despierta durante la cena. —supuso Shaoran.

—Tienes razón. —acepto la esmeralda acercándose a ellos. —Puedes bajar tu entonces, yo me quedare con ella.

—No. Yo vine aquí con ustedes, así que, aquí me quedo.

—Pero Shao, tu estas en todo tu derecho de salir y divertirte. —insistió la castaña.

—No seas necia. Pediré la cena y le informare a los chicos que no bajaremos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Oye Tomoyito, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Preguntaba Eriol.

—Si cariño, lo que quieras.

—Qué te parece si vamos y cuidamos un rato a la bebe, para que ellos tengan un rato a solas. —sugirió refiriéndose a los castaños.

A Tomoyo le sorprendió bastante la propuesta de su novio, ella estaba pensando en sugerir lo mismo, pero conociendo al joven editor dudaba que aceptara. —Me parece perfecto.

Se levantaron de la cama para vestirse, cuando Shaoran les llamo para decir que no bajarían, ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Llegaron a la habitación contigua y un somnoliento Shaoran les abrió la puerta. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto.

—Ve a vestirte y dile a Sakurita que nosotros cuidaremos de su pequeña. —Eriol ni siquiera lo dejo protestar, entro hecho un rayo a tomar a Suzu, cerrando la puerta tras él.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —cuestiono una confundida Sakura.

—Eriol acaba de secuestrar a nuestra bebe, así que si quieres podemos escabullirnos por ahí tu y yo solos. —ofreció malicioso el ambarino.

Ella ni lenta ni perezosa corrió a vestirse, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para iniciar su plan de conquista, agradeció internamente a sus amigos por esta valiosa ocasión.

Se decidieron por la discoteca, aunque el castaño refunfuño un poco al principio alegando tener dos pies izquierdos, pero al final asintió solo para darle gusto a ella.

Para su suerte la música que sonaba en aquel momento era suave y romántica. — ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, bonita?

—Si. —respondió tomando la mano que Shaoran le ofrecía. Avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista, ella aprovecho para abrazarse rápidamente de la cintura de él, para sentirlo cerca, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Para no quedarse atrás el también poso sus manos sobre la cadera de ella, acercándola cuanto fuera posible, mientras se movían acompasados a la música.

—Te quiero mucho Sakura, en ese momento para el no existía nadie que no fuera ella, se sentia en la gloria siendo rodeado por sus delgados brazos, percibiendo la cercanía y calidez de aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo –Yo también mi Saku, mucho-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Tenemos que ser fuertes Saku, de ahora en adelante seremos tu y yo, yo me hare cargo de ti, nunca estarás sola, me tienes a mí y ellos siempre cuidaran de nosotros…__—__dijo un joven abrazando a una pequeña Sakura de aproximadamente 12 años._

—_Tu como siempre consolando a tu Sakurita, ¿Por qué la prefieres a ella?, ¿Por qué?, ellos también lo hacían. __—__Ambos buscaron al dueño de esa voz. Sakura solo logro divisar una figura femenina entre las sombras. __—__ ¿Estabas escuchando? __—__pregunto el joven._

—_Si, y como siempre decidiste decirle primero a ella. __—g__rito la chica._

—_Esta no era la forma para que te enteraras. __—d__ecía el joven aproximándose a ella._

—_Déjame en paz, te odio. __—espetó la chica._

_La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y corrió a encerrarse en una de las habitaciones, tanto el joven como Sakura fueron tras ella._

_Ahora era una Sakura de dieciséis años que observaba a escondidas al joven y a la misma chica discutiendo._

—_Me largo de aquí, ya no soporto vivir más bajo el mismo techo que ella, tampoco a ti te soporto más, siempre la pones por encima de mí, Sakura la dulce, la tierna, la frágil, mientras que yo soy la fría, la malvada, la rebelde. __—r__eclamaba mientras hacia sus maletas._

—_Eso no es cierto, también te quiero pero Sakura es especial, ella siempre necesito de más cuidados que tú. __—__Se defendía el muchacho._

_Escucho a la joven lanzar una risita cargada de dolor y amargura. __—__Lo ves, entonces quédate cuidándola, yo me largo._

_Antes que ella cruzara la puerta el joven la detuvo por el brazo, ya se veía molesto a lo mejor angustiado –Si te vas no regresaras nunca a esta casa. __—__amenazó._

—_Desde hoy para mi tú y ella. __—__dijo señalando la esquina desde donde Sakura observaba. __—__Están muertos. __—__No sabía por qué, pero cuando la chica dijo eso, sintió una punzada en el pecho y le daba la sensación que a partir de ese día su vida no había vuelto a ser igual…_

Aquel recuerdo la hizo despertarse de golpe, se sentó sobre la cama mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Lloraba porque no recordaba quienes eran esas personas, ni siquiera sus rostros eran imágenes claras en sus recuerdos, estaba harta, cansada de no saber quién era ella en realidad.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto Shaoran acercándose para abrazarla.

—Shaoran….yo. —Esta era la oportunidad para contarle toda la verdad, pero tenía miedo él y su pequeña hija era todo lo que tenía, y no quería perderlo por su falta de honestidad. Seguramente Shaoran se molestaría y no. Ella no deseaba eso. Volteo para ver si su bebe había despertado, pero no era así, miro de nuevo al castaño y se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo de él.

Shaoran, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, cuando él le pregunto el motivo de su llanto lo primero que Sakura hizo fue mirar a Suzu, ¿será que con ese gesto, quiso darle a entender que lloraba por aquel que la abandono? El verdadero padre de su hija. No quiso preguntar más, también a él le dolía que Sakura aun sufriera por ese hombre. —_Tal vez aun lo ama_. —pensó.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo inicio de semana los esperaba. Shaoran como siempre paso a recoger a las castañas a su departamento, se sintió dichoso al ver que Sakura de nuevo tenía esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Sakura asintió y ambos tomaron el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento.

Ambos iban riendo divertidos recordando las maldades que Suzu había hecho a Eriol la noche que cuido de ella, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver algo que borro sus sonrisas por completo.

—Señor Li, Señor Li, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los periódicos de usted?

— ¿Podría confirmarnos si es usted el padre biológico de la niña Suzu Matsudaira?

—Si es asi, ¿Por qué no la ha reconocido?

Fueron atacados por cientos de reporteros que cegaban su vista con los flashes de las cámaras, ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Se preguntó Shaoran.

—Shaoran,¿Qué sucede? —susurro preocupada Sakura.

—No lo sé. Dame a la niña. —ordeno tomando en sus brazos a Zu que lloraba asustada por aquel gentío. —Camina Sakura, y no contestes nada de lo que te pregunten.

Como pudieron se abrieron paso hasta llegar al auto, Shaoran no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto, se apresuró a llegar al periódico. En el estacionamiento ya los esperaba Eriol, que no se veía nada feliz por la situación, al igual que su edificio, este también estaba invadido de reporteros. — ¿Qué demonios pasa? —le pregunto Shaoran al joven editor.

—Esto te va a caer como bomba amigo, es mejor que te lo diga cuando estemos en tu oficina.

Se aseguraron de que las castañas llegaran con bien a la guardería, donde fueron recibidas por una inquieta Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la esmeralda.

—Hay Sakura, es mejor que lo veas por ti misma. —respondió Daidoji alcanzándole una pila de periódicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**El secreto mejor guardado de Li Shaoran.**_

_Muchas fueron las especulaciones acerca del misterioso aparecimiento del hijo de Hein Li, después de exhaustivas investigaciones llegamos a descubrir sus verdaderos orígenes. Shaoran Li no es el príncipe de sangre azul que todos pensábamos, en realidad es el hijo menor de Ieran Zhang, prostituta de oficio. Podríamos decir que es el hijo de nadie, ya que ni ella misma debe saber quién es el padre de sus 5 hijos, de buena fuente nos enteramos que fue vendido por su madre al magnate Hein Li a la edad de doce años…_

Shaoran cerró los ojos con pesar. ¿Cómo era posible que los medios supieran de esto? Si los únicos que lo sabían eran sus 4 hermanas, su madre, sus amigos…. Nadie más.

—Sigue leyendo. —ordeno Eriol.

_Actualmente se le ha descubierto en una escandalosa relación con Sakura Matsudaira, mujer de la cual nos fue imposible obtener parte de su historia, lo que si aseguramos es que a Li, le gusta mantener cerca a su amante, ya que entro a trabajar a este distinguido periódico con la excusa de ser una excelente reportera._

_Ahora la auténtica pregunta es: ¿Sera Shaoran Li el padre biológico de la niña Suzu Matsudaira? Muchos alegan que Sakura no es más que una arribista en busca de un buen apellido para su hija, mientras que otros dejan la duda en el aire al ver el amor desmedido de Li hacia la pequeña…_

En el artículo se exponían una serie de fotografías que les habían tomado el fin de semana en el centro turístico, pero la que realmente llamo la atención del ambarino fue una de Sakura, en la que tendría quizá unos 6 meses de embarazo.

Que Eriol estaba preocupado es poco decir, Shaoran estaba hasta temblando de la rabia, y ¿quién no? Cuando en su mismo periódico lo habían despedazado.

— ¿Quién demonios publico esto Eriol? Se supone que tú eres el encargado de lo que sale y lo que no, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? —decía arrojando todos los periódicos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—Lo siento, en serio Shaoran…. Yo me entere hasta esta mañana cuando la noticia ya había salido a circulación y lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero el nuestro es el único que habla con cierto respeto de ti, porque los demás y los noticieros te están haciendo picadillo hermano.

—Respóndeme maldita sea, no me digas cosas que son obvias. ¿Quién escribió esto?

—La reportera se llama Arashi Arisugawa. —contesto Eriol.

Shaoran salió de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo directamente a los cubículos de los reporteros, absolutamente todos corrieron a ocultarse sabían a quien buscaba su jefe. —Es ella señor. —indicaron un grupo de mujeres.

Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando Shaoran la tomo fuertemente de los brazos. —Habla estúpida. ¿Quién te dijo todo eso de mí? —le gritaba furioso.

Sakura se apresuró a tranquilizar la situación. —Shaoran. —llamó. Él solo le lanzo una mirada que la atemorizo por completo. — ¿Que rayos quieres? —le grito.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la castaña se pusieron cristalinos en ese mismo instante, Shaoran nunca le había gritado y mucho menos la había mirado de esa forma.

Él dentro de toda la ira y frustración que sentía pareció percatarse del error que cometió. —Sakura, perdóname. —se disculpó soltando a la reportera para tomar una mano de la castaña. —Te doy dos minutos. Si en dos minutos no te apareces en mi oficina con todos los que te ayudaron a publicar esa basura, te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido idiota. —advirtió retirándose del lugar con Sakura.

—Y tu Sakura, ¿de dónde crees que pudo haber salido esto? —pregunto Shaoran entregándole el periódico donde aparecía una foto de ella cuando estaba en cinta.

—Realmente no tengo idea. Yo no tengo familia Shaoran, mis padres murieron hace años. — excuso. Si ni siquiera ella tenía una triste fotografía de su pasado ¿Cómo iba a saber de dónde sacaron esta?

Bueno este era un inicio, ya que Sakura jamás hablaba de su pasado. —Y de él, ¿qué me dices? —interrogo molesto el castaño sirviéndose una copa.

—Si te refieres al padre de Suzu, sinceramente dudo que haya sido él, además hace mucho que no lo veo. —contestó nerviosa. No lo creía capaz de hacer semejante daño a Shaoran ni a ella, porque también estaba enredada en el escándalo.

Shaoran estrello la copa que sostenía contra pared. — ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Es porque aun lo amas ¿cierto? Responde. —No era la forma de preguntarlo pero necesitaba saberlo, ya tenía suficiente con los problemas que se le venían encima como para sumarle también los celos.

Sakura dio un respingo asustada y contesto: —No. No te equivoques. Yo por él lo único que siento es desprecio por lo que me hizo.

—Pero si regresara y te pidiera perdón, ¿Volverías con él?

—No Shaoran. Tal vez hubo una época en que si lo ame, quizá hasta lo necesite de alguna forma, sin embargo eso ya no es asi, ahora en mi mente y en mi corazón solo está mi hija, estás tú. —confeso abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Prométeme que si llegase a regresar, no volveras con él. Dime que jamás me dejaras ni por él, ni por nadie. —Sabia que todo lo que estaba diciendo era absurdo hasta egoísta, pero todos estos problemas y sentimientos no le permitían pensar razonablemente.

—Te lo prometo. —susurro la castaña.

Escucharon a Eriol carraspear tras ellos, voltearon para encontrarse con la tal Arashi y otros dos sujetos.

— ¿Que esperan? Hablen de una maldita vez. ¿Quién les dijo todo esto? —Pregunto irritado Shaoran.

—Fue… bueno, en realidad no lo sabemos. —contesto Arashi.

—¿Como que no lo saben? —Esta vez fue Eriol quien cuestiono.

—Es que recibí toda esa información de un tipo que nos pagó para publicar su historia señor, solo hable una vez por teléfono con él, acodamos el precio y nos envió un sobre que contenía toda esa información junto con las fotografías. —explico la reportera.

—Escribe una nota retractándote de todo lo que dijiste acerca de Sakura. —exigió Shaoran, de todas formas no podía hacer nada con respecto a él más que dar la cara ante los medios. No obstante se encargaría de limpiar la reputación de Sakura fuera como fuera.

—No puedo. —murmuro.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Sakura.

—Lo que sucede es que el sujeto fue muy claro, que si llegásemos a escribir una nota retractándonos de lo que sea, tendríamos que devolver el dinero y ninguno de nosotros lo tiene. Nunca fue nuestra intención traicionarlo señor, pero entienda que tenemos familia, deudas y…

—Me importa un bledo tu vida, ustedes no pensaron en la mía cuando publicaron ese artículo, y escúchenme bien los tres, si en este momento no recibo esa nota yo mismo me encargare de destruirlos, querían conocer al verdadero Shaoran, lo conocerán imbéciles.

Tanto Arashi como uno de los sujetos si tuvieron miedo a las amenazas del ambarino, pero el más joven de ellos no se intimido. —No escribiremos nada, además todos tenemos claro que esa mujer que tanto defiendes no es más que una oportunista, una zorra que está contigo por tu dinero y para conseguir un buen apellido para su mocosa.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Shaoran ya estaba encima del hombre moliéndolo a golpes.

—Lo vas a matar Shaoran, suéltalo. —decía Eriol intentando separarlos.

—Lárguense. No quiero volver a verlos. Les juro que se van a acordar de mi toda su maldita vida, yo mismo me encargare de que no consigan trabajo en ningún lugar, así tenga que perseguirlos por siempre. —gritaba Shaoran mientras veía como otros dos reporteros sacaban casi inconsciente al sujeto que insulto a Sakura.

—Tú también mi Saku, ve por la niña. Eriol las llevara a casa. —Ella asintió saliendo de la oficina.

A leguas se podía notar lo exasperado que encontraba el castaño, se tomaba un trago tras otro del licor más fuerte que tenía.

—Shaoran, no te aconsejo que te pongas a beber. Tienes que mantenerte lo más tranquilo y sobrio que puedas, recuerda que necesitas de toda tu entereza para enfrentar la situación. —aconsejo preocupado Eriol.

—Tienes razón. Necesito que me hagas dos favores uno, que cuides de Sakura por algunos días yo estaré ocupado y no podré hacerlo.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo, ¿Cuál es el otro?

—Necesito que averigües un par de cosas acerca de ella.

Eriol alzo una ceja sorprendido. —¿Acaso desconfías de Sakura? —pregunto.

—No, quiero darle algo y si se lo pregunto personalmente, no será sorpresa. —justifico Li.

—Ya estamos listas. —Entro anunciando la castaña.

Shaoran le sonrió y con un gesto indico a Eriol que las esperara afuera, les dio un beso a cada una en la frente al mismo tiempo que las observaba con infinita ternura.

—Sakura, quiero decirte que durante algunos días no nos veremos. No quiero que vengas a trabajar por lo menos una semana mientras aclaro todo este embrollo, me sentiré mejor de saber que están seguras en casa. Yo estaré muy ocupado atendiendo a los medios y también a mis socios que ya empezaron a llamar irritados por el escándalo, después de eso hablaremos de nosotros.

A Sakura le encanto escuchar la palabra _nosotros_ salir de los labios de Shaoran, ¿será que le pediría que tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad? No estaba segura, pero deseaba con toda su fuerza que este lio terminara pronto. —Está bien Shao, haremos todo lo que digas, pero te extrañaremos mucho.

—Yo también, como loco. —contesto riendo.

—¿Cómo puedes sonreír en momentos como estos? —le pregunto la castaña.

—Para mis chicas siempre tendré una sonrisa. —dijo contemplándolas por última vez en días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura entro corriendo a su departamento, desde el pasillo escucho como timbraba su teléfono. —Hola. —contesto.

—_Sakura, dime ¿te gusto la sorpresita que le prepare a tu amante? Te lo advertí cariño. Te dije bien claro que te alejaras de Li, esto solo es una advertencia para que me vayas conociendo, la próxima puede ser nuestra preciosa hija. __—a__menazo una voz masculina._

Esa voz ella la conocía y por cómo le había hablado podía suponer que era la voz de su esposo, entonces si había sido él, y ella como tonta defendiéndolo frente a Shaoran, pero justo y como él había dicho, ahora tenía más miedo del que jamás había sentido por nadie. No quería que su hijita o el hombre que amaba salieran lastimados por su falta de coraje, había llegado el momento de decir toda la verdad.

De pronto un dolor punzante invadió sus sentidos, esa voz la hizo recordar algo. —Satoshi…— murmuro con voz quebrada.

—_Que bien que aún me recuerdas, querida. __—__dijo el hombre para luego cortar la llamada._

Sakura se arrodillo a llorar desconsolada abrazándose de su hija como consuelo. —No puede ser. Satoshi no. Él no. ¿Cómo pude terminar casada con él? No lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?- gemía atormentándose. De entre todos ¿por qué con él? Solo recordaba todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar en su adolescencia por su culpa, como termino de mal la relación entre ellos hace muchos años, ahora si sabía a qué atenerse con él.

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola! n-n espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, también quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios y a los que siguen la historia por igual, muchas gracias, cariños Sari-natsuki. Nos leemos luego Bye…**


	8. El regreso de un pasado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP. Pero la historia es mía.

Holaa! Aquí les pongo los agradecimientos por sus review de los capítulos 6 y 7 jejeje es que se me paso ponerlos, creí que ya lo había hecho pero no (:3) muchas gracias sin ustedes este fic no sería nada.

**Stellar BS, Endri-Chan, NeNa Li, darck-sakura21, Ely-destiny, Kimbe-Chan, Misa Li.**

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿por qué a mí?"**

**Capítulo****8.**

Cada día que pasaba Sakura sentía que su corazón se estrujaba aún más, desde hace cinco días que había recordado a Satoshi, ahí era donde empezaba su tortura. ¿Cómo pudo haberse casado con él? El llanto de su pequeña la saco de sus pensamientos, la niña se veía un poco decaída por lo que le pidió a Tomoyo que las acompañara al pediatra.

—Todo está bien Sakura, no hay de qué preocuparse tienes una hija muy sana además de hermosa, igual que tú. —dijo el Doctor.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido. —No te pongas nerviosa por algo que es verdad, ambas son muy bellas, lo que pasa es que nunca te lo había dicho porque Shaoran me mataría en ese instante. —explico el médico.

—Tiene razón, Doctor. —contesto divertida Tomoyo.

—Por cierto, me extraña no verlo aquí. Debo suponer que es por lo que le está pasando, aunque deben sentirse orgullosas, he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar algunas de sus entrevistas y las defiende como fiera ante los comentarios mal intencionados de las personas. —Termino de decir el pediatra despidiendo a las mujeres de su consultorio.

—Si, lo estamos, mucho. —contesto la castaña, despidiéndose de igual forma.

Ambas emprendieron su camino deteniéndose en una pequeña cafetería porque Tomoyo quería tratar un asunto de suma importancia con su amiga.

—Sakura, yo quería informarte de… —se vio interrumpida por el móvil de Sakura.

—¡Shaoran! —contesto emocionada la castaña. Hace días que no recibía una llamada de él.

—_Hola Saku, no tengo mucho tiempo me escape de una reunión para llamarte. ¿Cómo les fue en la consulta?_

—Bien Shaoran, el médico dijo que no hay de qué preocuparse. Suzu está más sana que nunca.

—_Me alegra escucharlo. Cuando Eriol me comento que visitarían al pediatra me preocupe mucho por mi princesita. Bueno, te dejo y lamento no haber podido acompañarlas, les mando un besote a ambas, adiós. __—_dijo riendo y corto la llamada.

—No sabes cómo admiro a ese hombre, siempre tiene una sonrisa para ti. —expreso ilusionada Tomoyo.

—¿Cómo sabes que Shaoran..?

—Por tu cara, solo la pones cuando el ríe. —ella se sonrojo, era tan transparente que todo mundo se enteraba de lo que pasaba dentro de ella.

—¿Y de que querías hablarme Tomy? —preguntó dando un sorbo a su café.

—Mira Sakura tienes que hablar ya con Shaoran, hace días le pidió a Eriol que investigara dos cosas de ti. —El tono de voz de Tomoyo era bastante serio al igual que su expresión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Shaoran desconfía de mí? ¿Qué fue lo que le pidió a Eriol? —pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

—La primera no puedo decírtela porque es una sorpresa, y para darte tiempo le suplique a Eriol ser yo quien lo averiguara sino créeme que ya estarías en problemas, pero lo otro y lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es que Shaoran quiere saber quién es el padre de tu hija.

—¿Que… que dices? —No, eso no podía ser.

—A veces pienso que lo mejor es dejar que investiguen su identidad, así podrías recordarlo y hasta separarte de él si es lo que quieres, pero antes tienes que decírselo a Shaoran. Si lo escucha de ti seguro que no se molestara, pero si llega a enterarse por otro lado no sé cómo reaccionaría.

—No, no debe hacerlo porque ya lo recordé. —confesó la castaña.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Qué alegría, quiere decir que ya recuerdas todo! —exclamó emocionada la amatista.

-No, yo… Satoshi Matsudaira fue mi novio hace muchos años, cuando yo tenía quince, lo único que recuerdo de él es que me hizo sufrir mucho aun siendo su novia, era celoso, posesivo, me trataba muy mal. Recuerdo que en una ocasión trate de dejarlo, pero dijo que eso no pasaría hasta que él se cansara de mí. Gracias a Dios el día de mi graduación acordamos que el pasaría a recogerme a mi casa, pero nunca llego. Al principio me dolió porque, pese a todo creo que tenía un amor enfermizo hacia él… creo que después lo supere, no lo sé. —relato confundida y triste la esmeralda.

—Por Dios Sakura, ¿Cómo fue que te casaste con un tipo así? —le cuestiono espantada la amatista.

—Eso es lo que no recuerdo. Solo he conseguido recordar lo poco que te relate. Nada más acerca de mi vida o de mi familia, nada.

—Hay Sakurita, no sabes cómo lo lamento, pero ya sabes su nombre eso es bueno. Shaoran es un buen abogado, él podría ayudarte con tu divorcio y seguro que gana la custodia completa de Suzu.

—Es que tengo miedo de Satoshi. Desde hace mucho me viene amenazando, quiere que me aleje de Shaoran y si no lo hago le hará daño a mi pequeña. —confeso la joven reportera derramando un par de lágrimas.

—Con más razón Sakura. Habla con Shaoran. —animo Tomoyo.

—Si. Lo hare. Hoy mismo, por eso quiero pedirte que te lleves a Suzu contigo esta noche por si las cosas salen mal.

—No te preocupes, yo sé que pase lo que pase todo estará bien. —dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie, tomo de la mano a la esmeralda y la arrastro afuera de la cafetería.

—Tomoyo, ¿a dónde me llevas? —pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

—Solo quiero comprobar si aún no has olvidado como hacer un par de cosas, de lo contrario deberé enseñarte de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estos habían sido los peores días de su vida, era casi medianoche y él acababa de entrar en su edificio, si no hubiese recibido una desagradable llamada de Kaho, probablemente ya estaría sumado a las estadísticas de muertes por quedarse dormido mientras conducía. Paso frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakura, se detuvo. Por un momento pensó en tocar pero ya era muy tarde y no quería molestar.

—Si no fuera por ustedes, no podría soportar todo esto. —susurro, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

Estaba a oscuras y obviamente no había nadie esperándolo, camino directo a su recamara, se sentía morir, la cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía cada parte del cuerpo y seguramente tenía fiebre. Ni siquiera reunió las fuerzas suficientes para desvestirse, solo aflojo un poco su corbata, arrojo el saco y finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Ni siquiera se habría percatado de que alguien más dormía a su lado de no ser porque sintió un ligero peso en su abdomen. —Shaoran. —escucho que murmuraron.

— ¿Sakura, que haces aquí? —le cuestiono alarmado el ambarino.

—Te estaba esperando. Lo siento, me quede dormida y entre con la llave que me diste. —explico sonriendo.

—Sabía que no resistirías tanto tiempo sin verme. ¿Dónde está Zu?

—La deje con Tomoyo, la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo. —dijo incorporándose sobre la cama. —Yo quiero hablarte de… —se interrumpió cuando poso una mano en la frente del ambarino. —Shaoran, estas ardiendo. —chillo la castaña.

—Tú me pones así de caliente. —murmuro Shaoran atrayéndola hasta que quedo sobre él.

—No estoy bromeando, mira, si hasta delirando estas. —farfullo Sakura.

—No es ningún delirio, yo realmente te deseó Sakura. Por favor, se mía esta noche. — le suplico Shaoran mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Shaoran estaría hablando enserio? No, definitivamente él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, aprovecho la posición en la que estaba para retirar la corbata, desabrochar la camisa, y el cinturón del ambarino.

En un ágil movimiento logro sacarle la camisa y los pantalones, para estas alturas Shaoran se encontraba casi desmayado debido a la fiebre, corrió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas. —Shaoran, Shaoran, haz un esfuerzo despierta. —decía desesperada al ver que no reaccionaba, se las arregló para meter las píldoras en la boca del castaño. —Trágatelas cariño. —susurraba dándole a beber un poco de agua.

Después de eso lo cubrió con una sábana, tomo una pequeña toalla que había humedecido con agua bien fría y la puso en la frente de él. —Sakura no me dejes, no quiero estar solo, no de nuevo. —repetía Shaoran.

—No Shao, no te dejare, estoy aquí contigo. —le consolaba la esmeralda. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, la fiebre no estaba cediendo, quizá llamaría a Eriol para avisarle que irían al hospital.

—Madre. ¿Por qué?... Hein no, por favor, no… —Shaoran pronunciaba esas palabras con tanto dolor y angustia que Sakura sentía su propio corazón encogerse. El pobre si debía estar mal para mencionarlos a ellos, y recordar los momentos más horribles de su vida.

Sakura fue un momento a su departamento por un abrigo y su bolso, cuando regreso Shaoran ya se encontraba más tranquilo, ya no deliraba, y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, una hora después fue derrotada por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran despertó sintiéndose extraordinariamente bien, ladeo un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con Sakura que dormía a su lado, luego se miró a sí mismo y se sonrojo violentamente cuando se hayo solo con sus bóxer puestos. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Sakura la noche anterior, pero si traía su ropa puesta ¿será que? No, levanto un poco la sabana y sintió un gran alivio al ver que la esmeralda si estaba vestida.

Se levantó con cuidado y fue a ducharse intentando hacer el menor ruido, cuando ya estuvo listo decidió despertar a Sakura, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. —Buenos días, mi pequeña flor. —le saludo.

—Buenos días Shao. ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Sakura frotándose los ojos.

—De maravilla, pero ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—Ah... Estabas, tenías fiebre y cuide de ti, solo eso. —contesto nerviosa. —¿Qué hora es? —pregunto al darse cuenta de que Shaoran ya traía puesto su traje.

—Son las seis, aún es temprano pero tengo que irme, puedes quedarte a dormir un rato más. —dijo sonriendo. —Por cierto, esta noche tengo una sorpresa para ti y no solo eso, quiero decirte algo importante.

—Yo también. —Sakura recordó el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—Ok, cariño. Nos vemos más tarde y gracias por cuidar de mí, Sakura. —se marchó riendo bajito, definitivamente el hombre ya estaba recuperado, hasta se había atrevido a coquetear con ella de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Tomoyo, no tenías que acompañarme hasta mi departamento. —dijo Sakura. Había salido un par de horas con su amiga al centro comercial y desde entonces actuaba de forma misteriosa.

—En realidad, tenía que hacerlo. —replico Daidoji.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Sakura.

Tomoyo no respondió, solo entrego a la castaña una pequeña cartera, la cual no tuvo oportunidad de abrir porque la amatista la arrojo dentro del departamento junto con su pequeña hija.

Shaoran estaba recostado en un sofá, ella sonrió al ver lo atractivo que se veía con Jeans y una camiseta verde, con esa ropa si parecía el joven de escasos veinticuatro años que era, ya que todo el tiempo vestía tan formal.

—Hola princesas. —dijo Shaoran acercándose para cargar a la pequeña Zu, quien al verlo sonrió como no lo había hecho en días. —Veo que me has extrañado mucho. —le decía el ambarino jugueteando con ella.

—Creo que lo que tenía Zu no era un problema médico, lo que pasa es que ya no puede vivir sin ti, eres su mejor amigo. —explico sonriente la castaña.

—Soy más que eso. —gruño Shaoran. —Auch, no hagas eso a papi le duele. —murmuro bajito cuando Suzu tiro fuertemente de un par de sus mechones chocolate.

—Shaoran, ¿Tu preparaste todo esto?, te quedo hermoso. —expreso la castaña, mientras su hija y él se divertían decidió preparar la cena, pero se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

En la mesa habían colocados tres lugares, uno que seguramente era para su hijita por la silla alta, que por cierto ¿de dónde salió? Ella no la había comprado, dejando eso de lado, cada plato y cubierto estaban pulcramente colocados, el centro de la mesa estaba adornado por un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas.

—Siéntate. —indico Shaoran colocando a Zu en su silla.

Ella obedeció, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, era como un sueño, la cena estuvo deliciosa, aunque no hablaron mucho. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y Shaoran parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

—Sakura, acerca de la sorpresa que te mencione esta mañana, bueno, no sé si te guste, es algo que desde hace mucho quería darte y no lo había hecho porque me gusta mantenerte todo el tiempo posible a mi lado, mas debido a la reciente situación creo que ya es necesario.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Shaoran decía, de repente se puso de pie y tomo una de sus manos, depositando en esta lo que parecía ser una llave.

— ¿Qué es esto? —interrogo una confundida Sakura.

—Es un regalo, y por nada del mundo permitiré un no como respuesta, también quería decirte que tendré que salir de viaje. —respondió un poco nervioso Li.

— ¡Qué, pero si acabas de regresar! ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—El próximo sábado estaré de vuelta, ahora bajemos para que veas tu regalo. —ordenó tomando su abrigo y una maleta.

Bajaron al estacionamiento y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando el castaño le mostro su regalo, era una preciosa camioneta blanca, ahora entendía por qué Tomoyo insistió en que debía recordar cómo se maneja un auto.

—Shaoran, no debiste hacerlo, además debió costarte mucho dinero y…—Shaoran acallo su reclamo depositándole un dedo en los labios.

—Yo quería hacerlo, es necesario Saku y creí que lo más conveniente para ti era tener uno como este por nuestra pequeña. —dijo refiriéndose a que la mayoría de coches que el conducía eran deportivos, pequeños y hasta incomodos para una mujer con hijos.

Shaoran era tan detallista que hasta había incluido la silla de Zu en el asiento trasero, definitivamente no había hombre más maravilloso que él.

Cuando el pidió que fuera ella quien lo llevara al aeropuerto se puso nerviosa, hace mucho que no conducía o bueno, eso podría decirse en teoría por las clases recibió de Tomoyo, efectivamente tal y como ella dijo en su licencia de conducir aparecía que era casada, si Eriol se hubiera enterado seguramente ya no lo estaría contando.

Ambos caminaban como todo un matrimonio a través del aeropuerto, hasta que llegaron a la pista donde un avión privado ya esperaba al ambarino.

—Adiós Shaoran. —susurro Sakura, abrazándose de él.

No supo en que momento Shaoran se inclinó para besarla, fue apenas un roce suave, tierno quizá hasta efímero, pero con mucho significado para el corazón de Sakura.

—Shaoran, yo…

—Shhh, no digas nada preciosa, cuando regrese hablaremos. —Después de robarle un último beso a ella y de despedirse de su pequeña princesita Li se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana había pasado muy rápido, con todo el trabajo que tenía ni siquiera la sintió, pero sonrió al saber que ya era sábado y que Shaoran volvería por la tarde.

Estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas y las de su hija para dirigirse a la guardería, cuando se sintió observada por alguien. —Sa-Satoshi. —murmuro.

—Hola Sakura. —contesto el hombre.

Al verlo algo se removió dentro de ella, no sabía que exactamente, pero tenerlo frente a ella….. Satoshi estaba igual a como lo recordaba, alto, de tez blanca, con sus atractivos cabellos y ojos rojizos, para que lo negaba era un hombre guapísimo, pero no iba a caer de nuevo en esas redes.

Ella estaba tan paralizada, sorprendida y asustada que ni siquiera atino a apartar el rostro cuando este le propino un par de caricias, las cuales estremecieron su ser, que ella recordara cuando fueron novios jamás la había tocado con tal delicadeza.

—Sakura, necesitamos hablar. —dijo Satoshi con esa voz ronca y embriagante, que en sus tiempos lograron convencerla de todo, estaba causando estragos en su mente y ¿en su corazón? No, algo en su cerebro hizo que sus neuronas volvieran a hacer sinapsis y le gritaron "corre Sakura".

Ella corrió hacia el elevador lo más rápido que pudo, aún no estaba lista para hablar con él, se detuvo hasta que fue a chocar con la espalda de alguien.

—Disculpe. —susurro Sakura.

— ¿Qué te sucede Sakurita? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma, estas pálida ¿te sientes mal? —pregunto Eriol.

—No, es que se me hizo un poco tarde. —Esa respuesta no lo dejo muy convencido a Eriol, y frunció un poco el ceño cuando un tipo se les acerco.

—Disculpe señorita, se le cayó esto. —dijo Satoshi entregándole un pequeño papel y retirándose del lugar.

Eriol no sabía por qué, pero ese sujeto no le daba buena espina y Sakura parecía estar ocultando algo, _además la forma en que la miro, ¿Sera el padre de tu hija, Sakura?,_ pensó.

La hizo pasar a su oficina. —¿Tienes algo que quieras decir, Sakurita? —pregunto Hiraguizawa.

—No. —respondió con un suspiro la castaña.

—Bien, ya que no quieres hablar te informo que el próximo lunes tendrás la oportunidad de entrevistar a un famoso Neurocirujano, él es japonés pero se especializo en América, ahora está de vuelta por unos días y nos concedió el permiso de entrevistarlo. —le avisó un poco enojado el editor.

—Vaya suena interesante. ¿Cómo se llama? —cuestiono entusiasmada Sakura.

—Déjame ver… su nombre es Touya Kinomoto.

—Touya Kinomoto. —repitió la reportera. Al escuchar ese nombre sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, pero seguramente se debía al encuentro con Satoshi.

—Luego de eso, el sábado celebraremos nuestro 45º aniversario, debo decirte que tiraremos la casa por la ventana, será una gran fiesta así que no debes faltar y de paso convences al ogro de Shaoran para que te acompañe. —informo Eriol, sonriendo por primera vez desde aquel incidente.

—Muy bien tratare. —habló la castaña retirándose de la oficina. Fue a su cubículo para poder leer la nota de Satoshi.

_Sakura, por favor necesitamos hablar dame una oportunidad cariño, yo aún te amo. Déjame explicarte las razones por las que te abandone aquella vez en el hospital, y comprende que hasta el momento he estado actuando cegado por los celos, no soporto ver a Li a tu lado mucho menos cerca de MI hija. Sé que nuestro matrimonio no estaba bien aun antes de nuestro accidente, que a lo mejor nuestros errores dañaron la relación, pero si tú me perdonas, yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte aquello que descubrí acerca de ti, y que pienso que fue la razón principal por la que nos separamos…._

Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, ¿acaso Satoshi, la estaba culpando a ella?, ¿tan horrible es la verdad que oculta su pasado? Eso la hacía sentir mal, quizá ella fue una mala mujer. Según lo que decía Satoshi en su nota, ella ocultaba algo ¿pero que sería? Parece que esa era una costumbre, le estaba haciendo lo mismo a Shaoran.

Sin embargo necesitaba saber, descubrir quién era ella en realidad. —Después de saberlo, podre hablar contigo Shaoran. —Y si eso implicaba tener que ver a Satoshi lo haría, tomo su teléfono y marco un número que él había dejado.

—Satoshi, acepto hablar contigo. —Se citaron en un restaurante muy lejos del periódico para no ser descubiertos, algo dentro de ella le decía que Eriol había sospechado de algo, y no se arriesgaría a que fuera él y no ella quien le dijera a Shaoran acerca de Satoshi.

—Mi amor. —dijo el hombre recibiendo a su esposa e hija. Satoshi estaba a punto de besarla pero Sakura aparto el rostro, no deseaba confundirse aún más.

—¿Me permites cargarla? —pregunto Matsudaira. ¿Cómo le decía que no? Al fin y al cabo era su padre.

Lo que no se esperaban era que Suzu lo desconociera y comenzara a llorar desesperada por volver a los brazos de su madre.

Satoshi se veía muy molesto y le entrego de nuevo a la bebe. —Ves, esto es tu culpa. La niña ya no me reconoce porque tú de seguro le repites que el imbécil de Li es su padre. —reclamo alterado el pelirrojo.

—Yo no hago eso, el único culpable aquí eres tú. Si te hubieras dignado a permanecer todo este tiempo a mi lado cuidándola y viéndola crecer como lo ha hecho Shaoran, te recibiría con la misma alegría que a él. —refuto la castaña.

—Mira quien lo dice Sakurita, ¿acaso ya no recuerdas cuando me dejaste botado apenas una semana, UNA SEMANA después que diste a luz y te largaste SOLA Sakura? De no ser por mí, esa niña que dices amar tanto no estaría contigo. —replico Satoshi.

¿Qué dijo que?, ¿ella había abandonado a su hija cuando apenas tenía una semana de nacida? –NO, eso no es cierto. Tú me estas mintiendo, estas aprovechándote de que yo no recuerdo nada. —grito la esmeralda.

—Claro que es verdad. El día que tuvimos el accidente yo había ido a buscarte a tu departamento, iba dispuesto a perdonarte, incluso lleve a nuestra hija conmigo para que la vieras, tal vez así tu alma se ablandaría y volveríamos a ser una familia.

—Espera. Lo ves, me estas engañando. La enfermera me dijo que yo iba contigo en el auto. —se defendió Sakura.

—No, eso no es cierto, quien iba conmigo era la niñera que yo contrate para Suzu, es más, si quieres vamos a buscar al socorrista que te saco de tu auto y confirmo la muerte de la niñera. —Sakura acepto. Mientras conducía hacia el hospital rogaba que la versión de Satoshi fuera una vil mentira, si no se sentiría como la peor de las mujeres, la peor de las madres.

Desgraciadamente no fue así, el socorrista, el médico y hasta el conductor de la ambulancia confirmaron lo dicho por Satoshi, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su pequeña?

—Ahora, ¿me crees? —Pregunto orgulloso Satoshi.

—Si, pero Satoshi en tu nota dijiste que nuestro matrimonio ya andaba mal y que descubriste algo de mí, que eso había terminado de separarnos, ¿podridas decirme que es? —le pidió casi en un susurro la esmeralda.

—Mira tú y yo estamos casados sí, pero yo vivía aquí en Tokio y tu decidiste irte por tu lado gritando a los cuatro vientos que eras soltera, vivimos así mucho tiempo. Ocasionalmente tu venias a visitarme, pero por alguna razón tu jamás permitiste que fuera yo quien lo hiciera, y si quieres saber la verdad ni siquiera yo conozco muchos detalles de tu vida Sakura, eras una mujer muy misteriosa. Cuando quedaste embaraza tratamos de vivir juntos los últimos meses antes que dieras a luz, pero nos la pasábamos peleando, cuando por fin llego el día en que nació Suzu, creí que las cosas cambiarían pero no fue así y tu terminaste largándote de nuevo dejándome a la niña. —relato solemnemente Satoshi.

—_No puede ser soy un monstruo. _Pero dime que es Satoshi. ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? —insistió Sakura.

El hombre guardo silencio. Sakura pudo notar como sus ojos rojizos, se encendieron como fuego por la pregunta. —No pienso decírtelo, si algún día tu llegas a recordarlo pues tomaras tu decisión, pero piénsalo, esta es una oportunidad que nos ha dado la vida para que seamos felices con nuestra hija. —la miro a los ojos y agrego: —Olvidémonos de todo Sakura, yo perdonare tus errores, tu creo que por suerte no recuerdas los míos, pero si yo todos estos meses me he alejado de ti es porque quiero cambiar, quiero dejar de ser ese hombre celoso, posesivo que conoces y recuerdas, para ser alguien nuevo, alguien mejor para ti y nuestra hija. —argumento el pelirrojo.

—Yo lo siento Satoshi, pero no quiero regresar contigo. —le rechazo la esmeralda. Muy tarde, ella se habia enamorado de Shaoran. Satoshi Matsudaira, no cabía en su vida, ni en su corazón, eso le pertenecía exclusivamente a Li.

—No Sakura, piénsalo. Creo que ha sido demasiado para ti por hoy, cuando estés lista para darme una respuesta, llámame. —No obstante, Matsudaira no se daría por vencido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llego a su edificio Sakura fue directo a tocar la puerta de Shaoran, necesitaba verlo, contarle todo de una vez, y albergaba la esperanza de que él la perdonara, que supiera comprenderla. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su amor.

Pero para su desgracia no fue Shaoran quien abrió, a cambio era una mujer evidentemente unos 5 años mayor que ellos, pelirroja, muy bonita, pero su alma se destrozó por completo cuando noto que la única prenda que la mujer llevaba puesta era una camiseta de Shaoran.

—Hola. —saludo la mujer con voz altiva. —Tú debes ser la obra de caridad de Shaoran.

—Me llamo Sakura y vine a hablar con Shaoran, no con usted. —espeto la castaña abriéndose paso, pero Kaho se lo impidió.

—Claro, si tú lo único que haces es pedirle dinero a MI novio para mantener a tu mocosa, y él es tan bueno que se ha mantenido a tu lado por lástima, porque eso es lo único que siente por ti, lastima. —vocifero la pelirroja.

—No es verdad. Shaoran, el no… —Sakura termino rompiendo en llanto cuando vio salir a Shaoran de su habitación con una gran sonrisa y solo con una toalla en la cintura.

—Sakura. —susurro Shaoran con cara de espanto.

Ella los observo con dolor por última vez, Shaoran solo había jugado con ella, la enamoro, ilusiono, le dio falsas esperanzas, solo para desengañarla de esta manera.

—Sakura, espera. —grito Shaoran, corrió a vestirse y salió directo al departamento de ella.

—Sakura, ábreme, déjame explicarte, esto no es lo que parece. —Shaoran estaba tan desesperado que hasta pensó en tirar la puerta, pero Sakura no tardó mucho en abrir.

—Vete, vete Shaoran. No quiero volver a verte. Me mentiste, nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una novia, solo jugaste conmigo. Te odio, eres un maldito mentiroso, igual o peor que los hombres de los que tanto me protegías, no te quiero cerca de mi o de mi hija jugando a ser su padre porque no lo eres, jamás lo serás. —reclamo Sakura, arrojándole a la cara todos los regalos costosos que les había dado incluyendo la llave de su auto, él estaba impresionado por la reacción de ella, en esos instantes salieron del ascensor una furiosa Tomoyo que paso ignorándolo olímpicamente y arrastró consigo a la castaña dejándolo solo en el pasillo con Eriol.

Eriol puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, Shaoran volteo esperando recibir algo de apoyo, pero no fue eso lo que Eriol le dio. —Te lo advertí, idiota. —dijo Eriol soltándole tremendo puñetazo en la cara, el castaño observo como también su amigo entraba al departamento de Sakura dejándolo allí, solo, con la nariz rota y sin haber podido dar una explicación convincente.

**Notas de autora:**

u-u pobre Shao no creen?, Kaho es una arpía y lo del esposo de Saku, hay noo hasta yo misma me siento intrigada jajaja ni porque se cómo terminara todo este embrollo XD, bueno saludos nos leemos luego. OK


	9. ¿Una vida juntos?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP, pero esta linda y enredada historia si es mia XD.

**Agradecimientos: **hola a todos, gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y el tiempo que se toman para leer las locuras que escribo, muchas, muchas gracias:

**Endri-Chan, Stellar BS, aniha hiuga, ****Kendrix astrix****, Neko Selene, ****kimbe-chan**** , Sakura Shaoran. SCC' Fcbok, ****Misa Li****, ****darck-sakura21****, ****Karol 38****.**

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿por qué a mí?"**

**Capítulo 9**

—¡Oh Shaoran! ¿Qué te sucedió? —pregunto Kaho acercándose al castaño, quien había entrado a su departamento hecho una fiera y probablemente con la nariz rota.

—Cállate, empieza a explicar ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y con mi ropa puesta?, creí que te había dejado bien claro que lo nuestro termino. —le grito.

Ella no contesto, fue directo al baño en busca de un botiquín, pero antes de acercarse a Shaoran que seguramente la correría a patadas del departamento por lo que le dijo a sakura prefirió vestirse, cuando salió de ahí vio al castaño recostado en uno de los sillones y su estado dejaba mucho que desear, tal vez el realmente amaba a aquella mujer, no lo había visto tan mal desde los tiempos en que Hein vivía.

Sigilosamente se colocó a un lado de el para limpiar su herida. —Déjame Kaho, no seas hipócrita. Dime ahorita mismo ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura? —refunfuño Shaoran.

—Solo la verdad. —contesto desinteresadamente la mujer.

—ah, y según tu ¿Cuál es?

—Que estas con ella solo por lastima, que para ti solo es una obra de caridad. —respondió Kaho.

Shaoran se carcajeo irónicamente por esa respuesta. —No seas tonta, si alguien aquí lo ha sido eres tú. ¿Se te olvida que todo lo que eres Kaho, me lo debes a mí?

—No Shaoran. No se me olvida, por eso sé que ella no te ama, que busca de ti lo mismo que yo, dinero. —confeso con cierta vergüenza.

—Te equivocas. Ella me ama, me lo ha demostrado innumerables veces, con Sakura lo tengo todo, me siento pleno a su lado. —replico el ambarino.

—Entiende que ella solo te está utilizando. Además tiene una hija que ve tú a saber quién es el padre, cuando el regrese te dejara Shaoran a quien realmente ama es al otro, no te dejes engañar, que se acueste contigo no significa que te quiere, seguramente cada vez que la tocas, que la besas, cuando le haces el amor no es contigo con quien ella lo hace, es con el otro con el padre de su hija. —Esas palabras dolieron más que cualquier golpe, ¿será cierto? Para tener una hija con alguien ella debió amarlo mucho y un amor así de fuerte no se olvida tan fácil.

—No, eso es mentira. Ella me ama, me ha hecho feliz sin necesidad de acostarse conmigo, muy al contrario de ti que solo allí me hiciste feliz. —El castaño se puso de pie, ya se estaba cansando de la situación, no iba a permitir que alguien que ni siquiera conocía a Sakura lo envenenara en su contra. Tomo a Kaho por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarla fuera de su departamento.

—Vete y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme mal de Sakura, ella me quiere solo a mí, solo tiene ojos, corazón y cabeza para mí. Ella es mía, no tengo que compartirla con nadie, en cambio contigo tuve que soportar ver cómo me restregabas a tus amantes en la cara. Lo nuestro no fue amor, fue quizá conveniencia, yo tenía sexo y tu dinero, ahora ya no nos necesitamos más, así que piérdete de una vez. —dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Kaho.

Kaho no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que hizo. Shaoran tenía razón ella nunca lo amo, pero él era un buen hombre, la había mantenido durante muchos años, pago su carrera, todo lo que había logrado fue gracias a él. Por eso sentía que le debía mucho y ella se encargaría de alejar a Sakura de su lado, no iba a permitir que otra mujer igual o peor que ella lo usara de nuevo a su conveniencia.

No. No ahora que ella había conocido el amor, también Shaoran merecía conocerlo. Él más que nadie, y si para eso tenía que luchar por alejar a la tal Sakura, lo haría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Sakura, cálmate. Ya no llores, Shaoran no merece tus lágrimas. —decía Tomoyo. Estaba enojada con su amigo y también con Eriol, él jamás menciono que Shaoran aun tuviera novia.

—Es que… el me engaño Tomoyo… estos últimos días…me hizo creer que me quería… y no es verdad. —gemía entre llantos la castaña.

Eriol quería partirse en dos, para que una parte se quedara consolando a Sakura y la otra fuera a reprender y aconsejar a su amigo. De repente sintió un dolor en su cabeza y no era nada más que su hasta ahora dulce novia jalándole los cabellos, trago lo más grueso que le fue posible, Tomoyo estaba enfadada porque él le había ocultado un par de cositas de Shaoran, pero y ella ¿acaso no ocultaba también cosas de Sakura?

—Mi amor, me lastimas. —La amatista en lugar de suavizarse, lo jaloneo con más fuerza. Eriol estaba sorprendido jamás pensó que tuviera tanta.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que Shaoran aún seguía con esa vieja? —grito furiosa Tomoyo.

—Porque no es de mi incumbencia andar revelando la vida de los demás, todos ocultamos algo, además tu no vas a ir corriendo a contarle a Shaoran los secretos de Sakura por más oscuros que sean ¿o si? —respondió Eriol.

Ante eso Daidoji no podía refutar nada, tenía razón el secreto de Sakura era mucho peor, solo por eso accedió a dejar en paz los cabellos de su novio, pero pagaría su traición y muy caro, tenerlo en abstinencia por un mes sería suficiente.

Eriol ante la macabra sonrisa de su novia sabía lo que le esperaba, por culpa de su amigo conocería la castidad. —Pero no creas que me cayó en gracia verla de nuevo por aquí. —se apresuró a decir antes que su novia pensara otra cosa.

—Chicos no peleen entre ustedes por nuestra culpa, además es la novia de Shaoran y ustedes sus amigos antes que míos, deberían estar con él. —opino Sakura.

—No Sakura, esa vieja me cae malísimo ¿o es que no la viste? Es mayor que nosotros y solo busca a Shaoran cuando necesita dinero, no sé por qué rayos no la dejo cuando se dio cuenta que lo engañaba. —revelo Tomoyo.

¿Qué? ¿Kaho le había sido infiel y la perdono? Vaya que Shaoran debía tener un corazón demasiado generoso o ser muy estúpido o lo que es peor estar muy enamorado. —Dices que se enteró que le fue infiel, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Yo fui uno de sus amantes. —confeso Eriol. A Sakura se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, que forma más horrible de enterarse de algo, ¿su mejor amigo y su novia? Definitivamente optaba por la primera opción, el corazón del ambarino era demasiado generoso. —_Entonces si los perdono a ellos, tengo oportunidad que me perdone a mí. __—_pensó Sakura.

—Por eso ayude a Sakurita a conquistar a Shaoran, para que él se decidiera a dejarla de una vez. —explico Eriol.

—Pero ya ves, no funciono, el sigue con ella. —dijo en un suspiro la esmeralda.

—Yo pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad Sakura, antes que llegáramos me pareció que necesitaba explicarte algo, además ya llegara el momento en que la que va a necesitar esa oportunidad eres tú. —aconsejo Tomoyo, refiriéndose al asunto de Satoshi.

—Se la daré, pero no ahora, no me siento ni con fuerzas ni con ánimos de escucharlo. Por favor les pido que me dejen sola, ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Ambos se retiraron dejando atrás a una triste Sakura, pero su tristeza no solo se debía a la "traición" de Shaoran, sino a lo dicho por Satoshi, ahora más que nunca deseaba con el alma no recordar su vida anterior.

Camino hasta su habitación y tomo a Suzu en brazos, de hoy en adelante se prometía ser la mejor de las madres, aun no podía creer la clase de mujer que había sido como para abandonar a una indefensa bebe. —Creo que lo de mi accidente no fue una simple casualidad o un error del destino, sirvió para darme una nueva vida en la que soy más humana, mejor mujer de lo que fui alguna vez, porque hoy en día yo daría mi vida por ti hijita. —alego la esmeralda.

Se recostó un momento en la cama junto con Suzu, pensando que ella era lo único bueno que resulto de su relación con Satoshi, aunque él dijo que cambiaría ¿convendría darle una oportunidad? Su conciencia decía que debía dársela, no podía negarle el derecho de ver crecer a su hija, pero su corazón gritaba que se quedara al lado de Shaoran, no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Zu quedo profundamente dormida se levantó a ponerse algo más ligero, saco de su armario un camisón de seda blanco con encajes rosas, el cual solo le cubría lo necesario, debían ser casi las doce de la noche no pudiendo conciliar el sueño abrió la puerta del balcón y salió por un instante. Una noche cálida, el cielo estrellado y una hermosa luna llena se inclinaron para recibirla.

—Te ves… preciosa. —pronuncio la persona que menos deseaba ver, por lo menos durante un par de días mientras ella aclaraba su situación.

Involuntariamente sus ojos esmeralda lo buscaron en aquella densa oscuridad, no le gustó nada lo que encontró. Shaoran estaba semiinconsciente por lo borracho que estaba. Él no era ningún alcohólico, ella que lo conocía tanto sabía que Shaoran solo tomaba cuando había llegado a su límite para soportar una difícil circunstancia o que estuviera celebrando algo.

—Es por ambas razones. —explico trabajosamente el castaño, había tomado tanto que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra.

—¿Qué dices? Shaoran retírate un poco del balcón puedes caerte, por favor. —grito asustada Sakura.

—y… si lo hago, ¿me escucharas?

—Si, si claro. —acepto la esmeralda. ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Vio cómo se dejó caer en una silla mecedora que él adoraba, ella siempre se burlaba de eso alegando que solo los ancianos las usan pero vaya que fue de utilidad en esa ocasión.

—Estoy celebrando que al fin me libre del yugo de Kaho, y la otra razón es porque la mujer que amo está enojada conmigo, además de eso me echo en cara que no soy el padre de su hija y eso me dolió sabes. También está la endemoniada duda de saber si realmente ella ya no siente nada por aquel sujeto, el mayor de mis temores es que él aparezca y las arranque de mi lado. Eso yo no lo soportaría, juro que no. —Después de eso Shaoran se quedó dormido, por lo tanto ella no logro decirle, prometerle que eso no pasaría, aunque ahora que lo pensaba fue lo mejor, su futuro con Satoshi era incierto. Reconocer que él había removido viejos sentimientos no era fácil, pero su amor por Shaoran era más grande y por eso se quedaría a su lado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Vaya que Sakura era la mujer más linda y escurridiza que conocía. Todo el fin de semana y la mañana de hoy lo había evitado, si recordaba haber hablado con ella el sábado pero no dijo lo que debía decir. Le informaron que Sakura había salido a entrevistar a un prestigiado medico en un hotel no muy lejos de ahí, por lo tanto había decidido hacer a un lado sus obligaciones e ir en busca de la mujer de su vida.

—Buenos días. —saludo a la chica del cubículo vecino a Sakura.

—Señor Li, buenos días. —contesto Naoko.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, ¿estás muy ocupada?

—NO, para usted nunca lo estoy, puede pedir lo que sea. — Shaoran alzo una ceja. Bueno, de algo servirá traer a todas las reporteras locas por él.

—Necesito que salgas a cubrir a Sakura en una entrevista, aquí está toda la información acerca de esa persona, ¿puedes hacerlo? —pregunto colocando una mano en el hombro de Naoko.

—Si. —consiguió articular la joven después de la sonrisa matadora que su jefe le había dedicado.

Shaoran iba sonriendo orgulloso del poder que ejercía sobre las mujeres, cuando se topó con alguien. —¿Satoshi Matsudaira? —Pregunto Shaoran.

—Hola Li, ¿Cómo has estado? —respondió extendiendo una mano al ambarino, este la tomo e invito a Satoshi a pasar a su oficina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que sea para hablar conmigo, ¿o acaso tienes alguna duda sobre el contrato? —cuestiono Shaoran rodeando su escritorio.

—No Li. Me parece que unir mi empresa con la tuya es la mejor decisión que pude tomar, la verdad vine buscando a una reportera.

—¿A quién? —le interrogo interesado Shaoran.

—A Sakura, he escuchado que es una de las mejores y me interesa que sea ella quien cubra el evento que realizaremos el domingo en tu casa solariega. —explico Matsudaira. Le dejaría el privilegio a su esposa de ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Shaoran.

—Lo siento, pero busca a alguien más. Sakura como mi respectiva pareja deberá cumplir sus obligaciones como anfitriona ese día, y como veras no podrá hacer ese trabajo.

Satoshi solo forzó una sonrisa. Shaoran siempre le habia caído mal desde que lo conoció después de la muerte de Hein, cuando asumió el mando de todas las empresas, y ahora forzosamente terminaron asociándose.

—_Pero Li es tan imbécil que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que su amada Sakurita y yo llevamos el mismo apellido. __—_Pensó Satoshi. —Es una lástima, me retiro entonces nos veremos luego. —dijo levantándose de la silla. Al salir de la oficina se encontró con Eriol y este pareció reconocerlo pero no dijo nada.

—Shaoran, ¿Quién es ese tipo? —Pregunto Eriol desde la puerta.

—Es uno de mis nuevos socios Satoshi Matsudaira. Y si no te importa amigo hablaremos luego, debo ir a buscar a Sakura. —explico el castaño mientras corría fuera de su oficina, dejando a Eriol con la palabra en la boca.

—Pero yo no soy ningún despistado como tu Shaoran y si mis sospechas son ciertas ese tal Satoshi es… —No se quedaría con la duda y solo había alguien que podía resolverla.

—Tomoyo, necesito que hablemos. —exigió Eriol llegando a la guardería, tomo a su novia por el brazo y ambos se encerraron en el pequeño cuarto de servicio.

—¡Nos han estado viendo la cara de estúpidos! —grito Hiraguizawa.

La amatista se asustó mucho, nunca había visto a Eriol tan enfadado. —¿De qué hablas? —farfullo ella.

—No te hagas Tomoyo. Tú sabías que Sakura nos ha estado engañando, la muy estúpida es casada, ¿y qué crees? Su marido no es nada más ni nada menos que uno de los socios de Shaoran, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, pero Eriol hay una explicación... Espera. ¿Adónde vas? —pregunto la niñera al momento que su novio salió del cuarto.

—A evitar que MI amigo haga el ridículo suplicándole amor a una mujer que no lo merece, que lo único que ha hecho es engañarlo, esa mujer no es nada más que la espía de su marido. Ahora ya no me cabe ninguna duda de que fueron ellos quienes entregaron en bandeja de plata todos los secretos de Shaoran a los medios. —acuso el editor.

Tomoyo se lanzó sobre Eriol para evitar que fuera con el ambarino a decirle cosas que no eran ciertas, y complicara mucho más las cosas para Sakura.

—Espera, eso no es verdad. Lo que sucede es que Sakura, ella no sabía que Satoshi era su esposo hasta hace unos días. En el accidente que tuvo perdió la memoria y si, cometió el error de no desmentirnos cuando todos asumimos que era madre soltera, pero entiende que le daba vergüenza decir que era casada y que no sabía quién era su esposo. Además las cosas no son como piensas, el tipo ese la abandono en el hospital sin impórtale su suerte ni la de su hija, y el muy desgraciado ahora ha regresado implorándole perdón y que regresen, pero Sakura no acepto, ella de verdad ama a Shaoran. Por favor no le quites la oportunidad de ser ella quien le explique las cosas, dale tiempo por favor. —le suplico la amatista a su novio.

Eriol no se podía negar a la petición de su novia y en nombre del cariño que Sakura se había ganado le daría esa oportunidad, pero de ahora en adelante no se fiaría tanto de ella.

—Está bien Tomy, pero así como yo guardare silencio tú debes hacer lo mismo. Vamos a ver hasta dónde llega Sakura. —dijo Hiraguizawa mientras se conducían una vez más al cuarto de servicio.

—¿Qué te parece si me levantas el castigo? —sugirio una vez adentro, incitando a la amatista a cometer un par de travesuras.

—Te lo ganaste. —respondió Tomoyo despojándose de la única prenda que envolvía su delicada figura, dando pie para que Eriol la tomara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso al muchacho Kaho? —pregunto exaltado un hombre no mayor de treinta años, bastante apuesto, de ojos y cabellos oscuros.

—No te enojes Touya, ya sé que me equivoque. Debí hablar primero con ella. —se justificó la mujer.

—Si te traje conmigo fue para que lo ayudaras no para que le destruyeras la vida. —siguió reclamando Kinomoto.

—Perdóname amor, yo solo… no quería que Shaoran saliera lastimado de nuevo. —dijo tomando la mano del hombre que la transformo por completo, enseñándole el verdadero significado del amor.

Shaoran había llegado unos minutos antes al hotel, pero no encontraba a Sakura por ningún lado, llego así al restaurante encontrándose a Kaho con un tipo que seguramente era su nuevo amante.

—Vaya que tú no pierdes el tiempo Kaho. —interrumpió Shaoran acercándose a ellos. —Ahora entiendo porque actuaste tan rara meses atrás cuando fui a visitarte, claro, si me estabas viendo la cara una vez más.

Touya se puso de pie, la verdad el joven tenía razón. Él era consciente de que Kaho tenía otra relación cuando se involucró con ella, y por lo mismo había accedido a traerla para compensar un poco la traición que cometieron, pero no se esperaba que su amada fuera a meter la pata hasta el fondo con el chico.

—Por favor Kaho, déjanos solos. —ordeno Touya.

—¿Para qué? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —gruño el castaño.

Touya solo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Kaho y está sin refutar nada se alejó del lugar.

—Siéntate. —ofreció Touya.

—Al grano, ¿Qué me quieres decir? —espetó Li cruzándose de brazos.

—En primer lugar quiero ofrecerte una disculpa porque aun sabiendo que tú eras la pareja de Kaho me involucre con ella. Cuando nos enteramos del problema que tuviste hace días Kaho dijo que quería ayudarte de alguna forma, y más que nada por eso accedí a volver a Japón. Lo que no me esperaba era que ella fuera a actuar de una manera tan inconsciente, yo creí que primero hablaría con la chica de la que estás enamorado y descubrir si en realidad se merecía a una persona como tú. —explico el galeno.

—¿Una persona como yo? —pregunto Shaoran.

—Si. Kaho habla maravillas de ti, alega que eres un buen hombre y que mereces ser feliz. No malinterpretes su modo de proceder, lo hizo para protegerte, para que no cayeras de nuevo con una mujer que lo único que busca de ti es el dinero.

—Y si sabes perfectamente como es Kaho, ¿Qué haces con ella? Tú no pareces ser mal tipo. —opino el castaño.

—Ella ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la mujer fría e interesada que conociste. Se perfectamente que ama y en ningún momento dudaría de su amor, además estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles ayudándome a sobrellevar la perdida de mi hermanita. —relato Kinomoto.

—Lo siento mucho. —interrumpió el ambarino.

Touya solo le sonrió. —Veo que a pesar de ser bastante joven tienes la madurez necesaria para afrontar tu solo los problemas. Disculpa nuestra intromisión y si tanto crees amar a esa mujer, búscala y se feliz con ella. —le aconsejo el galeno.

—Yo la amo a ella y a su pequeña hija como si fuera mía. Ellas son lo más preciado que tengo, daría mi vida y mi fortuna a cambio de su felicidad.

—Suerte entonces, espero volver a vernos algún dia. —dijo Touya. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos a modo de despedida.

Cuando Shaoran se marchó Kaho se acercó de nuevo al galeno. —Él te recordó a tu hermana verdad.

—Si. Si mi pequeña hermanita viviera, con gusto se la entregaría a un joven como él. Lástima, hubiesen sido el uno para el otro. —Kaho le obsequio un abrazo consolador a su prometido. El golpe más duro para Touya había sido perder a la hermana que cuido con tanta devoción durante muchos años.

—Disculpe señor Kinomoto, soy Naoko Yanagisawa ¿está listo para la entrevista?

—Claro, siéntate. —contesto solemnemente Touya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura corría con todo lo que sus pies daban, se le había hecho tarde para la entrevista y todo porque había tenido que viajar en transporte público, era horrible, detestaba hacerlo, pero la necesidad la empujo. Por la mañana olvido su cartera por las prisas de no encontrarse con Shaoran.

—Te encontré. —grito el ambarino que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

Sakura se asustó cuando lo escucho y corrió más rápido. Con lo que no contaba era que uno de sus tacones la traicionaría, cayó al suelo y al instante sintió unos fuertes brazos incorporándola.

—Shaoran…

—¿Te lastimaste? —pregunto un preocupado Shaoran.

—No, no te preocupes estoy bien. Ahora déjame debo trabajar. —dijo la castaña soltándose del agarre de Shaoran.

—No, ya llego alguien que va sustituirte. Así que no tienes más excusas, tendrás que escucharme.

Sakura le sonrió maliciosamente y se arrojó sobre él tirándolo al suelo. —No hay nada que explicar, Kaho hablo conmigo hace unas horas. —le informo Sakura.

Shaoran rodo sobre si para que fuera Sakura quien quedara abajo esta vez. —Entonces, ¿me perdonas? —le pregunto Shaoran esbozando una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —contesto Sakura buscando los labios sabor chocolate que había probado una vez.

—Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto Shaoran mordisqueando el labio inferior de la castaña.

¿Novia? Más bien seria su amante, pero en estos momentos nadie más que ellos importaba. —Si. —confirmo sin ninguna duda la esmeralda.

Seguramente las personas que circulaban en los alrededores pensaban que ni si quiera pudieron esperar a llegar al hotel para hacer sus cochinadas, ya que estaban afuera de uno y Shaoran se estaba derritiendo en pasión sobre el andén.

—Shao..ran.. Estamos… en la…calle. —articulaba la castaña cada vez que él descuidaba un poco sus labios.

El gruño por lo bajo y antes de separase lamio con sutileza los labios de su novia, borrando así los últimos rastros de lipstick que le quedaban. —Sabes, ambos tenemos un sabor delicioso. —susurro mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Sakura sintió claramente como sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí al escuchar tal declaración de su _novio_. —Shaoran, no me digas esas cosas, me da pena. —murmuro la castaña escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

A Shaoran le parecía tan tierno que Sakura se sonrojara, además hasta la forma en que lo había besado era torpe e inexperta, de no ser porque ya tiene una hija hubiera jurado que era una niña asustadiza la que tenía en sus brazos. —_Posiblemente de eso se valió el tipo que la embarazo y después huyo como todo un cobarde. __—_Pensó el castaño.

—Ya verás que cuando estemos haciendo cosas mucho más ricas que esto no te dará pena. —declaro Shaoran en tono burlón, logrando que Sakura se sonrojara aún más.

—Ya deja de molestarme. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos por Suzu y nos perdemos por allí el resto del día o tienes mucho trabajo?

—Me parece perfecto. Hace mucho que no vamos de paseo los tres solos, incluso celebraremos que de ahora en adelante estaremos _juntos por siempre_.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

—Eh, bueno yo..

—Entonces, ¿no quieres?

—Si. Si quiero vivir contigo. —contesto casi gritando Shaoran. Nunca creyó que fuera Sakura quien se lo propusiera, pero en el fondo era una de las cosas que más deseaba.

—Entonces quédate a dormir esta noche, mañana no tenemos que ir a la oficina por lo tanto podemos permanecer en la cama todo el tiempo que quieras. —ofreció Sakura, sentándose sobre las piernas del castaño y enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Shaoran pensaba que le daría una combustión en ese momento. ¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura tímida y torpe de hace algunos días? Porque la que tenía enfrente lo estaba seduciendo de una forma tan… experta. Solo que ahí había un pequeño problema. Él por más increíble que suene no estaba listo para comenzar su vida sexual con Sakura. ¿La deseaba como loco? Por supuesto, pero quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran diferentes, como debieron ser para Sakura en su relación anterior de la cual había resultado Suzu, por eso reuniría toda su fuerza de voluntad y esperaría a casarse primero con ella para después hacerla su mujer.

—Está bien cosita hermosa, pero por el momento solo dormiremos. ¿Te parece?

Sakura suspiro derrotada. Llevaba casi UNA semana tratando de seducir al ambarino, pero ese hombre si que era duro, no lo había logrado, aunque sonrió al saber que por lo menos había conseguido que vivieran juntos y teniéndolo en casa por las noches sería más fácil.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Ni ella misma lo sabía o quizá era porque necesitaba borrar de su cuerpo las huellas de un pasado con Satoshi y no solo las de él, ¿Quién le aseguraba que Satoshi había sido el único hombre en su vida? Nadie, porque ni ella lo recordaba.

—Está bien. Me sentiré satisfecha solamente sintiéndote a mi lado. —respondió Sakura.

—Gracias por entenderme. —dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie con Sakura en brazos, la llevo hasta la habitación donde la deposito suavemente sobre su lecho.

Luego de haberse asegurado de que Suzu no necesitaba nada, él también decidió descansar tomando posición a un lado de su novia que yacía profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó por el olor a jugo de naranja recién exprimido, seguramente acompañado de hot cakes, salió de la cama y se condujo a la cocina donde encontró a ambas castañas.

—Shao, buenos días. —saludo Sakura acercándose para recibirlo con un beso.

—Buenos días. —contesto Shaoran. —¿Vas a salir amor? —pregunto al ver que tanto Zu como Sakura estaban perfectamente arregladas.

—Si, iremos al centro comercial junto con Tomoyo, compraremos los vestidos para esta noche, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ah, si. —contesto nervioso. ¿Cómo le decía que iría pero NO con ella?

—Bueno, que te parece si nos encontramos en la fiesta. Ya sabes cómo es Tomoyo de compras, se emociona demasiado. —sugirió Sakura.

—Perfecto. —respondió Shaoran ampliando su sonrisa, _de la que se salvó_. —Entonces porque no dejas conmigo a la niña, así podrás ir de un lado a otro sin preocuparte.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasara con ella en la noche, dónde la dejaras?

—No te preocupes, contrataremos una niñera. —contesto Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

A Sakura no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar a Suzu con una niñera, pero si Shaoran lo aprobaba no podía decir nada contra ello, él tenía razón, nunca debió decirle que no es el verdadero padre de su hija cuando el que más merecía llevar ese título era él_. __—__Se lo merece mucho más que Satoshi. __—_pensó la esmeralda.

Cuando Sakura se marchó Shaoran puso en marcha su plan. —Vamos cariño, tenemos mucho que hacer. —indico el ambarino levantándose de la mesa y tomando a Zu en brazos.

**Notas de autora:**

**1.**Hola! que les pareció la vida de pareja de los castaños?, a mi perfecta jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque sea un poquito :3 deberás que le pongo muchas ganas y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo asimismo **aprovecho para informales que la próxima semana NO HABRA ACTUALIZACION, estaré muy ocupada con unos trabajos y estudiando para los exámenes parciales, **por lo tanto agradezco su comprensión y apoyo, cariños Sari-natsuki**.. PD: Espero como siempre sus comentarios, Bye.**


	10. De novio a amante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad del CLAMP, pero la historia si es mía.

**Agradecimientos:**

¡Hola!, muchas gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios:

**Serenasexilady, kimbe-chan, Stellar BS, Endri-Chan, Misa Li, animeyaoigirl, darck-sakura21, Ceciali.**

"**Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿Por qué a mí?"**

**Capítulo 10.**

—Sakura, ¿te sucede algo? —pregunto preocupada Tomoyo al ver que la ojiverde estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Es que Shaoran, me dejo plantada! —Chillo la madre se Suzu.

La amatista empezó a recorrer el lugar en busca del castaño. Eriol había tenido toda la razón cuando dijo que tiraría la casa por la ventana, cada detalle, desde la decoración del salón hasta la última servilleta había sido selecciona meticulosamente derrochando solo elegancia y magnificencia, encontró todo menos a Li.

—_Cuando lo vea, se arrepentirá de haberme conocido_. —amenazo mentalmente la novia del joven editor.

—Tomoyo, es mejor que me vaya. —suspiro Sakura.

—Claro que NO, seguramente vendrá más tarde.

Cuando se acercaba la medianoche Eriol comenzó a otorgar diferentes reconocimientos, llegando al fin, al que cerraría con broche de oro la celebración. —El premio para la mejor reportera del año es para Sakura Matsudaira. —anuncio animoso.

Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente, no lo podía creer, si ni siquiera llevaba un año trabajando para el periódico. Por tal motivo se observaron diferentes reacciones, algunos aplaudieron y hasta se pusieron de pie mostrando sus respetos a la esmeralda, mientras que otro grupo simplemente aplaudió a regañadientes, ya que pensaban que este era uno de los tantos privilegios de Sakura por ser la novia del joven Li y más cuando observaron que quien le entregaría el reconocimiento seria el mismo Shaoran en persona.

Para Sakura su novio era el hombre más apuesto de todos, se veía guapísimo en su esmoquin negro y como siempre su desordenado cabello chocolate dándole un aspecto juvenil, sin embargo para Shaoran…. Sakura se veía hermosa sí, pero el verla vestida de esa manera es como si estuviese viendo a otra mujer o quizá no era tanto eso, sino que por más loco que suene él tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un _Déjà vu_ y precisamente eso era lo extraño, nunca había tenido esa sensación, bueno tal vez porque Sakura no es de las mujeres que se desviven por estar arregladas todo el día, eso le gustaba de ella, su belleza natural.

—Felicidades Sakura, te lo mereces. —dijo Eriol, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

—Felicidades, mi amor. —le susurro Shaoran en medio de un tierno abrazo.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Respondió ella.

El solo sonrió, separándose para entregarle el reconocimiento, instantáneamente se vieron envueltos por una lluvia de luces, que no eran más que flashes de cámaras fotográficas, entre ellas la de Daidoji para la que sonrieron abiertamente.

Media hora después según el ambarino, era hora de marcharse. —¿Nos vamos, Sakura? —pregunto.

—Sí, estoy muy cansada y no he visto a Suzu en todo el día. —asintió ella.

—No te preocupes por ella, mi pequeña campanita está profundamente dormida en su habitación. —afirmo el castaño.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo de preguntar a que se refería con "su habitación", porque una limosina se estaciono frente a ellos, dejándola sin habla cuando Shaoran como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta invitándola a subir.

Una vez adentro el castaño descorcho una botella de champagne, ofreciéndole una copa a su amada, ella la tomo y espero a que Shaoran se sirviera la suya. —Por nuestro amor. —brindo él antes de dar un sorbo. Ella estaba disfrutando de lo detallista que había resultado su novio, pero según sus cálculos ya deberían estar en su departamento.

—Shaoran, ¿adónde me llevas? —pregunto de repente.

—Vamos a tu castillo mi reina. —contesto divertido el castaño.

—No juegues, si no me ibas a llevar a casa por lo menos hubiéramos recogido a Zu. —protesto la esmeralda.

—No te enojes. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo abandonaría a mi princesita? Solo regrese por ti. — informo saltándole encima a la castaña, quien lo recibió con una acalorada sesión de besos, tanto que Shaoran mando a volar el vestido de Sakura, descubriendo la sensual y atrevida lencería que llevaba puesta. —¿Es para mí? —pregunto sonriendo con malicia.

—Si. —contesto avergonzada, se sentía en desventaja, Shaoran seguía intacto, no había retirado ninguna de sus prendas, por lo que empezó a deslizar sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos arrancando con urgencia su corbata y chaqueta, en esos momento Shaoran atrapo sus manos y la detuvo, incorporándola hasta quedar sentada sobre él. —Tu no me toques, solo disfruta. —ordeno él, callando cualquier reclamo con un beso profundo y exigente, abandono sus labios para seguir con el cuello y hombros, donde retiro delicadamente los tirantes del sujetador, besando y mordisqueando cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola gemir por la excitación que se estaba haciendo presente, él continuo explorando el cuerpo femenino llegando al inicio de sus senos, acariciándolos por encima del sujetador hasta que se volvió necesario retirarlo. —Eres Perfecta. —dijo en un susurro Shaoran, mientras masajeaba con desespero los pechos de Sakura.

—Shaoran. —grito Sakura, cuando este mordió con fuerza uno de sus sensibles y endurecidos pezones, haciéndola estremecer, pero él no se detuvo, siguió lamiendo y succionando ambos botones hasta dejarlos levemente enrojecidos. —Te amo, Sakura. —repetía el castaño mientras llenaba de sublimes caricias el cuerpo de su novia, hasta que llego a la estorbosa braga, la cual no fue impedimento para que él explorara totalmente el sexo de ella, con un dedo rozaba y masajeaba ligeramente el punto más sensible en ella, preparándola para lo que seguía. —Ah..Shaoran. —pronunciaba entre jadeos la esmeralda.

Shaoran estaba seguro de que Sakura le hubiera desgarrado toda la espalda con uñas y dientes si no tuviera puesta la camisa, cuando la sintió lista, la penetro suave y lentamente primero con un solo dedo, provocándole espasmos a la castaña. Él cuidando de ella, la sostenía firmemente con un brazo, mientras introducía otro dedo en la estrecha cavidad, aumentando también el ritmo de sus movimientos. —Estas tan húmeda y tan apretada. —dijo Shaoran en un ronco gruñido. Él estaba tan excitado que hasta dolía, pero se sentía satisfecho de saber que su querida Sakura lo estaba disfrutando, se lo demostraba en cada gemido y grito que emitía, reclamando sus labios, hasta la forma en que arqueaba la espalda lo invitaba a seguir saciándose de aquellos suaves y redondos montículos, siguieron así hasta que Shaoran la hizo llegar al clímax, cayendo rendida a sus brazos. —¿Te gusto? —pregunto el ambarino, quien también se encontraba respirando dificultosamente.

Ella no le contesto, la respuesta era obvia, lo único que quería en estos momentos era abrazarse de él hasta que sus corazones latieran con normalidad de nuevo, como era de esperarse Sakura se quedó dormida y dentro de poco llegarían a la casa, sin ninguna prisa la vistió de nuevo, aunque para Shaoran no había mejor vestido para ella que la desnudez, su piel era tan suave y delicada al tacto como la seda, en pocas palabras no había mujer más hermosa que su Sakura.

Para cuando despertó estaba siendo cargada por Shaoran, se restregó los ojos varias veces, porque según ella solo en sueños podría estar en un lugar tan suntuoso. —Que bien que ya despertaste. —escucho que dijo el ambarino.

—Shaoran, ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto bajando de los brazos de él.

—Estamos en mi casa solariega, la llamamos así debido a que es la posesión más antigua de la familia Li. —explico.

—Es hermosa, me encanta. —expreso ilusiona la castaña, por fuera la casa tenía el aspecto de un verdadero castillo, sin poder controlar su emoción, corrió adentrándose a lo que en ese momento ella definió como un palacio, quedo embelesada con la imponencia y majestuosidad del lugar, no avanzo más allá del vestíbulo, podía observar su propio reflejo en el centelleante piso de mármol, a cada uno de sus costados ascendía una escalera, las cuales se juntaban bajo una espectacular lámpara de cristal.

—Buenas noches jóvenes. —saludo un señor de cabellos canosos, por las ropas que llevaba, Sakura dedujo que se trataba del mayordomo.

—Hola Wei. —saludo Shaoran, con naturalidad. —Ella es mi novia, Sakura Matsudaira. Saku, te presento a Wei, un viejo amigo.

Sakura y Wei se saludaron con una pequeña reverencia, gesto que desconcertó al castaño, su viejo amigo había mirado a Sakura de una forma bastante inusual, como si algo en ella lo hubiera molestado. —Disculpe joven Shaoran, necesito hablar con usted.

—Lo siento Wei, hablaremos por la mañana. —contestó un poco molesto el ambarino, no iba permitir que nadie mirara de menos a su novia, así se tratase del hombre que lo había cuidado por años.

Al viejo mayordomo no le extraño en nada la reacción de su joven amo, pero él conocía a esa _señora_ y el mismo Shaoran la había conocido años atrás, cuando asumió el mando de todas las empresas Li. Pero con lo despistado que era seguramente lo había olvidado, porque se negaba a creer que el joven Li anduviera paseándose tranquilamente con la esposa de uno de sus socios, lo más seguro era que esa mujer anduviera tras su dinero. Claro, embaucaría al pobre Shaoran y luego regresaría al lado de su marido, que seguramente fue quien lo planeo todo. Para nadie era un secreto que Satoshi Matsudaira se había asociado con las empresas Li debido a los graves problemas económicos por los que estaba pasando, y ya no cabía duda, el matrimonio consiguió engañar a su señor, valiéndose de que Shaoran solo había visto una vez a esa mujer. —Pero hasta aquí llego su farsa, señora Matsudaira. —musito Wei.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

—¿Te gusta? —preguntaba un sonriente Shaoran.

Sakura asintió regalándole una de sus más sinceras y agradecidas sonrisas. El castaño la llevo hasta la habitación de Suzu, quien parecía una verdadera princesita alrededor de tanto lujo, Shaoran no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de ellas, pero esta vez se le paso la mano, porque a lo mucho esa habitación sería utilizada durante un par de días.

—Gracias, Shaoran. —murmuro la ojiverde.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora ven, falta conocer nuestra habitación. —indico tomándola de la mano, guiándola a través de los pasillos.

La habitación de ellos resulto ser la más amplia y fastuosa de todas, Sakura llego a sentirse pequeña y fuera de lugar, aun no descifraba el motivo de su estancia en semejante palacio.

—Mira Saku, este vestido lo usaras mañana, tendremos una pequeña reunión para presentar ante el consejo a nuestro nuevo socio. —informo el castaño, mientras sacaba del armario un precioso vestido color vino, ella lo tomo entre las manos y Shaoran sonrió al ver su expresión, al parecer el vestido, la casa, las habitaciones, todo lo que él preparo para su llegada había fascinado a la castaña, lo sabía por la forma en que brillaban ese par de esmeraldas.

—Pero yo, Shaoran, tengo miedo de no saber cómo comportarme, siento que.. no estoy a tu altura. —reconoció Sakura.

Shaoran frunció un poco el ceño, arrebatándole el vestido para colocarlo en su lugar, luego se acercó a ella y beso con delicadeza su frente. —No hables así, él que no está a tu altura soy yo, tu representas muchas cosas que no se si merezco, eres mi familia, la mejor de mis amigas, la mujer que más he amado y si a eso le sumamos la hija tan maravillosa que me has dado, ¿seguís pensando que no estas a mi altura?

A Sakura se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, deseaba tanto que el pasado no existiera, que Satoshi no existiera siendo más precisa, ahora más que nunca tenía miedo de perder al hombre frente a ella_. __—__Lo amo tanto, él me lo ha demostrado en diferentes formas, pero yo no soy más que una egoísta, que con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado he callado y entre más tiempo pase, más difícil será decirle la verdad. __—_pensó Sakura.

Durante el resto de la noche ninguno de los dos volvió pronunciar palabra. Shaoran no logro conciliar el sueño, se sentía demasiado nervioso por lo que haría esa noche, siendo a penas las siete de la mañana se retiró de sus aposentos, con suma cautela, para que su preciosa esmeralda no despertara, tomo una ligera ducha, se vistió y bajo a la gran biblioteca, fue directo a su escritorio de donde saco una pequeña caja, la abrió y al instante apareció ante el la imagen de Sakura recibiendo el anillo de compromiso que ahora resguardaba entre las manos. —Dentro de poco mi dulce cerezo será mi esposa. —susurro para él. Se recostó un momento sobre el escritorio, especulando sobre lo que sería una vida con ella, lo hermosos que será sus hijos, aunque el preferiría tener solo hijos varones, le bastaba con saber que un día tendría que resignarse a perder a su pequeña Suzu ante un bueno para nada, aunque faltaban años para que eso sucediera a él ya le dolía pensarlo.

Lo que a él le pareció un segundo, en realidad fueron horas porque cuando miro su reloj marcaba exactamente las diez, suspiro, y salió convertido en un autómata de la biblioteca al jardín, hubiera dado lo que fuera por seguir durmiendo al lado de su novia, pero lastimosamente era imposible, tenía que supervisar que todo quedara perfecto para esta noche y ahora con Sakura y Suzu a su lado trabajaría con más ímpetu que nunca, ya no trabajaría por él, no, trabajaría por su familia.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sakura se removía cómodamente sobre su lecho, abrió los ojos esperando encontrar al ambarino de sus sueños junto a ella, hizo un puchero al darse cuenta que él no estaba, pero se le subió la sangre al rostro cuando se percató de la hora. —¡No puede ser! Las dos de tarde. — grito horrorizada, se colocó una ligera bata y salió corriendo a la habitación de Zu. —_Mi pobre hija, debe estar hambrienta, soy una mala madre._ — repetía mentalmente. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una señora de edad avanzada.

—Buenas tardes señorita, no se preocupe, la niña está en perfectas condiciones, el joven Li me contrato exclusivamente para sus cuidados. —le informo la mujer.

—Oh, vaya. Gracias. —dijo Sakura observado como la pequeña jugaba con oso de felpa.

La anciana miraba enternecida la escena de ambas castañas, las cuales estaban más que entretenidas con el repertorio de juguetes que Shaoran habia comprado. —Usted es una mujer muy hermosa, pero ahora entiendo que no es eso lo que el joven vio en usted, sino su alma. —Sakura miro con una sonrisa a la señora, le caía bien y además agradecía que Shaoran pensaba en todo, ¿qué hubiera sido de su hijita si el no fuera tan precavido?

—Por cierto, ¿Sabe dónde está Shaoran? —pregunto la esmeralda.

—En el jardín trasero. —informo la niñera. —Debería ir a saludarlo señorita.

Sakura asintió saliendo de la habitación, pero no podía salir así, por lo que corrió de nuevo a su habitación para arreglarse un poco, lavo su cara, cepillo su cabello y se vistió, salió de nuevo en busca del jardín, tuvo que preguntar en más de una ocasión a algún sirviente como salir de allí porque estaba completamente perdida. Al cabo de quince minutos dio con el jardín, al parecer la reunión seria en ese lugar ya que estaban colocadas varias carpas, mesas y sillas, a lo lejos vio la figura de Shaoran, corrió atravesando casi medio jardín. —Shao.. —comenzó a decir, pero paro en seco al ver que la persona que conversaba con su novio era Satoshi, quien solo hizo una mueca maliciosa al verla.

Shaoran observo como Sakura se alejaba de ellos, corrió tras ella pero le fue imposible alcanzarla, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien lo detuvo por el brazo. —Creo que esto le dará la respuesta joven. —dijo Wei entregándole una revista.

—No tengo tiempo para leer revistas viejas Wei, a Sakura le sucede algo, debo ir con ella. —Pero Wei no lo libero de su agarre. —No sea necio joven. —insistió el mayordomo.

Shaoran suspiro y abrió la revista que debía tener casi cuatro años de antigüedad, y por poco cae de golpe al piso cuando descubrió su contenido. Una fotografía de Satoshi y Sakura juntos. —¡¿Qué demonios es esto? —pregunto con una mezcla de rabia y dolor en su expresión. —Ellos me han estado viendo la cara de estúpido. —grito Shaoran, arrancando las páginas de la revista, arrojando por los aires lo que quedo de ella, recargo la cabeza contra la pared, ahora lo recordaba, ahora sabia el porqué de la sensación de anoche, cuando vio a Sakura con ese vestido, no era porque se veía diferente ni más bonita, no, era porque ella lucia igual el día que la conoció.

**Flashback.**

_Lo mismo de siempre, él no encontraba nada interesante en las reuniones que organizaban los diferentes empresarios, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera dinero, negocios y más dinero, además la mayoría de los presentes lo triplicaban en edad, no era que Shaoran menospreciara a los ancianos, no, pero en el medio en que ellos se movían entre más viejos más avaros se volvían los tipos, conservaba la esperanza de no terminar igual._

_Cansado de mantener conversaciones superficiales se alejó del grupo y tomo asiento en la mesa que se le había asignado, media hora después una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños se sentó junto a él. __—__Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte un momento? __—p__regunto ella._

—_Si. __—c__ontesto escueto. Como le decía que no, si ella ya se había sentado._

_Shaoran no presto el más mínimo interés en ella, el solo tenía ojos para su novia Kaho, iba presentarse para no ser descortés pero fueron interrumpidos por un joven de cabellos rojizos. __—__Cariño, te he estado buscando. __—d__ijo el joven. Shaoran observo como la chica rodo los ojos y se levantó de la silla._

—_¿Tu vienes representado a las empresas Li? __—p__regunto el pelirrojo._

—_Si, soy Shaoran Li. __—c__ontesto._

—_Yo soy Satoshi Matsudaira, un gusto. __—se presentó con una ligera reverencia._

—_Igual. __—respondió Shaoran imitando el gesto._

**Fin del Flashback**

Claro, al idiota de Satoshi llevaba años sin verlo, y a Sakura, a esa mentirosa solo había tenido la desgracia de verla una vez, una maldita vez, por eso no la recordaba, pero entonces, ¿Qué hacía con él? Debería estar con su marido, ¿cierto? —Soy un imbécil, su marido acaba de asociarse conmigo para salvar una de sus empresas de la ruina, ¿pero quién me asegura que no está en riesgo de perder sus demás propiedades? Por eso, por eso ella está conmigo, por mi dinero. —dedujo Shaoran dando un puñetazo en la pared.

Para cuando volteo a ver a su amigo, tenía enrojecida la cara y ojos, Wei supuso que eso se debía a que no quería llorar ni mostrar su dolor frente a él, le dolió mucho ver a su joven amo en ese estado, pero era lo mejor.

-Wei, sube y dile a Señora que a las ocho en punto pasare a recogerla, y saca mi traje de esa endemoniada habitación, no quiero que ella me vea así, tampoco quiero llegar y gritarle como loco, a pesar de todo la amo y…. no quiero lastimarla.

Luego de darle un par de ordenes más a Wei, Shaoran se encerró en la biblioteca, arremetió contra todo lo que encontró a su paso, llegando al fin a su escritorio, arrojando al piso todas las cosas que descansaban ahí, no habiendo más que romper, ni destruir, se echó a lamentarse sobre él, rebusco entre las gavetas hasta dar con el anillo, durante los últimos días había fantaseado acerca de cómo sería la reacción de Sakura, el tipo de respuesta que daría, ahora lo sabía.

"_Lo siento Shaoran, no puedo casarme contigo, ya tengo un esposo, y que crees, es Satoshi Matsudaira" __—_ Esa habría sido tu respuesta, Sakura.

Él se sentía como la criatura más ingenua e infeliz del mundo. —¿Quiere decir que Sakura, está conmigo por amor a su esposo? Kaho, los reporteros, todos ellos tenían razón. Sakura, mi Sakura, solo está conmigo por dinero. —decía Shaoran con la voz quebrada. Le dolió demasiado enterarse de que la mujer a la que convertiría en su esposa, ya era casada, y…. la bebe que hasta el momento había sido su hija, ya no lo sería más, que después de esta noche volvería a estar solo.

—Soy tan patético. —murmuro secando las incontables lagrimas que había derramado.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Por otro lado, Sakura se había refugiado en el baño de la habitación, Wei le dio el recado de Shaoran, pero no era a él a quien le temía sino a Satoshi. —¿_Ya le habrá dicho la verdad? _—pensaba la castaña.

Salió del baño cuando escucho el sonido de su móvil. —Hola. —contesto.

—_Sakura, soy Satoshi._

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto furiosa la castaña.

—_Demostrarte que no mentía cuando te prometí cambiar, no le dije a Li de lo nuestro y tampoco pienso ser yo quien se lo diga._

—¿Hablas enserio? —le cuestiono admirada.

—_Si, Sakura._

—Gracias. —susurro cortando la llamada. De pronto la tranquilidad volvió a su ser, Shaoran no sabía nada. —Llego el momento entonces. Mañana, mañana le diré toda la verdad. —Antes de confesarle todo quería pasar una última noche con él. Así, si el decidía terminar definitivamente con ella, tendría el grato recuerdo de haber estado entre sus brazos por lo menos una vez, porque lo que hicieron en la limosina no era exactamente lo que Sakura deseaba, ella ansiaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, y esta noche definitivamente lo tendría.

Por eso se dispuso a arreglarse con ahínco, quedando orgullosa por los resultados, había recogido su cabello dejando solo un par de mechones caer alrededor de su cuello, el cual adorno con una gargantilla de finos cristales que Shaoran le había obsequiado, perfumo cada centímetro de su piel antes de colocarse el vestido, estaba terminando de acomodarse bien el par de guantes negros que hacían juego con el vestido cuando Shaoran entro en la recamara.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunto.

El tono de voz que utilizo Shaoran, llamo la atención de la castaña. — ¿Te sucede algo? —respondió devolviéndole la pregunta.

Li se acercó a ella tomándola firmemente del brazo. —Lo que pasa es que quiero ver la cara que pones cuando estés frente a tu esposo y tu amante al mismo tiempo. —Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, intento hablar lo que fuera pero la voz no le salió, iba comenzar a llorar pero Shaoran comenzó a arrastrarla hacia los jardines.

—No llores, no me gusta que lo hagas. —pidió él sin mirarla. —Ahora saca la sonrisa más bonita que tengas querida, porque si voy a quedar frente a todos mis socios como un imbécil, por lo menos que también hablen de lo hermosa que es mi amante. —espeto Shaoran.

Sakura quería creer que todo esto era una pesadilla. ¿Cómo se había enterado de la verdad? Si no fue Satoshi, ¿Quién se lo dijo? Sakura se pasó toda la velada siendo la muñeca de trapo que Shaoran movía a su antojo, decir que estaba furioso era poco, sin embargo el trato que le estaba dando no era hostil, el castaño seguía manteniendo esa caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba.

Durante un rato la dejo sola en la mesa, momento que fue aprovechado por Satoshi. —¿Se lo dijiste? —pregunto incrédulo el hombre.

—No, ¿fuiste tú cierto? Me mentiste. —reclamo la esmeralda.

—No, juro que no. —afirmo él.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo supiste que ya lo sabe? —le interrogo Sakura.

—El tipo me ha lanzado miradas asesinas toda la noche Sakura, por si no te has dado cuenta en este mismo instante nos está observando. —A la castaña se le erizo la piel cuando comprobó que era cierto. —Seguramente cree que ambos planeamos todo, y que tu estas con él por dinero, dinero que según el yo necesito. —continuo Satoshi.

—¿Y eso es verdad? Me refiero a lo del dinero.

—Hum, digamos que sí, pero ya no estoy tan necesitado como antes. Enserio Sakura, Li te dejara después de esto, él está pensando lo peor de nosotros, yo no puedo darte todos los lujos que él, pero si te ofrezco un techo donde nada te faltara ni a ti, ni a nuestra hija, si vuelves conmigo. —ofreció Satoshi tomando las manos de la ojiverde entre las suyas, de un momento a otro Sakura sintió los labios de Satoshi sobre los suyos. Ella no estaba preparada para eso, no le correspondió, pero tampoco se apartó tan rápido por la confusión de sentimientos que Satoshi provoco en ella aun sabiendo que Shaoran los observaba. Cometió el grave error de cerrar los ojos, dejándose envolver por los húmedos roces.

Eso fue demasiado para el corazón de Shaoran, ya no soportaba más la escena frente a él, se disculpó con sus invitados alegando tener una fuerte migraña, la cual no era del todo mentira.

Sakura vio como Shaoran se retiraba, se soltó del agarre de su esposo y corrió tras el ambarino hasta una de las habitaciones. —Shaoran, necesito que hablemos. —clamo desesperada. ¿Qué había hecho? Se sentía culpable, acababa de engañar a Shaoran.

—¿Qué me vas a decir?, ¡maldita sea! Vete, lárgate con marido. —grito Shaoran, ya no podía más, no deseaba gritarle, pero le fue imposible contenerse.

—Es que las cosas no son como crees. —sollozo Sakura.

-Vete Sakura. Por Dios, te lo ruego. No quiero que me veas así, no quiero decir nada que pueda herirte.

—No me iré, dame una oportunidad, por favor. —suplico la castaña. Shaoran estaba de espaldas a ella, ninguno se atrevía a mirarse a la cara, sin embargo ambos eran conscientes del estado en que se encontraba el otro, los dos estaban sufriendo.

—Habla entonces mi querida Sakura, de ante mano te digo que todo lo que salga de tus labios será como un dogma para mí, con el alma te juro que creeré siempre solo lo que tú me digas. —le dijo Shaoran, luego pensó: —A_sí sea la mentira más grande del mundo, lo creeré porque tú me lo dices_, _Sakura._

Ella se relajó un poco al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Shaoran, reuniendo así el valor que necesario para comenzar su relato. —Hace meses, como bien sabes tuve un accidente, y a consecuencia de ello perdí la memoria. Desperté sin saber quién era, no recordaba nada acerca de mi identidad, ni siquiera recordaba a Suzu, cuando los médicos me la entregaron y la cargue por primera vez sentí algo muy especial por ella y en vista de que nuestro parecido es evidente la acepte sin replica alguna. Después de eso los médicos me informaron que quien me llevo al hospital fue mi esposo, pero yo te juro Shaoran que para entonces yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre, allí me dijeron que él nos había abandonado en el hospital. No puedo describir la rabia que sentí en ese momento, lo odiaba por lo que nos hizo. Días después te conocimos y cuando tu mencionaste al padre de Suzu, yo te conteste diciendo que nos había abandonado y como es de suponerse al igual que todos asumiste que yo era madre soltera, preferí no desmentir a nadie, era mejor que todos creyeran eso a tener que gritar a los cuatro vientos: _"no soy madre soltera, pero ¿Qué creen? No se quien es mi marido y el muy desgraciado nos abandonó en un hospital". _Por eso no dije la verdad, primero por vergüenza y después por cobarde, no quería que pasara esto Shaoran, no quiero perderte. —confeso entre lágrimas la esmeralda.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo o cómo fue que te reencontraste con él? —pregunto Shaoran fijando su vista sobre ella. No podía negar que sentía un poco de alivio, por lo menos no lo había engañado tan monstruosamente como él pensaba, pero estaba llegando la parte más difícil de afrontar.

—Un día me llamo por teléfono al departamento, ahí lo recordé, su voz. —explico Sakura, así como Satoshi guardo silencio respecto a su matrimonio, ella guardaría silencio también, ocultando el verdadero motivo de aquella llamada.

—Eso significa que ya se habían citado antes, se sincera Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando volviste a verlo? —Shaoran suspiro y cerró los ojos para escuchar la respuesta.

—Yo… ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que termine casada con él, lo que sentía por él era miedo, recuerdo haber sido su novia y déjame decirte que no son recuerdos muy gratos que digamos, yo aún no he recuperado totalmente la memoria. —contesto erróneamente la castaña.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta Sakura. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando volviste a verlo? —repitió Shaoran con un tono más autoritario.

—Yo… ¡No lo sé! Admito que mis sentimientos por él no están claros del todo, pero piénsalo Shaoran, es el padre de mi hija, es natural que sienta algo por él. No te equivoques, no es el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacia ti, yo te amo Shaoran. —asevero Sakura.

—Puede que en estos momentos digas eso, pero lo dudaste Sakura. ¿O me vas a decir que nunca te has preguntado con quien deberías quedarte? Además como tú misma lo dijiste, aun no recuerdas porque te casaste con él, le diste una hija. ¿Qué nos dice eso? Que antes del accidente lo amabas, ¿cierto? —argumento con dolor el ambarino.

—¡No lo sé! No sé qué es lo que siento por Satoshi. Él me comento que antes del accidente ya estábamos separados. —Shaoran le hizo hecho ver una cosa muy importante que hasta el momento Sakura había ignorado, ella realmente no odiaba a Satoshi, sentía algo por él, si, pero ni ella misma lo tenía claro.

—¿Y lo de hoy Sakura? Te beso, ¡maldición! Y tú no lo rechazaste a pesar de que sabias que yo te estaba viendo. —reclamo el castaño.

Sakura ya no sabía que hacer o decir. Antes tenía claro que amaba a Shaoran, pero tuvo que llegar el idiota de Satoshi a enredar sus sentimientos y a eso le agregaba la frustración de no recordar ¿Por qué demonios se casó con él? ¿Ahora qué le diría a Shaoran? "T_e amo, pero dame tiempo para decidir entre mi marido y tu"_. —No, eso nunca. —pensó la esmeralda.

Shaoran se acercó a ella con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. —No te preocupes Sakura, te daré el tiempo que no has pedido pero sé que necesitas. Un mes, dentro de un mes nos volveremos a encontrar y me darás tu respuesta. —dijo con un suspiro lastimero el castaño. Sakura no hizo más que abrazarse con fuerza del hombre frente a ella, deseaba con el alma poderle decir_: "no hay nada que pensar, me decido por ti Shaoran"._ Pero si lo decía, no estaría siendo sincera ni con ella ni con él. Además que se lo debía, Shaoran había reaccionado de una manera que ella no esperaba, la había comprendido, y hasta la estaba apoyando en su decisión, corriendo el riesgo de que el elegido resultara ser Satoshi.

—Saku, esto merece un punto a mi favor, ¿no crees? —bromeo el ambarino, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a la castaña, sonrisa que Shaoran admiro mientras secaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de ella.

—_N__o verla por un mes será una tortura y confieso que tengo miedo de no ser elegido por el corazón de ella, pero aun si eso sucede, no me daré por vencido, luchare por su amor. Suena egoísta lo sé, pero no pienso perder a mis dos princesas así de fácil, y sentiré mucho no resignarme si tu respuesta no es la que espero Sakura, pero llegare tan lejos como pueda, por amor. __—r_eflexiono Shaoran.

****** Continuara******

**Notas de autora:**

**-1. Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme porque esta vez rompí record xD, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero realmente estas semanas no han sido las más "lindas" de mi vida, todo lo contrario, he pasado mega estresada con tanto trabajo y evaluaciones en la universidad a eso le sumo la endemoniada migraña me ha llegado, pero me consuela saber que dentro de un mes y medio serán las vacaciones T-T, eso y además estoy haciendo un pequeño voluntariado en una casa hogar, cabe mencionar que esto lo hago con el mayor de los gustos =D, y bueno en eso he ocupado mi tiempo, para decirles que he andado cargando un cuaderno que es exclusivo para mis fics, jaja aquí apunto las ideas que se me vienen de repente y cuando tengo oportunidad de tocar mi pc las transcribo.**

**-2. Con respecto al capítulo, creo que más de alguno querrá ahorcarme por dejarlo hasta allí, pero la verdad creo que hasta me quedo largo el capi, jeje, y si, algunos estarán diciendo que ahora están más confundidos pero ya vamos llegando a los capítulos reveladores n-n.**

**!ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	11. Detrás de una sonrisa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad del CLAMP, pero esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad.

**Agradecimientos:**

¡HOLA!, gracias a todos por dejarme sus reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones de los capítulos y gracias a todos los que me desean suerte en mis actividades (sus buenas vibras me han dado suerte, me fue muy bien esta semana :D), por eso y por leer gracias a:

**Serenasexilady, Misa Li, Endri-Chan, Blue, Artemisa, Stellar BS, rebeca26, Ceciali, animeyaoigirl, BellKris Cullen, darck-sakura21, RBk, InnocenceMoon, kimbe-chan, moon86, YaniVQ, usagi bombon.**

**Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿Por qué a mí?**

**Capítulo 11**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Shaoran durante las últimas tres semanas, para empezar, dejo su cargo en el periódico para convertirse en el nuevo presidente de _Li Enterprise_ como debió ser desde un principio, su lugar de residencia ya no era el departamento de Sakura, mucho menos el de él. Con cabeza fría y para superar los traumas de la infancia habia decidido regresar a la mansión Li, durante todo este periodo habia mantenido distancias con una de las castañas, la más grande de ellas, porque a su princesita la visitaba cada que podía en la guardería.

La verdad Shaoran no se sentía a gusto en su nuevo cargo o bueno, no era el cargo en sí, sino la oficina en la que se mantenía confinado gran parte del día. Por muchos años la oficina perteneció a su "padre", en la pared frente al escritorio estaba colocada una horrorosa pintura de Hein abrazando hipócritamente a su "hijo", las personas solían decir que era el retrato perfecto, mas no sabían que detrás de la encantadora sonrisa del difunto Li se escondía un verdadero monstruo.

Shaoran simplemente ignoraba su existencia, no le costaba ningún trabajo levantar un dedo para que los empleados corrieran a tirarlo, pero eso sería negar los orígenes del actual Shaoran Li, con deshacerse de la pintura no ganaba nada, ya que los recuerdos siempre permanecerían en su mente.

—Ya deja de pensar estupideces. —dijo para si el castaño. Siempre que se quedaba solo era lo mismo, los recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaban.

Remiro una y otra vez la montaña de documentos sobre su escritorio, por esa misma razón era que habia evitado por muchos años asumir la presidencia de sus empresas.

—Disculpe señor, tiene visitas. —informo por el altavoz la secretaria.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto, no necesitaba las "visitas" de los viejos amigos de Hein, que lo único que hacían era reprenderlo por mantener una relación inmoral con una mujer casada.

—No quiere decirme su nombre. —contesto ella.

La primera persona que llego a la mente del ambarino fue su Sakura. —Que pase, solo dame un minuto. — Shaoran se levantó de la silla y corrió al baño para arreglarse un poco, deseaba que la mujer de su vida lo encontrara impecable.

—Tú no necesitas arreglarte. Siempre has sido muy guapo hijo.

Llevaba cerca de doce años sin escuchar esa voz, parece que los fantasmas del pasado se empeñaban en perseguirlo. —_Lo mejor será enfrentarlos de una buena vez_ —pensó.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercase a la mujer que le habia dado la vida, misma que tiempo después le fue arrebatada por ella. Los años no habían dejado huella alguna en el rostro de su madre, se veía fresca, con sus largos cabellos negros y su piel tan blanca como siempre. —_Sigue siendo_ _hermosa—_resonó en la mente del castaño.

Por su parte Ieran no logro contener las lágrimas, llevaba años soñando con este momento, por fin tendría la oportunidad de implorar perdón a su pequeño Xiao Lang, el cual ya se ha convertido en un hombre gallardo y viril, sus hijas se habían quedado cortas con la pobre descripción que le dieron de él, y las fotografías jamás capturarían el aura tan imponente que desprendía su hijo.

— ¿Qué has venido a buscar? —pregunto con repugnancia el ambarino. — ¡Ah!, déjame adivinar, tienes otro hijo y has venido a vendérmelo —ironizo. —Es una lástima, te informo que yo sí puedo tener mis propios hijos, así que lárgate por donde viniste— término de decir el castaño.

—Pero hijo…— sollozo Ieran.

—Tu hijo —interrumpió Shaoran. —Aquel niño ingenuo que daba todo por su madre ya no existe. Tú y Hein Li se encargaron de acabar con el lenta y dolorosamente. —confeso el ambarino.

—Yo sé que fui la causante de todo tu sufrimiento mi niño, no es fácil que me perdones después de lo que te hice, pero por favor Xiao Lang dame una oportunidad. —suplico Ieran, tratando de tomar una mano del castaño. El por acto reflejo y como era de suponerse rechazo el contacto.

—Te lo repito, el pequeño Xiao Lang Zhang murió hace muchos años solo y miserable en la habitación de un hospital, donde terminaba siempre que a Hein se le pegaba la gana y a pesar de eso, ¿sabes para quien fue el último pensamiento de Xiao Lang? —interrogo el ambarino, su madre solo atino a negar con la cabeza, tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta que no le permitió articular palabra, sinceramente nunca se imaginó que su pequeño hombrecito habia tenido que pasar por tales circunstancias, sus hijas nunca le comentaron nada y ahora le daba mucha vergüenza mirar a los ojos a su hijo, ella era la única culpable de todo. Ahora comprendía porque él estaba tan resentido con ella.

—Fue para ti —continuo Li. —Xiao Lang en su inocencia pensó que por lo menos su sacrificio no fue en vano, él se despidió de este mundo siendo el más feliz de los niños, ya que gracias al dinero que su madre gano por venderlo, sus hermanas y ella tendrían una vida mejor, después de eso… —decía el castaño mientras miraba amenazadoramente a su madre. —Después de eso, nació Shaoran Li, y con el nació todo el odio y repugnancia que siento por ti, porque yo Ieran, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás te perdonare.

—Pero hijo, por piedad, no te pido que me perdones inmediatamente, eso es imposible lo sé, pero dame la oportunidad de tratarte, de ganarme tu perdón. —imploro la señora Zhang, abrazándose de su hijo. Shaoran quien flaqueo por unos instantes correspondió el abrazo, también él se sentía triste, de nuevo esas heridas en su corazón volvían a abrirse, pero no era su orgullo el que le impedía perdonarla, eran todos sus recuerdos, el recuerdo de todas las noches angustia que paso esperando a que Hein entrara en su habitación, el recuerdo de todas y cada una de las lágrimas que derramo solo, sin nadie que viniera a consolarlo, el recordar que los sueños e ilusiones que tuvo cuando era niño se fueron reduciendo uno a uno hasta cenizas, el recordar como en su adolescencia aprendió a colocarse una máscara de felicidad ante todos, cuando detrás de ella solo existía la tristeza y un profundó vacío, todo ese conjunto de memorias aun dolían, dolían demasiado.

Tal y como se lo dijo a su madre, Xiao Lang Zhang tuvo que morir para renacer como Shaoran Li, porque aquel niño estaba destinado a convertirse en un hombre frio, sin sentimientos, que miraría a todos por encima del hombro y el no deseaba eso. El proceso no fue fácil pero al final obtuvo los resultados esperados, porque todas las experiencias de aquel niño, le sirvieron para convertirse en un hombre cálido, noble y valeroso, cuya única aspiración era tener lo que a Xiao Lang Zhang le fue negado, una familia.

Casi de inmediato la aparto de sí. —Vete Ieran —ordeno con una voz tan filosa que ni el mismo creyó poseer.

—Pero..

— ¡Maldición!, te largas en este instante por tu cuenta o te saco yo mismo a empujones. —grito.

La señora Ieran, no tuvo más opción que marcharse sintiéndose la peor de las mujeres y si, lo era, ¿Qué madre sacrificaría de esa forma a su hijo para satisfacer sus propias necesidades y caprichos?, bueno, ella lo habia hecho, ahora estaba segura de que su pequeño Xiao nunca la perdonaría.

Shaoran luego de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su madre, fue directo al mini-bar de su amplia oficina, observo por largo rato una botella de Whisky, hasta que su depresión le gano y termino bebiendo directo de la botella.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Eriol recorría a grandes zancadas los pasillos de _Li Enterprise_, el hecho de que Shaoran y Sakura se distanciaran no significaba que tuviera que hacerlo a un lado también a él.

Tres semanas llevaba sin ver a su "mejor amigo", ni siquiera le respondía los correos que dejaba en su número personal. —Disculpe señorita, vengo buscando al señor Li. —informo dirigiéndose a la secretaria.

—Lo siento, el señor Li no quiere ver a nadie, lleva horas encerrado en su oficina —dijo preocupada.

— ¿sucedió algo? —pregunto él.

—Es que recibió la visita de una señora y no quedo muy bien después de eso. — ¿pues quién podría ser?, definitivamente no fue Sakura, Eriol comenzaba a sospechar lo peor.

—Creo.. —continuo la chica. —Que era su madre. —Después de eso, Eriol sintió miedo hasta de entrar en la oficina de Shaoran, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que apoyar a su hermano.

— ¡Ah!, idiota —dijo Eriol, demasiado tarde, encontró a Shaoran tendido sobre un sillón con una botella en la mano, tomo asiento frente a él. Observo meticulosamente su alrededor, en el piso encontró una botella vacía, lo que le indico que el ambarino llevaba horas haciendo lo mismo. Actualmente Shaoran solo tomaba en ciertas ocasiones, en alguna fiesta con sus amigos sobre todo. Pero en el pasado no fue así, "beber para olvidar, querido Eriol", era una de las frases que Shaoran repetía con frecuencia. Era inhumano pensar que Hein habia muerto en el momento preciso, pero si ese desgraciado no hubiera abandonado este mundo cuando lo hizo, quizá su mejor amigo se habría convertido en un alcohólico, ese fue el mayor de los motivos por el que Shaoran habia dejado de beber constantemente, Tomoyo y el también contribuyeron a que eso sucediera y aunque era incomodo reconocerlo Kaho también habia puesto su granito de arena.

—No me mires así. —ordeno Shaoran.

— ¿y cómo quieres que te mire?, dejarte derrotar tan fácil. —reclamo él.

—No te preocupes, tengo un buen manejo de esto. —dijo levantando la botella, momento que fue aprovechado por Eriol para arrebatársela. — ¡Oye!

—Ponte de pie, nos vamos.

— ¿Adónde me vas a llevar? —pregunto el castaño, con una risita burlona.

Eriol rodo los ojos, pensando en cómo le hacia Shaoran para reírse en momentos como estos, bueno, reír es mejor que llorar, ¿cierto?

El camino hacia el estacionamiento no fue nada sencillo, prácticamente tuvo que cargar al ambarino sobre su espalda, lo llevo a su departamento para tenerlo mejor controlado ya que abandonarlo en la mansión Li, sería demasiado contraproducente. —Trata de dormir un poco. —susurro Eriol, acomodándolo sobre la cama. —Si necesitas hablar tanto Tomoyo como yo, estaremos dispuestos a escucharte.

Shaoran observo como el joven editor se retiraba de la habitación, cuando la puerta se cerró sin razón alguna el castaño comenzó a reír sutilmente, solo que esta vez a su sonrisa la acompañaba el llanto. —Nunca, nadie, ha sabido interpretar lo que oculto detrás de mí sonrisa, ni siquiera tú, Eriol. —dijo sentándose torpemente. —Y estas, son las últimas lágrimas que desperdiciare por ti, Ieran.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

—Creo que con eso terminamos. —aviso Sakura.

—Sí, todo saldrá muy bien. Te felicito has hecho un excelente trabajo. —dijo Yukito, refiriéndose a la serie de reportajes que la esmeralda estaba preparando para el lanzamiento de la nueva revista.

—Bueno, ser madre me ayudó mucho. —revelo ella.

—Lo que sucede es que tienes talento, Eriol tomo una sabia decisión al escogerte para el trabajo. —Sakura simplemente sonrió por los elogios.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta de ella, Sakura estaba colocándose el cinturón cuando Yukito se atrevió a preguntar: — ¿Tienes problemas con Li?, digo, ya no está detrás de ti todo el tiempo, es más, no lo he visto en semanas.

—Nuestra separación solo es temporal. —contesto la castaña con el ceño fruncido, estuvo a punto de encender la camioneta cuando Yukito se aventuró a hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Temporal?, a mi más bien me parece que tú lo dejaste, no me digas, encontraste a otro hombre mucho más rico que él. —opino el fotógrafo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —reclamo Sakura, intento darle una cachetada a Yukito, pero este la detuvo. —Es que a mí no me engañas "Sakura", tú realmente no eres quien dices ser. —dijo en tono amenazador.

—Estás loco, bájate de mi auto. —grito asustada.

—No, hasta que digas la verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, yo soy Sakura, siempre lo he sido, estoy segura de eso. —Yukito, pudo escuchar la sinceridad en aquellas palabras, también la observo en sus llorosos ojos esmeraldas, y quizá, Sakura estaba diciendo la verdad. El que les habia mentido a todos era el, diciendo que su esposa estaba muerta y enterrada. En su interior era así, porque en la realidad ella lo abandono hace menos de dos años.

El problema y las dudas surgieron en el momento en que vio a Sakura por primera vez, pero el nombre de su esposa era otro, luego estaba esa niña, Suzu, si hacia cuentas de la edad de la niña más los nueve meses de embarazo, los tiempos coinciden, era exactamente el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a su esposa.

Físicamente Sakura y ella eran idénticas, pero solo en ese aspecto, su esposa era rebelde y caprichosa, en cambio Sakura es dulce y tierna, lo que le confirmaba que no son la misma mujer, sin embargo, ¿existirá algún tipo de relación entre ellas?, su esposa según sabia era huérfana, jamás le menciono que tuviera hermanos, ¿entonces?

—Por favor Yukito, bájate en este instante. —dijo Sakura.

—Disculpa. —Fue lo único que atino a decir. Se encontraba tan distraído haciendo conjeturas que ni siquiera se percató de la hora en se marchó la esmeralda.

—En este mundo, todos tenemos un doble o al menos eso dicen. —concluyo Yukito, pero, ¿tan idéntico?

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

— ¡Dios! —exclamo Eriol.

—Te ves como si hubieses visto al demonio encarnado. —El aspecto de su novia dejaba mucho que desear.

— ¿Acaso Shaoran te grito, te hizo algo? —pregunto preocupado.

—Todo lo contrario Eriol, ¡me sonrió! —se quejó Tomoyo.

—Eso es bueno, cariño.

—Te equivocas, ¿acaso no percibes lo macabro de su sonrisa? —Pocas cosas lograban que la piel de Tomoyo se erizara de puro terror y la nueva sonrisa de Shaoran era una ellas.

Eriol se carajeo por lo dicho. —Eres una exagerada. —dijo tomando de la mano a Tomoyo, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del castaño. —Te demostrare que solo son alucinaciones tuyas. —Eriol abrió la puerta y vio a Shaoran junto a la ventana, este al escuchar ruidos volteo y sonrió ampliamente a sus amigos. —Hola chicos.

Eriol trago pesado y apretó con fuerza la mano de su novia. —ho..hola, ¿vas a cenar? —En respuesta Shaoran, agito negativamente un dedo y redirigió su mirada a la ventana, escuchando el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse.

— ¡Maldita sea!, tienes razón. —chillo Eriol, hacían ya tres días desde que Shaoran se reencontró con Ieran, durante ese periodo el no habia tenido reacción alguna, ni siquiera quiso desahogarse con ellos y de repente aparecía con esa tenebrosa sonrisa, ¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo Eriol.

—No te preocupes bebe, yo...yo te protegeré de ese demonio. —prometió con voz temblorosa.

—No seas ridículo. —regaño Tomoyo. —Lo único que hizo Ieran, fue acortar la mecha de Shaoran. Piensa Eriol, faltan pocos días para que reciba la respuesta de Sakura, y si ella lo rechaza el…—dijo abrazándose con fuerza de su novio.

—Finalmente explotara. —completo Eriol.

Así pasaron los días, la pareja tuvo que soportar las "macabras sonrisas" que Shaoran soltaba a diestra y siniestra, Eriol no permitió que Shaoran regresara a la mansión Li, no era el momento aun.

El presidente de _Li Enterprise_ estaba notablemente desmejorado, a regañadientes lograban que probara bocado y aun así, habia perdido peso de una manera impresionante, las ojeras y su palidez no contribuían en nada a su aspecto.

Lo verdaderamente preocupante era que se pasó el tiempo y Shaoran, no fue en busca de la respuesta de Sakura.

—Chicos —llamo el castaño.

— ¿sí? —contestaron ilusionados al unísono. Llevaban tanto tiempo esperando que Shaoran, cambiara su expresión y ese día por fin llego, la pareja entrelazo sus manos, cada uno en su mente estaba preparando palabras de aliento y esperanza para su amigo, pero todo se fue por el caño debido a la pregunta del ambarino. —Tomoyo, hoy es tu día libre, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —contesto escueta, al parecer hoy tampoco sería el día.

—He decidido ir a buscar a Sakura, mañana temprano. —decía preocupado. — ¿Creen que ella quiera recibirme?, no fui antes porque no me sentía bien, no estoy bien, lo sé, pero no puedo más con la incertidumbre.

—No te ofusques por eso, el que debería estar enojado eres tú, la que mintió fue ella. —Opino Eriol.

Tomoyo, lo fulmino con la mirada, jalo una de las orejas de su novio y susurro en esta: —Eres idiota, Shaoran está demasiado susceptible, cualquier cosa que le digas puede tomársela muy a pecho, no estas ayudando en nada.

El ambarino atisbaba confundido la escena. —Lo que quiero es que Tomoyo, me acompañe a comprar un regalo para mi niña, en secreto ella y yo celebramos el aniversario de su nacimiento cada mes, mañana será el décimo. —informo el castaño.

Tomoyo suspiro enternecida. —Eres muy lindo, claro que iré contigo. —acepto, con ojos soñadores.

—No se hable más, pasare por ti más tarde, debo trabajar. —Las esperanzas nacieron de nuevo en los corazones de la joven pareja, ya que Shaoran les habia sonreído sin malicia alguna, les regalo una sonrisa nacida del amor más puro que habitaba en el corazón del castaño en esos momentos, el amor que sentía por su primera hija.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

Mas acongojada no podía estar, el plazo que Shaoran habia estipulado caduco hace una semana, y el no apareció.

Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban actuando extraños, como quien oculta algo. —_A lo mejor Shaoran está saliendo con alguna mujer. _—pensó.

—Baba. —balbuceo emocionada Suzu, enredando sus pequeños dedos en los cabellos de su madre.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto la castaña, "baba" en su lenguaje era sinónimo de Shaoran, para Suzu significaba papá.

A lo lejos consiguió divisar una figura masculina, corrió a su encuentro, pero la oscuridad y la distancia la traicionaron, no era Shaoran el que estaba parado a un lado de su camioneta, sino Satoshi.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto, la castaña. Suzu busco refugio en el cuello de su madre, por alguna razón la niña no confiaba en él.

—Verte. —contesto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Te dije claramente que el primero en recibir mi respuesta seria Shaoran. —recordó ella.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirme nada, solo quiero pasar un rato con ustedes. —dijo sutilmente. —Por favor, acepta mi invitación a cenar.

—No.

—Sakura, no puedes negarme el derecho de estar con mi hija. —reclamo Satoshi.

—Está bien, pero yo voy en mi auto. —indico ella.

—Vamos entonces. —dijo Satoshi, subiendo a la camioneta de la castaña. — ¿Qué?, no traje mi coche. —excuso el, ante la mirada inquisidora de la esmeralda.

Manejo en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante que sugirió Satoshi. De inmediato les fue asignada una mesa, y a los pocos segundos se les acerco un mesero. —Buenas noches, ¿Puedo tomarles su orden?

Su futuro ex-esposo no la dejo ordenar por su propia cuenta, cosa que altero un poco los nervios de la castaña, el mesero le sirvió una bebida poco usual, según ella. No acostumbraba beber nada que tuviera alcohol por Suzu y no empezaría ahora. —No pienso beber esto. —dijo la castaña, rechazando la copa que contenía un líquido rosáceo.

—No seas desconfiada, casi no contiene alcohol, nuestra hija está con nosotros, ¿crees que te daría algo para emborracharte? —pregunto ofendido.

Sakura lo miro desconfiada y tomo un sorbo, la bebida le pareció exquisita, tenía sabor a frambuesas y no percibió el alcohol por ningún lado. —Tienes razón. —murmuro ella.

Satoshi, no mintió cuando dijo que la bebida casi no contenía alcohol, la verdad es que no llevaba ni una pizca de ello, él no era ningún estúpido, preparo todo con antelación, insistió en que vinieran precisamente a este restaurante porque hizo un trato con el mesero, quien a cambio de una _propina_ extra acepto poner una droga en la bebida de Sakura.

—_Lo siento, mi amor, esta es la única forma en que te apartaras definitivamente de Li._

Sakura pidió una bebida tras otra, para ella era como tomarse un simple jugo, mas no sabía las consecuencias de ello.

Para cuando terminaron de cenar la castaña se sintió un poco mareada. —Satoshi, no me siento bien. —farfullo.

—Creo que te excediste un poco cariño. —mintió, aunque las bebidas hubiesen sido "normales", ni ella se hubiera emborrachado con tres copitas.

Satoshi tuvo que cargar a Suzu y ayudar a caminar a Sakura, acomodo a ambas castañas en la camioneta y condujo hasta el departamento de estas.

Rebusco las llaves en el bolso de Sakura y mismo procedimiento, solo que esta vez fue un poco más difícil, Sakura seguía despierta pero ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, para ella todo era confuso, su visión era borrosa, la cabeza le daba vueltas y muy a lejos escuchaba el llanto de su pequeña.

Satoshi coloco a Sakura sobre su cama e intento acallar los gritos y berrinches de Suzu, por todos los métodos existentes. —Maldición niña, yo no soy el imbécil de Li, que te va a mimar y arrullar hasta que te duermas, prefiero hacer eso con tu mami. —dijo, alejándose de la cuna.

—Parece que tu hija quiere advertirte sobre algo, es como si…—decía desvistiendo a la castaña. —Ella pidiera a gritos que alguien viniera a rescatarte, quizá está llamando al idiota de Li. —dedujo Satoshi, posicionándose sobre el desnudo cuerpo de la castaña.

—Shaoran…—murmuro ella.

—No cariño, abre los ojos y mírame. —ordeno, tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos, ella hizo un esfuerzo, logrando solo entreabrirlos. —Me reconoces, ¿cierto?, soy yo Satoshi, el primer hombre con el que hiciste el amor, con el que te casaste y tuviste una hija, soy aquel que te ha amado casi desde que te conoció, también soy el hombre que no está dispuesto a compartirte con nadie. —Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, para ella Satoshi era una borrosa silueta sin rostro, las palabras que le susurraba eran ruidos sordos y confusos, al igual que lo serían todos los eventos de esa noche.

*****continuara*****

**Notas de autora:**

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, nos leemos la próximas semana creo, XD, gracias por leer y si comentan con mucha más razón, cuídense :3


	12. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP, no obstante la historia si me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos:**

Se les agradece por cada uno de sus comentarios a:

**Ceciali, Misa Li, Stellar BS, mari, kilalaselene, NeNa, BellKris Cullen, Endri-Chan, Anais-Lovely-Angel, darck-sakura21, dani shaoran li** (No te preocupes, creo que tu seudónimo indica que eres niño)

"**Las vueltas que da vida, ¿Por qué a mí?"**

**Capítulo 12.**

Shaoran decidió llegar de sorpresa al departamento de Sakura, pensando en que se reconciliarían y escaparían de sus trabajos el resto del día, saco de su bolsa la llave del departamento de la castaña. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que ella aún no estaba despierta, cosa que no le admiro demasiado, Sakura tenía por costumbre despertar a escasos cuarenta minutos antes de entrar al trabajo, camino hacia la habitación para despertar a sus princesas con un beso, pero su deseo fue interrumpido cuando al entrar en la recamara se encontró con la escena que ni en la peor de sus pesadillas habia visto.

Sakura, su Sakura y Satoshi durmiendo juntos. —Esta es una maldita mentira. —murmuro dolido el castaño, Sakura estaba totalmente desnuda al lado del imbécil de Satoshi que se habia cubierto con una sábana, Shaoran arrojo al suelo un arreglo de rosas que llevaba para Sakura, y avanzo hasta que llego al extremo donde descansaba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? —pregunto furioso el castaño, levantando de un tirón a Satoshi, este se despertó al instante sobresaltándose al notar la presencia de Shaoran en el departamento.

— ¡Li!... ¿Qué haces aquí, como entraste? —gruño Satoshi colocándose rápidamente los pantalones.

— ¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí maldito imbécil? —grito Shaoran.

Sakura al escuchar tremendo alboroto despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirse fue a Shaoran, quien miraba encolerizado el otro extremo de la cama, ella siguió la dirección que le indicaban aquellos ojos ámbar para encontrarse con Satoshi que la observaba con una mueca indescifrable. —Cúbrete tonta. —ordeno su marido. Hasta ese momento la castaña descubrió las condiciones en las que se encontraba y la razón de la furia de Shaoran, avergonzada y empezando a sollozar, envolvió una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Sakura. —le hablo Shaoran. —Dime que este imbécil te obligo, que te amenazo, que esto no es verdad. —dijo casi suplicando el castaño.

Sakura pasó una mano por su cabeza desesperada, intentando recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, pero su mente solo le mostraba hasta que salieron del restaurante, nada más. —Ella no tiene que darte explicaciones, yo soy su esposo, en cambio tú ya no eres nadie para ella. —recalco Satoshi.

—Cállate maldito infeliz. —vocifero el castaño arrojándose sobre Satoshi. —Anda Sakura, dime que este idiota te obligo y lo mato aquí mismo. —decía el ambarino luchando para que Satoshi no se soltara de su agarre, sin embargo la respuesta que Li esperaba jamás llego, la esmeralda lo único que hizo fue romper en llanto, ante esto Satoshi comenzó a carcajearse, burlándose del castaño.

Shaoran descargo toda su incontenible ira en un puñetazo que le planto en la cara a Satoshi, este se puso a la defensiva y se fue contra el castaño tirándolo al piso para devolverle el golpe, no obstante Shaoran fue más rápido y golpeo primero, esta vez en el abdomen, dejando al pelirrojo sin aire. —Síguete riendo estúpido. —le dijo Shaoran levantándolo del piso para sacarlo del departamento, abrió la puerta y lanzo contra la pared a Satoshi. —Ahora sí, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

—No la obligue a nada, ella fue la que me sedujo. —mascullo Satoshi recostándose en el muro, mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su barbilla.

Shaoran sonrió y le asesto otro fuerte puñetazo en la cara. —Dime la verdad imbécil. —exigió el castaño golpeándolo varias veces hasta que Satoshi no resistió más y hablo. —Está bien, la drogue y... —No habia terminado de hablar cuando Shaoran ya estaba sobre el moliéndolo a golpes. —Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ellas te mato. —amenazo el joven empresario levantándose del piso.

—Esto no… se quedara así Li, ella es mía, es mi esposa. Así tenga que matarte, ella siempre será mía. —replico Satoshi, intentando ponerse de pie.

—No te tengo miedo pedazo de idiota, en cuanto a Sakura te equivocas, ella es mía, tú tomaste su cuerpo a la fuerza, pero lo más importante de ella me pertenece a mí, su corazón es y siempre será mío. —aseguro Shaoran, dejando desconcertado a Satoshi.

Cerro el departamento de un portazo, y llego hasta la habitación, ahí encontró a su dulce Sakura llorando incansablemente, esta al verlo se arrojó a sus brazos. —Shaoran perdóname por favor, yo no quise engañarte, pero no tengo idea de cómo termine así con él. —suplicaba a gritos la castaña.

Shaoran exhalo pesadamente separando de él a Sakura, quien al sentir el rechazo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, por ingenua y confiada perdería al amor de su vida. —Por favor Shaoran… perdóname. —sollozaba la castaña.

—No tengo nada que perdónate, mi amor. —dijo el ambarino tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos. —Ese maldito te drogo, no me engañaste…—revelo Shaoran apoyando su frente en la de Sakura. —Yo tengo la culpa de que ese imbécil haya abusado de ti, si yo te hubiera buscado antes, esto no habría sucedido. —decía el castaño derramando un par de lágrimas, las cuales fueron borradas de su rostro con una caria que le proporcionó la esmeralda.

—No tienes la culpa, yo fui la que se pasó de ingenua al fiarme de alguien como él. —asevero la joven madre. —Por favor Shaoran, quiero olvidar lo que sucedió, ayúdame con el divorcio. —pidió con voz quebrantada Sakura. —Ya no quiero verlo más, ¡no quiero! —exclamo con rencor, se odiaba así misma por haber dudado del amor que le tenía a Shaoran por alguien tan miserable como Satoshi.

—Claro que si mi vida, eso no tienes que pedirlo. —Él ya lo tenía planeado.

—Mi hija Shaoran, quiero que se quede conmigo. Ese canalla de Satoshi hará todo lo que este a su alcance para quitármela. —advirtió Sakura acercándose a la cuna.

—No te preocupes, Suzu se quedara con nosotros. —Prometió el ambarino. —Juntos superaremos esto. —dijo Shaoran tomando a su hija en brazos, depositando un beso en la mejilla de ambas castañas. Él se habia ganado a pulso el derecho de llamar hija a Suzu, ya que quien habia estado con ella casi desde que nació era el, y Shaoran era la persona que la pequeña esmeralda reconocía como padre.

—Baba. —balbuceo emocionada Zu posando una manita en el pómulo de Shaoran, mientras que con la otra jaloneaba uno de sus mechones chocolate.

—Me vas a dejar calvo. —se quejó el ambarino, cosa que solo sirvió para que Suzu les obsequiara una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Un fugaz gesto de alegría se posesiono del rostro de los castaños, pero lo que acababa de suceder no lo olvidarían tan fácil.

— ¿Podrías encargarte de ella un momento? —pregunto Sakura.

—Sí, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —contesto Shaoran, ella no le respondió simplemente corrió a encerrarse en el baño, arrojo con fiereza la sabana que la cubría, y abrió la regadera, el agua estaba tan fría que cuando mojo su cuerpo Sakura sintió que mil agujas caían sobre ella, pero en ese momento no le importó, lo único que le importaba era quitarse de encima las huellas del asqueroso de Satoshi.

Shaoran por su parte se dedicó a cuidar de Suzu, primero la cambio de ropa, el irresponsable de Satoshi ni siquiera le habia puesto una pijama antes de ponerla a dormir, luego la alimento y jugo un rato con ella. Shaoran empezó a preocuparse al ver que los minutos pasaban y Sakura no salía del baño, estaba a punto de entrar por ella cuando esta se apareció en el umbral de la sala con la nariz y ojos rojos, le dedico una sonrisa triste a su querido novio y se sentó a su lado, observando como la pequeña Zu jugaba con su oso favorito.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —atino a preguntar Li.

—No. —susurro ella.

—Deberías descansar un rato. —sugirió el.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, Shaoran hizo lo mismo tomando a la pequeña Zu en brazos, ambos se dirigieron a la recamara y se acomodaron los tres sobre la cama. —Duerme cariño.

—No te separes de mi Shao. —dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos.

—Nunca lo hare. —afirmo el castaño. Después de un rato madre e hija se quedaron dormidas, Shaoran se retiró un momento del cuarto, saco su móvil y llamo varias veces a Eriol.

—_Tanto te urge hablar conmigo. _—contesto el joven editor.

— ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? —Al castaño le urgía comenzar con los trámites de divorcio, pero no podía dejar solas a sus chicas, el demonio ese podría volver y no quería pensar en lo que les sucedería si él no estaba con ellas, por eso recurrió a su amigo, para que se quedaran con un hombre que pudiera defenderlas.

— _¿Qué se te ofrece?_

—Necesito que vengas al departamento de Sakura. —informo él.

— _¿Para qué?_ —cuestiono extrañado.

—Tuvimos un problema con el marido de Sakura y el idiota se atrevió a amenazarme. —resumió el castaño. —Lo importante no es eso, me urge hacer un par de trámites y no quiero dejarla sola…

—_En una hora estaré allí._ —le interrumpió Eriol.

Exactamente una hora después Eriol se encontraba tocando la puerta, Shaoran se apresuró a abrir. —Gracias por venir. —dijo abrazando a su amigo, acción que dejo atónito al novio de la amatista, ¿tan fuerte habia sido el enfrentamiento con el marido de Sakura? Se preguntaba el joven de ojos color índigo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—_No sabes cuánto te odio Sakura. —le gritaba una voz femenina._

—_No me hables así, yo nunca te he dado motivos para que me trates de esta manera. —refuto la castaña._

—_Para mí es suficiente el hecho de que todo el mundo te prefiera a ti. _

—_Eso no es verdad. —desmintió la esmeralda._

—_Claro que lo es, pero te juro que un día me vengare de ti por todo lo que me has hecho. _

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, busco con la mirada a Shaoran, al no encontrarlo se levantó, ya que escucho ruidos en la sala.

—Shaoran. —llamo.

—El acaba de irse. —contesto Eriol.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto de forma arisca la reportera.

—Cálmate Sakura, yo no soy tu enemigo. Shaoran tuvo que salir y no quería dejarte sola. —explico sutilmente. En realidad su amigo no le habia contado todo lo que sucedió, pero por la manera en que Sakura le hablo, supuso que habia sido algo grave.

Ella regreso de nuevo a su recamara, no tenía ánimos de conversar con nadie, tampoco quería pensar por lo que volvió a quedarse dormida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran bajo al estacionamiento del edificio, pensando en que la única forma de compensar un poco a Sakura era liberarla de todas las ataduras de Satoshi, y así tuviera que sobornar a medio mundo la niña se quedaría con ellos.

—Te estaba esperado Li. —dijo una voz masculina.

Al voltear Shaoran diviso la deplorable figura de Satoshi, quien estaba acompañado de otros cuatro tipos. —Veo que no eres tan hombre como dices, tuviste que llamar a tus amiguitos para que te defiendan. —se burló el castaño, Shaoran sabía perfectamente que no podría defenderse de los cinco al mismo tiempo, mas no le daría gusto a Satoshi, no iba a mostrarse amedrentado frente a él.

—Mátenlo. —ordeno el pelirrojo con simpleza. Si Shaoran a él lo habia dejado convertido en un harapo, los tipos esos dejarían a Li hecho polvo.

Los encargados de seguridad del edificio se percataron de la brutal golpiza que estaba recibiendo Shaoran en el estacionamiento, y pronto acudieron a la escena.

Satoshi al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban corrió a montarse en su auto, los matones que el habia contratado hicieron lo mismo al ver la manera en que este habia salido huyendo.

—Llamen a una ambulancia. —alerto uno de los guardias.

—Es el señor Li. —anuncio otro de ellos. —Iré a avisarle a su mujer.

—Espérate a que la ambulancia se lo lleve, no creo que la muchacha soporte verlo así. —aconsejo el más viejo de ellos. El joven hizo caso omiso de esto y subió al departamento de la castaña, ahí fue recibido por Eriol. — ¿Conoce usted al señor Li? —pregunto el guardia.

—Sí. —contesto Eriol.

—Lo que sucede es que unos tipos lo molieron a golpes en el estacionamiento, y esta inconsciente allá abajo. —informo.

A Eriol se le fueron los colores con la noticia. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que el señor Li…

—Sí, ya entendí. Iré por el enseguida. —indico Eriol saliendo del departamento.

—No, es que… lo vimos tan mal que llamamos a una ambulancia, debe estar por llegar. —dijo apenado el chico. —Así que mejor le recomiendo que se prepare para ir a buscarlo allá.

— ¿A qué hospital lo llevaran? —pregunto aún más afligido, ¿Qué hacía? Decirle la noticia a Sakura no sería fácil, además no podían llevar a Suzu a un hospital, ni dejarla con cualquier persona, Satoshi podría aparecerse e intentar llevarse a la bebe.

—Al central. —dicho esto Eriol cerró la puerta, saco su móvil y llamo a Tomoyo, dejarían a la niña en la casa de suegra, ya que seguramente Satoshi conocía el domicilio de cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la esmeralda que estaba de pie tras él.

—Sakurita, ve a vestirte, y prepara las cosas de la niña, tenemos que irnos. —aviso este.

— ¿Por qué?

—A Shaoran lo están llevando al hospital. —soltó Eriol.

— ¡Fue ese maldito de Satoshi, Eriol! —acuso Sakura. — ¿Qué le hizo?, dime que está bien. —exigió ella, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Tranquila. —dijo acariciando la cabeza de Sakura. —No sé cómo esta, pero tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente. Dejaremos a tu hija en la casa de Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo. —Sakura entre lágrimas asintió y fue por su hija, cuando salieron del edificio la ambulancia ya se habia llevado a Shaoran.

Eriol condujo hasta la casa de Sonomi para dejar a Suzu y luego se dirigieron al hospital, Sakura lo reconoció, era el mismo donde ella estuvo interna, llegaron al piso de emergencias, y preguntaron a la enfermera que estaba en la unidad por el estado del ambarino.

—El señor Li, está siendo sometido a cirugía. —contesto ella.

— ¿Tan mal esta? —pregunto Eriol.

—Al parecer tuvieron que intervenirlo por una hemorragia interna. —explico la enfermera. —Es lo único que puedo decirle, cuando el medico salga les dará la información pertinente.

Al escuchar esto Sakura se sentó derrotada en uno de los sillones de aquella sala. —_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí._ —pensó angustiada. Eriol le tomo una mano y se acomodó a su lado. —No te preocupes Sakurita, el no sería capaz de dejarlas. —La castaña se recostó en el hombro de su amigo buscando un poco de consuelo.

Las horas en ese momento les parecían días completos, entrada la noche se les acerco por fin el médico. — ¿Son ustedes familia de Shaoran Li? —pregunto.

—Sí. —Se apresuró a contestar Eriol. — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Su estado es aun delicado, tiene rotas tres costillas y el brazo derecho, en este momento está recibiendo una transfusión debido a la hemorragia que presentaba y por la que tuvimos que operarlo, le será difícil respirar durante el tiempo que tarden en soldar sus costillas, eso además de la diversidad de hematomas que presenta en el cuerpo, le darán un poco de problemas. —explico el médico. —Pero no se preocupe señorita, vivirá. —dijo dirigiéndose a una afligida Sakura.

—Quiero verlo. —pidió la esmeralda.

—Hoy no será posible. —contesto el galeno retirándose de la sala.

Tanto Sakura como Eriol suspiraron aliviados, el castaño estaría bien, y Sakura se encargaría de cuidarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario. —Vamos por un café —sugirió el joven editor, sabía que la esmeralda no se marcharía del hospital por más que le insistiera, estaban caminando hacia la cafetería cuando se les acercaron un par de policías.

— ¿Es usted, Sakura Matsudaira? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—Sí. —susurro la reportera.

—Vera, necesitamos que nos de toda la información de su esposo, el video de seguridad lo señala como principal culpable del ataque que sufrió señor Li.

—Claro, les diré todo lo que se de él. —dijo la castaña. —_Ojala te pudras en la cárcel, Satoshi._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una enfermera se paseaba intranquila dentro de la habitación de Shaoran. —_Ahora si se te paso la mano Satoshi. _—pensó la chica al ver el estado en que se encontraba el ambarino.

—Kinomoto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu turno termino hace un par de horas. —decía una enfermera entrando en la habitación del castaño. —Hum… ¡Cómo eres!, escuchaste que el famoso Shaoran Li, estaba interno y por eso esperaste a que lo trasladaran a una habitación. —continuo diciendo picara la otra. —Es muy guapo. —opino.

—Sí, mucho. —contesto escueta, la verdad no se veía nada atractivo, tenía casi todo el rostro morado. —Me voy. —indico la joven Kinomoto saliendo de la habitación.

La chica caminaba distraída por los pasillos cuando de repente atisbo a la persona que menos necesitaba ver en ese instante. —Sakura. —murmuro escondiéndose aprisa tras un muro, la castaña estaba hablando con un par de policías, y un chico de gafas estaba a su lado. —_Por lo menos no está sola. _—pensó, siendo interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? —refunfuño.

—_Que me digas si Li sobrevivió._ —dijo Satoshi.

—Que te importa. —le susurro enojada.

—_No me hables así Elder, puede irte muy mal a ti también chiquita._

—Déjanos en paz Satoshi. —sollozo Elder mirando de lejos a su hermana.

—_Claro que no, tanto tu como Sakura me pertenecen._

—Estas enfermo, eres un maldito desquiciado. —afirmo ella. —Espero que te metan a la cárcel o a un manicomio.

—_No soy ningún idiota, jamás pisare esos lugares, y tú me ayudaras._

— ¡No! Ya no más Satoshi, desde este momento considérame tu enemiga. —declaro la enfermera.

—_Está bien, tú lo pediste_. —contesto el pelirrojo.

Elder estaba desesperada, ya no podía volver a casa después de declararse enemiga de Satoshi, a su hermana no podía pedirle ayuda porque la culpable de toda esa situación era ella, Sakura por lo menos tenía amigos que la protegían, pero ella estaba sola, sin contar que en cierto modo fue cómplice de Satoshi en la mayoría de sus delitos, y ella por nada del mundo deseaba ir a prisión.

Huyo del hospital antes de que alguien la notara, y se refugió en un hotel cerca de ahí, no estaba segura de lo que haría, sin embargo era la mejor de las opciones. Antes de llamar a su hermano se miró en el espejo, y como todas las veces que lo hacía sonrió, Sakura y ella eran idénticas en todos los aspectos, bueno, solo su personalidad era diferente, todas las personas tendían a confundirlas, menos una.

Decidida comenzó a marcar una serie de números en su teléfono, escucho varias veces el típico timbre de espera, hasta que cambio por el timbre de voz del único hombre que podía ayudarla. —_Hola._

—Touya…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Touya se despertó por el endemoniado timbre de su móvil, aún era muy temprano para que lo llamaran de hospital. —Contesta. —se quejó Kaho.

El medico gruño bajito, pero se sorprendió al ver que el número no era del hospital. —Hola.

—_Touya soy yo, Elder.._ —susurraron del otro lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto asustado, la última vez que ella lo llamo fue para decirle que su hermanita habia fallecido.

—_Es que… tenemos un problema y necesito que me ayudes._ —tartamudeo ella.

— ¿Tenemos?, acaso tu marido tiene problemas. —Según Touya, su hermana vivía felizmente casada con un fotógrafo de apellido Tsukishiro, o eso era lo que ella le habia dicho la última vez que se encontraron.

—_No, Sakura y yo._

— ¿Qué te pasa Elder? ¿Por qué mencionas a Sakura? —interrogo alterado. —Ella está muerta.

—_No, no lo está, yo te mentí Touya, te mentí. —_confeso la castaña. —_Y tengo miedo que por mis estupideces Satoshi Matsudaira, nos mate a los tres._

Touya palideció por tales declaraciones, mil veces le advirtió a Sakura que se alejara de ese infeliz desquiciado, pero al parecer su otra hermana termino enredándose con el también, y de seguro por un maldito capricho de su parte. —Eres una estúpida Elder. —regaño el moreno, Touya no acostumbraba tratar así a sus hermanas, sin embargo Elder habia llegado demasiado lejos. — ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto.

—_En el hotel capital, está cerca del hospital donde trabajo, habitación 25._

— ¿Sakura está contigo? —cuestiono ansioso, necesitaba escuchar la voz de su hermanita.

—_No, ese es otro problema Touya, ella no nos recuerda._

— ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? —reclamo enfurecido. Kaho se alarmo al escuchar la forma en que gritaba su prometido, contando el hecho de que lo hacía en japonés, y es que en ese país solo con ella usaba su idioma natal.

—_Por favor Touya, necesito que vengas… prometo explicarte todo cuando estés aquí_. —chillo la verdadera madre de Suzu.

—Más te vale, llegare lo más rápido que pueda. —corto la llamada y corrió a sacar su maleta del armario.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto espantada Kaho.

—Mis hermanas me necesitan. —decía mientras arrojaba un par de prendas dentro de ella. —Te pido por favor que arregles mis asuntos en el hospital, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Sí, yo te alcanzare en un par de días. —No le pidió ninguna explicación, Touya quizás estaba igual o más confundido que ella, observo como él se marchó convertido en una fiera dispuesto a defender a sus hermanas de quien fuera, ya las habia perdido una vez a ambas, y eso no volvería a suceder.

*****Continuara*****

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola!, creo que con este capítulo entendieron muchas cosas, (ya estamos llegando a la recta final) si aún no lo hacen esperaremos a ver qué sucede en el próximo. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer.


	13. La vida que yo te construi

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP. La historia es marca Sari-Natsuki, en otras palabras, me pertenece.

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿Por qué a mí?"**

**Capítulo 13.**

—Al fin llegas. —dijo Elder abrazándose con fuerza de su hermano.

—El hotel no fue muy difícil de encontrar. —justifico Touya apartando de si a su hermana. —Mejor empieza a darme cuanta explicación se te cruce por la mente, y quiero la verdad Elder. —exigió el galeno adentrándose en el pequeño cuarto de hotel.

Elder soltó un bufido. — ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto ella tratando de evadir la incómoda situación.

Touya negó con la cabeza, tomo la mano de su hermana y ambos se acomodaron sobre un sillón.

—Está bien. —dijo ella. —Lo primero que quiero decirte es que Sakura tiene amnesia, por eso no nos recuerda, y si me disculpas, no quiero dar la misma explicación dos veces. Creo que tanto tu como Sakura merecen saber la verdad, así que vámonos. —agrego Elder poniéndose de pie.

La situación tenia exasperado a Touya, sin embargo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la condición de su hermana para saber cuanto antes la verdad.

Salieron del pequeño hotel, tomaron un taxi y en minutos se encontraban vagando en los pasillos del hospital en busca de Sakura. —Disculpa Yang, ¿Sabes si Shaoran Li tiene visitas en estos momentos? —pregunto la castaña a una enfermera.

—Eso creo. —contesto la otra. Elder se dirigió a la habitación de Li, pensando en que era el único lugar donde podría encontrar a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué diablos me traes a visitar a un tipo que no conozco? —protesto Kinomoto afuera del cuarto.

—Te interesa conocerlo, es el novio de Sakura, y si él está internado aquí es por culpa de Satoshi. —explico Elder. Ella poso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, suspiro y dijo: —Pasa tu primero, por favor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran despertó e intento moverse, en el momento supo que no fue una buena idea, le dolía cada parte del cuerpo, su vista era borrosa con el único ojo que podía abrir, ya que el otro estaba totalmente cerrado por los golpes que recibió. Se examinó rápidamente, por la dificultad y dolor que le causaba respirar supuso que tenía alguna costilla rota, maldijo a Satoshi y a sus matones por su brazo roto.

De pronto sintió una sutil caricia en su cabeza y escucho un débil sollozo. —Shaoran, lo siento. —murmuro Sakura.

—No llores… mi princesa. —gimió con dificultad Li. —Estoy bien… pronto te estaré dando lata de nuevo. —animo el castaño esbozando una sonrisa.

—Es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte Shaoran. —confeso Sakura. —Tú y mi hija son lo más importante para mí, los amo demasiado, no soportaría vivir si uno de ustedes me faltara. —Con su mano libre Shaoran tanteo hasta dar con la mano de su querida Sakura, quien estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama. —Yo también te amo, Sakura.

— ¡Oh!, parece que sobramos aquí, mi amor. —dijo Eriol a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le dio un codazo a Eriol por su intromisión. —Me da gusto que hayas despertado. —expreso la amatista.

Todos en la habitación se sonrieron, Eriol se puso de pie frente a la cama de Shaoran y comenzó a decir: —Para animar un poco la situación, quiero informarles que Tomoyo y yo vamos a… —se vio interrumpido por Sakura, quien se puso de pie como si la cama la hubiese catapultado, Eriol volteo hacia la puerta, y se colocó frente a la castaña en un intento de protegerla del hombre que se adentró en la habitación.

Sakura se apartó de Eriol con lágrimas en los ojos, su cabeza dolía, pero ella conocía a ese hombre, pronto la invadieron los recuerdos de su infancia, con cautela comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, levanto su húmeda mirada esmeralda y susurro: — ¿Touya?

Touya sintió parte de su alma revivir de nuevo, Sakura, la hermanita que creyó perdida estaba de nuevo frente a él. —Hermana. —dijo el galeno estrechando a la castaña contra su pecho.

En la habitación todos observaban expectantes la escena, sobre todo Shaoran, quien reconoció a Touya como el novio de Kaho.

Todos soltaron una exclamación cuando Elder dejo de ocultarse tras las espaldas de Touya, todos a excepción de Sakura que aun lloraba en el hombro de su hermano, la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, aclaro su voz y se presentó: —Soy Elder Kinomoto y el Touya Kinomoto, hermanos de Sakura.

— ¡No puede ser! —atino a decir un sorprendido Eriol. Tomoyo no logro articular palabra alguna, y Shaoran trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto no era un efecto de las drogas.

Sakura escucho una voz femenina, se retiró un poco de Touya para encontrarse con su hermana, sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los de la otra chica. Entonces, Sakura recordó casi en su totalidad su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, se soltó del agarre de Touya y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana. —Me da gusto volver a verte. —dijo Sakura.

Según las memorias de Sakura, ella llevaba años sin ver a su hermana, desde que ambas tenían 18 años. Lo que significaba una cosa: Sakura seguía creyendo que era la esposa de Satoshi y madre de Suzu.

—Cariño, ven. —llamo Shaoran. A él esta situación le parecía un tanto extraña, sobre todo porque Elder tenía gravado en su rostro "soy culpable de algo", cosa que fue aún más evidente cuando Sakura se abrazó de ella. —Mi amor, por favor. —repitió de forma suave su orden.

Sakura se rehusaba a separarse de sus hermanos, no obstante recordó el estado tan delicado de Shaoran. El castaño le indico que se sentara junto a él, y rodeo la cintura de Sakura con su brazo.

—Imagino que esta no es una simple reunión familiar, han venido a decirnos algo. —espetó Shaoran dirigiendo su mirada a Elder. —Así que… es mejor que hablen de una vez.

Sakura reprendió al castaño, pero este hizo caso omiso de ella. Prefería mantenerla a su lado, algo en su interior le gritaba que esa mujer que físicamente era igual a su dulce Sakura, escondía muchos secretos.

Touya sintió un gran alivio y orgullo por la reacción de su cuñado, pese a que Shaoran era el que necesitaba cuidados y protección se estaba comportando como una fierecilla, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a Sakura.

—El joven Li tiene razón Elder. —dijo Touya.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano? —pregunto Sakura.

Tomoyo y Eriol se disponían a salir de la habitación cuando Elder finalmente hablo. —Ustedes también tienen derecho a una explicación, no se retiren. —La pareja asintió y regresaron a un lado de la cama de Shaoran.

—Creo que comenzare por el día de tu graduación Sakura..

**Flashback**

_Era casi mediodía cuando Elder se removía perezosa en la pequeña cama de su habitación, miro las cuatro paredes de su pequeño departamento, ella aún seguía viviendo en Tomoeda y muy cerca de sus hermanos. A los 16 años decidió abandonar su casa porque no soportaba los tratos preferenciales que según ella, Touya le daba a Sakura. Se cambió de preparatoria porque no soportaba ver a la santurrona de su hermana todos los días y en todas partes. Además, la envidia que sentía por Sakura la corroía cada vez más._

_Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo, el día de ayer habia sido su graduación, se rehusó a celebrar con sus hermanos, por lo que resolvió festejar tan glorioso día con su banda de amigos._

_Una pregunta surgió en su mente: ¿Por qué Sakura siempre tenía lo mejor? Físicamente eran igual de atractivas, entonces ¿Por qué Sakura tenía al chico más codiciado como novio? Satoshi Matsudaira, era uno de los jóvenes más populares, atractivos y adinerados de la preparatoria Seijo. Nunca habia tenido trato con el tipo, sin embargo no le parecía de mal ver, sobretodo porque tenía lo más importante para ella: dinero._

_El problema era que Satoshi solo tenía ojos, cabeza y quien sabe que otras cosas más para Sakura. La brillante idea nació en ese instante, ¿Por qué no hacerse pasar por Sakura? Así ella podría salir por fin de Tomoeda. No sería muy difícil, Sakura era una chica soñadora, una tonta erubescente, aunque tendría que hacer unos cambios en ella misma. Su hermana tenía el cabello corto, un pequeño detalle que las tijeras resolverían._

_A las siete de la noche Elder estaba lista, salió de su departamento y camino hasta la casa de sus hermanos. No encontró a nadie en la sala, seguramente Touya iría de la universidad a la preparatoria y Sakura probablemente aun estaría en la ducha. Observo un lujoso auto estacionarse afuera de su casa, Satoshi habia ido a recoger a Sakura, pero no sería ella quien se fuese con él, sino Elder._

_La chica se apresuró a salir de la casa, y antes de que Satoshi comenzara a aproximarse ella salto a sus brazos. —Mi pequeñita, me sorprendes. —dijo impresionado Satoshi. El pulso de Elder se disparó en esos instantes, habia cometido el primero de sus errores. Sakura apenas permitía que el sujeto la besara. Elder levanto su mirada con terror de que Satoshi la reconociera, no fue así, a cambio sintió los labios del pelirrojo deslizarse sobre los suyos._

— _¿Tu hermano está en casa? —pregunto agitado Matsudaira después del beso._

_Elder analizo la situación, ¿Qué pretendía Satoshi con esa pregunta?, ¿Acaso Sakura y el..? No, no. —Sí, está adentro. —se apresuró a mentir la castaña._

_Satoshi chasqueó la lengua. —Es una lástima, vamos a otro lado necesito decirte algo. —Ambos subieron al auto, el pelirrojo condujo unos minutos y aparco el auto cerca del parque pingüino._

—_Sakura, tengo que mudarme a Tokio, mi padre está muy enfermo y ya no puede hacerse cargo de nuestras empresas, me necesita… Yo sé que no estaríamos muy lejos, podría venir a visitarte o puedes ir tú, pero yo no quiero estar lejos de ti.. —decía Satoshi un tanto nervioso._

—_Me iré contigo. —asevero la castaña. _

—_Pero tu hermano jamás lo permitiría. _

—_No se lo diremos, podemos irnos hoy mismo. —Satoshi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Sakura le estaba proponiendo que escaparan juntos?_

— _¿Estas segura? —cuestiono. Satoshi pensó que Sakura querría terminar de una vez con él, ultimadamente había tenido pequeños enfrentamientos con ella, y con Touya casi se fueron a los golpes._

— _¿No quieres? — pregunto pesarosa. _

_El no contesto, puso el auto en marcha casi de inmediato. A partir de esa noche Elder comenzó a vivir la vida que siempre soñó, aparentemente Satoshi comprendía y respetaba a "Sakura", le compro su propio departamento, pagaba sus gastos, la universidad, le consentía cada uno de sus caprichos. _

_Dos años después le propuso matrimonio, ella embelesada por la fortuna del hombre acepto. Se casó con Satoshi bajo el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, ahorro un poco de todo el dinero que Satoshi le daba y obtuvo los papeles necesarios para ese trámite. En pocas palabras le robo la identidad a su hermana. Para esa época Elder se enteró de que Touya se habia mudado a América para seguir con sus estudios, se alegró por eso, el muchas veces casi daba con el paradero de ella, no obstante siempre lograba despistarlo, en cuanto a Sakura, sabía que la pobre tonta quedo con el corazón hecho trizas por el abandono de su novio. _

_Elder se mantuvo al tanto de los pasos de su hermana, no podía arriesgarse a que su pequeño plan se fuera por la borda. Ella no amaba a Satoshi, pero amaba que la llenara de lujos y detalles. Fue después de su noche de bodas que Satoshi cambio drásticamente con ella, la luna de miel fue todo un fiasco, Satoshi se la pasaba casi todo el día fuera del hotel, dejándola a ella en el olvido. Las relaciones ya no eran suaves y dulces como lo fue la primera vez, de ahí en adelante cuando Satoshi la tocaba lo hacía con cierto "rencor" y posesividad. _

_Volvieron a Tokio y Elder no encontró sus pertenencias en la mansión de Satoshi. —No vivirás conmigo, vete a tu departamento. Cuando yo quiera te visitare —informo tomándola por la cintura. —Tendrás que estar lista para mí. —susurro en el oído de la castaña._

— _¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué ese cambio? —interrogo temerosa. Satoshi la liberó de su agarre, le dio la espalda y se perdió entre los pasillos de su mansión._

_El temor de haber sido descubierta permanecía latente en ella. Satoshi seguía costeando su manutención, pero se habia vuelto serio y huraño con ella, pocas veces la llamaba o visitaba. Se enteró por algunas fuentes que salía a divertirse por las noches con sus amigos y mujeres, cosa que a ella no le afecto, no lo amaba, mientras él siguiera manteniéndola poco le importaba lo que el hombre hiciera._

_Durante ese tiempo en la universidad conoció a Yukito Tsukishiro, el hombre le parecía atractivo y encantador, se presentó ante el con su verdadero nombre: Elder Kinomoto. Con Yukito se sentía completa y plena como mujer, pero habia un problema. Podría decirse que Elder se encontró en una encrucijada, por un lado estaba el amor que sentía por Yukito, y por el otro estaba Satoshi y su dinero. Una difícil elección para ella ¿Por qué no tener ambas cosas?_

_Así lo decidió, ahora llevaba una doble vida. Una relativamente feliz al lado de un buen hombre que amaba muy a su manera, y otra llena de lujos y comodidades con Satoshi._

_Ella pensó que ninguno de los dos hombres se daría cuenta, pero Satoshi resulto ser más astuto. Sus sospechas fueron esclarecidas cuando descubrió que "Sakura" lo engañaba con Tsukishiro. Él se hubiera tragado ese cuento de que Sakura robo la identidad de Elder para casarse con Tsukishiro de no ser porque la verdadera Sakura le habia revelado la única diferencia física entre las gemelas._

—"_Nuestra marca en el hombro izquierdo, todos los Kinomoto la tenemos a excepción de Elder" —habia dicho ella. Satoshi se sintió un completo imbécil, durante años pensó que la mujer que mantenía a su lado casi sobre un pedestal era su verdadera Sakura, no obstante resultó que solo era una imitación comprada de la original. La maldita mujer lo habia engañado, sin embargo no se deshizo de ella en la luna de miel porque quiérase o no, estar con ella, le hacía creer que estaba con Sakura. Y además no podía darle su libertad tan fácil, por culpa de Elder seguramente Sakura pensaba que él era un bastardo que la abandono, dudaba mucho que ella regresara con él después de eso._

_Una noche Satoshi le hizo saber a Elder toda la verdad. La menor de los Kinomoto estaba atónita. —No creas que te vas a librar de mi querida. —le dijo Satoshi. —Vas a permanecer a mi lado hasta que yo lo decida, tú vas a satisfacer mi necesidad por Sakura. Vivirás conmigo de hoy en adelante, y si no quieres que mate a tu "maridito" sepárate de él. —le amenazo._

_Con mucho dolor Elder abandono a Yukito sin darle explicación alguna, podría haberle dicho la verdad y escapar con él, pero Satoshi la mantenía vigilada la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin contar el hecho de que descubrió su embarazo. Ella no quería ser madre, no se explicaba cómo, ella era muy meticulosa con su planificación. Se maldijo una y otra vez por haber cometido semejante error. _

_La cruda verdad era que no podía asegurar que él bebe fuera de Yukito, aunque saco sus ventajas del embarazo, Satoshi era más blando con ella, no la trataba de las mil maravillas, pero tampoco la maltrataba porque estaba esperando a "su hijo"._

_Mediante avanzaba su gestación el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso en aquella casa, Satoshi estaba preocupado por algo, pero no daba explicación alguna del por qué._

_Una de las tantas noches de borrachera de Satoshi, Elder entro en su despacho, reviso cada uno de los papeles sobre su escritorio, descubrió que las empresas Matsudaira estaban atravesando una grave crisis económica, lo que significaba que todo esto era en vano. Dudaba que Satoshi lograra salir adelante con sus deudas, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado en esas circunstancias, a eso le sumaba el hecho de que Satoshi estaba tratando de estafar a sus socios. Decidió huir de la mansión, llevándose solo lo esencial para mantenerse en los meses restantes, luego vería si se quedaba con el bebé._

_Inesperadamente fue interceptada por Satoshi unos metros antes de la salida. —No iras a ningún lado muñequita. —le dijo. Satoshi la recluyó en una habitación para evitar que escapara. Lo que preocupaba aún más a Elder era que Satoshi ya sabía que ella no era Sakura, pero él algunas veces la llamaba así. El tipo estaba obsesionado con la verdadera Sakura._

_No fue hasta el día del parto que Satoshi permitió que saliera de nuevo a la calle, nació una bebe castaña, Elder se sintió ligeramente conmovida cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, pero se percató de que la niña poseía la marca de los Kinomoto, lo que le recordaba cuanto detestaba a su hermana, además esa niña posiblemente era hija de Satoshi y por eso, no la quería junto a ella._

_Satoshi estuvo acompañándola en el hospital hasta la noche, prometió regresar al siguiente día por ambas. Elder se marchó del hospital a la mañana siguiente, era su única oportunidad, se sentía demasiado débil aun, obtuvo fuerzas con la idea de que dejaba atrás una vida y una hija que no deseaba._

_Un mes después de vivir casi oculta por miedo a que Matsudaira la encontrara, comenzó a trabajar como enfermera en el hospital central, ese mismo día por la tarde estaba entrando por la puerta de emergencias su hermana Sakura, una bebé que reconoció como su hija y Satoshi, quien estaba medio consiente. _

_Se aseguró primero de que la bebé se encontrara estable, gracias a los cielos no le habia pasado nada, de lo contrario se habría culpado por ello. El estado de su hermana la preocupaba un poco, le informaron que habia entrado en coma. Se disponía a llamar a Touya en esos momentos cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo._

— _¡Satoshi! —chillo la castaña._

—_Hasta que te encontré, mira qué casualidad, ahora tengo a las dos hermanas para mí. —le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona._

—_Suéltame. —exigió la esmeralda. —Ya no tengo nada que ver contigo, lo único que teníamos en común y que me ataba a ti en cierta forma era la bebé, la deje contigo para que no me reclames ni me molestes más. —mascullo._

_Satoshi soltó una carcajada por lo dicho. —Te equivocas, a mi quien realmente me interesa eres tú, no esa mocosa. Me dirigía a casa de tu hermana para que me ayudara a encontrarte y dejar a la nena con ella. —le explico el pelirrojo. —Pero cambie de opinión, ahora puedo tenerlas a las dos. —Elder aparto el rostro ante la caricia proporcionada._

—_Estás loco, apártate de mí. —replico la enfermera._

— _¿Y qué harás? Usurpaste la identidad de tu hermanita, además eres mi cómplice en otros delitos, ¿piensas que soy estúpido? Me di cuenta que hurgaste entre mis cosas, cariño. Además ni tú, ni yo queremos lidiar con esa niña, esperemos a que tu hermana se recupere, y se la dejamos a ella. —propuso Satoshi._

—_No lo sé. —vaciló Elder._

—_Tú no me conoces Elder, más te vale hacerme caso. No quieres tenerme como enemigo. Piénsalo. —dijo y se marchó._

_Para alivio de la castaña, Satoshi no se paró en el hospital por la siguiente semana y sin consultárselo registro a Sakura como Sakura Matsudaira, seguramente para no tener que hacerse cargo de Suzu. De mala gana asumió todos los cuidados de Sakura mientras estuvo en el hospital, ya que si aceptaba el trato de Satoshi, entre menos personas notaran su parecido mejor._

_Unos cuantos días después se enteró que Sakura habia despertado y para su suerte, con amnesia. Entonces el plan de Satoshi marcharía a la perfección. _

—_Satoshi, acepto. — le dijo por el móvil. —Ella tiene amnesia. —le informo. _

—"_Perfecto" —le contesto este. —"Hare los arreglos pertinentes para que ella crea que es Sakura Matsudaira, no te preocupes por ello. ¿Hablaste con tu hermano?"_

—_No._

—"_Habla con él y dile que Sakura está muerta" —le ordeno._

— _¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, además hace años que no hablo con él. _

—"_No seas estúpida, si no lo haces el plan no resultara, en cuanto a ti, dile que te casaste con el imbécil de Tsukishiro y que eres muy feliz"_

— _¿Y que pasara cuando se recupere? Estará furiosa con nosotros, ¿nos devolverá a la niña?_

—"_No lo creo. Sakura no es una desalmada como tú, se encariñara con ella" —supuso Satoshi. A Elder le molesto ese comentario, la maldita Sakura seguía siendo mejor que ella._

—_Imbécil. —musito Elder. Guardo su móvil y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura que ya se encontraba dormida de nuevo._

—_Bien merecido te tienes lo que te prepare, hermanita. —pensó Elder._

_Elder sintió un gran alivio cuando se enteró de que Sakura se tragó todo el cuento de su hija y el esposo que la abandono. Lo que no espero era que Satoshi la siguiera frecuentando, odiaba a ese hombre, la tenía fastidiada, así que redirigió la atención de Satoshi hacia Sakura. El muy imbécil cayo redondito, la verdad era que Satoshi estaba obsesionado con Sakura no con ella. La aparición de Li solo facilito las cosas para ella._

_Solo que con el tiempo se fue perdiendo la cordura de Satoshi, ósea, ella habia vivido en carne propia los celos y posesividad del sujeto, pero esta vez se fue a los extremos. ¿Qué diablos ganaba con enviarle anónimos a Sakura advirtiéndole que se alejara de Li?, ¿Por qué Satoshi siempre buscaba la forma de joderle la vida a Li? Le sumaba el hecho de que el mismo Satoshi se estaba creyendo el cuento de que Sakura era la verdadera madre de Suzu._

_Aun las ocasiones en que buscaba a Elder, la llamaba Sakura. Ese hecho la asustaba, más bien la aterrorizaba, en múltiples ocasiones intento forzarla a estar con él. Partiendo de eso, Elder asumió que la salud mental de Satoshi no era la mejor. Y que anduviera asechando a Sakura en ese estado no era bueno, si algo malo llegase a ocurrirle a Sakura o a la niña, la culpa seria de ella._

—_Eres una estúpida Elder. ¡Maldita sea! La droga que me diste era demasiado fuerte, Sakura se quedó dormida. —le reclamo Satoshi. Ya le habia provocado mucho sufrimiento a su hermana como para permitir que Satoshi abusara de ella. —Me las vas a pagar, solo fíjate cómo va a llegar Li al hospital, tu no serás ni la sombra de eso. —amenazo._

_Elder trago en seco, minutos después Shaoran Li, estaba siendo llevado de emergencia al quirófano, un miedo insoportable la embargo. Satoshi ya no media sus acciones, intento abusar de Sakura, casi mata a Shaoran, ¿Qué sería de ella? Además deshacerse de ella le convenía demasiado a Satoshi. _

_Elder supo que Matsudaira logro salvar parte de sus empresas porque estafo a sus socios, y no era nada pequeña la cantidad que les robo a cada uno, también el idiota ese le confeso que él fue el que golpeo a Li, y ella no lo habia denunciado._

_Esa misma noche se declaró enemiga de Satoshi, y estaba aterrorizada, no tenía donde ir. ¿Qué hacía? Llamar a Touya era la mejor opción._

**Fin del Flashback**

—Eso es todo. —termino su relato con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, la mirada de los presentes la hizo sentir avergonzada y con justa razón.

Todos en la habitación estaban indignados ¿Qué tipo de hermana y madre era esa mujer?

Mientras que en la cabeza de Sakura y Shaoran solo resonaba una cosa: Su pequeña Suzu en realidad no era hija de Sakura.

—Perdóname Sakura, yo no pensé, no medí las consecuencias de mi estúpida venganza. —Sollozo Elder. —Perdónenme todos, yo colaborare con todo lo que pidan, me reivindicaré con ustedes, me hare cargo de mi hija… —Shaoran no vio la hora en que Sakura se levantó de la cama para asestarle una sonora cachetada a su hermana, de no haber sido detenida por Touya, Elder habría hecho compañía a Shaoran en el hospital.

—Suéltame. —gritaba Sakura intentando soltarse del agarre de Touya. —Suzu es mi hija, es mía… —reclamaba la castaña casi ahogándose en llanto, pero no por eso disminuyo su fiero tono de voz. —Ella es mi hija, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. No sabes todo lo que pase cuando me la entregaron, yo no tenía idea de cómo criar un niño, y aun así me hice cargo de ella.. —la expresión de Sakura conmovió a todos los presentes, sentían un doloroso nudo en la garganta. — ¡No te imaginas todo el amor con el que Shaoran y yo la cuidamos! Tu no la conoces, ¿Dónde estabas cuando Suzu lloraba por las noches?, ¿Dónde demonios estabas metida cuando ella enfermaba? Simplemente no estabas. Ella nos reconoce a nosotros como sus padres, me importa un bledo quien sea el padre biológico de la niña, Shaoran es su verdadero padre, se merece más ese título que cualquiera, y que te quede claro, la niña es nuestra, sobre mi cadáver me separaras de ella. —Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, todos a excepción de Shaoran, estaban impresionados por la reacción de Sakura.

— ¡Suéltame! —le exigió a Touya. Apenas Touya dejo de sujetarla, Sakura salió veloz de la habitación de Shaoran dando un portazo.

—Alguien vaya por ella. —se apresuró a decir Shaoran.

—Yo iré. —dijeron al unísono Tomoyo y Touya, ambos salieron a buscarla.

Elder se sintió intimidada por la mirada furiosa que le lanzaban los hombres en la habitación, Shaoran abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue acallado por el móvil de Eriol.

Eriol contesto, al instante se tensó y frunció el ceño. — ¡Eres un incompetente! —gruño el editor. — ¿Cómo esta Sonomi? ¡Avisa a la policía, pero apresúrate que esperas! —espetó. Guardo su móvil y miró afligido a Shaoran.

—Era el guardia que contrate para la protección de Suzu y Sonomi. —explico.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto cansino Shaoran.

—Matsudaira, se llevó a la niña. —soltó, Shaoran palideció por la declaración, ¿su pequeña e indefensa bebé en manos del desquiciado ese? No podía ser. Comenzó a retirar todas las agujas de su cuerpo e intento ponerse en pie.

—No debes moverte, no estás bien. —recomendó Elder intentando acercarse.

—No te atrevas a tocarme. —le advirtió Shaoran. —Todo esto es tu culpa y del maldito imbécil de Matsudaira. —Elder no replico nada, Li tenía razón.

—Ayúdame Eriol. —pidió Shaoran.

—Pero la mujer tiene razón, no estás bien. —consintió Eriol.

— ¡Mierda! Es mi niña la que está en manos de ese sujeto… tenemos que encontrarla. Y si llega a sucederle algo, te acordaras de mi toda tu vida. —le dijo a Elder mientras era ayudado por Eriol a ponerse otras ropas.

*****Continuara*****

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! hum… ya regrese (^-^`) llevaba cuánto? Dos semanas sin actualizar. ¡Hay pero he estado muy ocupada! Con mucho esfuerzo les pongo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.. Nos leemos luego. Gracias por leer.

**Agradecimientos:**

Como siempre, aquí están los agradecimientos por sus comentarios. Me alegra que la mayoría tenga resueltas sus dudas, y espero que este capítulo las haya esclarecido aún más, gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios, sus palabras son un aliento y una palmadita en el hombro hacia mi persona, sin duda, ustedes me alientan a continuar escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Pami Anderson, elfenixenlasllamas, Miss No-Eyebrows, kilalaselene, BellKris Cullen, kimbe-chan, Ceciali, Nanitayi-Li, moon86, chii tuski hime, Misa Li, usagi bombon, Stellar BS, Endri-Chan, serenasexilady.**


	14. Por ellas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, la historia es propiedad indiscutible de Sari-Natsuki.

Esta vez, cambie la dinámica, los agradecimientos de sus respectivos comentarios los encontraran en las notas de autora.

"**Las vueltas que da la vida ¿Por qué a mí?"**

**Capítulo 14.**

Tomoyo y Touya siguieron a Sakura hasta la entrada principal del hospital, donde ella sin pensarlo se montó en un taxi, tomando un rumbo desconocido para Touya. —Demonios, se fue. —exclamó este.

La amatista frenó agitada a un lado de Kinomoto, y con el poco aire que le quedaba dedujo: —Seguramente se dirige a casa de mi madre. Vamos. —Touya asintió. Buscaron un taxi y se marcharon.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dentro del automóvil las cosas eran diferentes para Sakura. Ella estaba aturdida por todos los recuerdos que llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, pero el más duro de ellos fue el enterarse de que Suzu era hija de Elder, la hermana que tanto daño le habia causado. Pocos eran los recuerdos felices que tenia de ella, pese a eso Sakura sentía un gran amor por su hermana. El noble corazón de la castaña no guardaba ningún resentimiento hacia ella. De no haber estado Suzu de por medio, la habría perdonado.

El acelerado movimiento del auto la sacó de sus pensamientos, ahora que reaccionaba, ella no le habia dado ninguna dirección al conductor. —Disculpe, yo voy...

—A ningún lado. Tú vendrás conmigo, querida. —le dijo el conductor.

Sakura lo observo mejor para darse cuenta de que quien conducía era en realidad Satoshi, este se retiró las gafas y gorra que llevaba puestas, lanzándole una sonrisa socarrona a Sakura. Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que él esperaba, no tuvo que arriesgarse bajando del auto, Sakura solita cayó en la trampa.

Sakura buscó la forma de advertir a cualquier conductor que estaba siendo secuestrada, pero sus intentos eran en vano, el auto estaba perfectamente polarizado. Satoshi le puso el seguro a la puerta y ventanas, y lo más espantoso de todo, Suzu estaba dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

Por acto reflejo Sakura envolvió protectoramente a la niña en sus brazos. Necesitaría de mucho valor para enfrentar la situación, pensaba ella, pero ¿Cómo? Satoshi la habia tomado como prisionera en el peor momento de su vida. La castaña estaba convertida en una maraña de nervios. Si Suzu estuviera en un lugar seguro, ella vería la forma de escarpar de ese hombre, no obstante tener a la niña consigo dificultaba mucho las cosas.

—Satoshi por favor, déjame ir. —le suplicó la esmeralda con voz quebrantada. Si bien temía por su vida, le preocupaba mucho más la de Suzu.

—No, ¿para qué? Se perfectamente que si lo hago, regresaras al lado del maldito Shaoran Li. Solo te dejaría libre si él estuviera tres metros bajo tierra. —mintió. De ninguna forma Satohi dejaría libre a Sakura. Ella nació para él, para pertenecerle a él. Ya no tendría que conformarse con una burda copia de ella. Suzu era la mejor arma para mantener a Sakura a su lado. La molestia de cargar con la mocosa, no sería nada comparado con el placer que le proporcionaría tener a Sakura en su cama.

—Déjanos ir Satoshi. Te prometo que no volveré con Shaoran, me iré lejos con mi hermano. Te lo prometo, pero déjanos ir. —Sakura trato de convencer a Satoshi para que aceptara su propuesta. Sabía perfectamente que Shaoran comprendería la situación, estarían separados el tiempo que le tomara a la policía o a quien sea capturar a Satoshi. Luego de eso, podrían casarse, y Sakura deseaba llenarle la casa de hijos a Shaoran, si él era feliz, ella también lo seria.

—No soy estúpido. —le contestó de inmediato.

La desesperación nubló todos los pensamientos de la castaña, ya no podía hacer más. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Suzu, mientras rogaba por un milagro. Los minutos parecían horas en aquellos momentos, Sakura se percató de que se alejaban de la ciudad, disminuyendo así las posibilidades de ser encontradas.

Al cabo de una hora Satoshi se desvió de la carretera, comenzando a conducir entre un angosto camino que seguramente los llevaría hacia la nada creía Sakura, ya que solo se observaban árboles. Matsudaira apago el auto y salió de el.

Sakura veía el momento de comenzar a correr cuando Satoshi le abrió la puerta. Este al percatarse de las intenciones de la esmeralda, le arrebato a la niña, sin ella Sakura no daría un paso. Antes de adentrarse en lo que parecía ser una especie de bosque, Satoshi completaría la segunda parte del plan.

—Llama a Li. —ordenó entregándole un celular a Sakura. Ella lo miró sin comprender ¿acaso le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser rescatada? Pero Shaoran no podría hacer nada por ella, estaba muy delicado en el hospital, y conociéndolo sería capaz de arriesgarse a venir él mismo por ella.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Vas a llamarlo y le dirás que venga por ti.

—Pero Shaoran está muy delicado, ni siquiera puede moverse por tu culpa. —acusó la castaña. — ¡¿Cómo esperas que venga por mí? Yo tampoco soy estúpida. Tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte de lo indefenso que se encuentra para… —Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, ella no quería imaginarse lo que le sucedería a Li, si obedecía a Satoshi.

Satoshi suspiró cansado, ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que complicar las cosas con sus inútiles sentimientos? Él no quería utilizar la violencia con ella, jamás haría algo que la lastimara, no obstante si podía intimidarla un poco. No le quedó más remedio que mostrarle el arma que llevaba consigo. Sakura se horrorizo con la imagen, en el brazo izquierdo de Satoshi descansaba la pequeña Suzu, por el contrario la otra mano del pelirrojo sostenía un arma que en esos instantes apuntaba en su dirección.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las pálidas mejillas de la castaña, por supuesto que temía por su vida, pero esa arma también estaba peligrosamente cerca de su hijita. Sakura estaba segura de que Matsudaira no se tentaría el corazón para utilizarla contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en sus planes. —Lo haré. —musitó la esmeralda.

Satoshi sonrió complacido, le extendió el teléfono e indicó: —No tendrás que hacer la mayor cosa, tú solo suplícale que venga a rescatarte. Yo me encargare de la demás.

Sakura marco el número de Eriol, posiblemente aun estaría con Shaoran. Las manos de Sakura expresaban su nerviosismo, cada timbre de espera que emitía el aparato era como un fuerte golpe para su cabeza, el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró cuando por fin fue contestada la llamada. — _¿Dónde estás Sakura? _—se apresuró a preguntar Eriol.

El cuerpo de Sakura no soportó la presión del momento, Satoshi seguía apuntándola con el arma, ella no tenía en la seguridad de sus brazos a Suzu, y estaba a segundos de conducir al amor de su vida a la desquiciada trampa de Satoshi. — ¿Shaoran está contigo?

—_Sí._ —contestó dudoso el joven editor.

—Quiero hablar con él.

—_Dime primero, ¿dónde estás? —_Eriol condicionó a su petición.

— ¡Por Dios, Eriol! Por piedad, comunícame a Shaoran. —expresó con un sollozo lastimero.

Satoshi tuvo el descaro de acariciar con el arma el rostro de la castaña, dejándola sentir el frio y peligroso metal rozándola.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? —susurró Shaoran. Al escuchar su voz, Sakura supo que algo no andaba bien con él, que su voz escondía algo más que nerviosismo y preocupación.

Así que Sakura no atinó a decir nada. Satoshi al ver que Sakura no hacía nada más que llorar al teléfono, decidió tomar el control de la situación. —Hola Li, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que retorciéndote de dolor maldito infeliz. Te informó que tengo a tus dos mujercitas conmigo, si quieres recuperarlas tendrás que pagar por ellas. ¿Qué dices?

—_Lo que quieras. _

—Muy bien, así me gusta. Tendrás que venir tú mismo por ellas, si mandas a alguno de tus amigos, ten por seguro que no las vuelves a ver. —advirtió dándole un beso en la frente a Sakura.

— _¿Dónde?, ¿y cuánto quieres?_

—6 millones me parece una cantidad razonable. Conduces hasta el monte Mobamaru, encontraras un pequeño desvío, entras y luego subes hasta dar con una cabaña. Te lo advierto una vez más Li, vendrás tu solo, si llegas vivo hasta la cabaña será un gran logro. Si te atreves a distorsionar una mínima parte de nuestro acuerdo, no dudare en deshacerme de la mocosa, y a Sakura la llevare conmigo para follármela por el resto de sus días, ¿entendiste? —Sakura cerró los ojos ante tal amenaza, el único hombre por el que deseaba ser tocada era Shaoran, primero muerta antes de permitir que otro idiota le pusiera las manos encima.

—_Sí. Déjame hablar con Sakura._ —le suplicó Shaoran. Bueno, era seguro que serían las últimas palabras de Li. Así que no le vio problema, es más, le agradecería mucho que tranquilizara el llanto de Sakura porque ya lo estaba exasperando.

Dejó caer el móvil entre una pila de hojas secas. —Si quieres hablar con Li, búscalo. —le sugirió a la esmeralda.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor a Satoshi. Obtuvo un par de cortadas en los dedos antes de dar con el teléfono. —Shaoran por favor, no vengas. —sollozó suplicante la castaña.

—_No digas eso mi Sakura, yo sería capaz de atravesar el mismo infierno por ti y por nuestra Zu. Tienes que ser fuerte Sakura, por eso me enamore de ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Por lo valiente que eres preciosa. Demuéstrame esa entereza que tanto amo. Te prometo que hoy mismo estarás entre mis brazos, hasta entonces tendrás que mantenerte fuerte y serena para cuidar de ti y de nuestra pequeña, ¿lo serás?_

—Sí. —contestó Sakura. Se notaba que Li estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar con ella. —Te amo, Shaoran… —Fue lo último que dijo la castaña. Satoshi cansado de tanta cursilería le arrebato el aparato.

—Tienes hasta las 8 de la noche Li. —le avisó Satochi. Guardo el arma de nuevo en su chaqueta y tomo a Sakura del brazo, ejerciendo cierta presión para que ella no se soltara.

Caminaron alrededor de treinta minutos. Un sudor frio se deslizaba por el cuello de la castaña, no estaba segura del origen de esa transpiración, ya que podía deberse al cansancio o al estrés al que estaba siendo sometida.

La casa se encontraba en un estado deplorable, era vieja y tenía un par de ventanas rotas. Satoshi abrió la puerta y empujo a Sakura dentro. La castaña cayó de rodillas en el polvoriento piso de madera, luego de cerrar la puerta Satoshi la levanto de un tirón. La vista de Sakura de nuevo se estaba tornando pañosa por las lágrimas que exigían salir de sus amedrentados ojos esmeraldas, pero le habia prometido a Shaoran ser fuerte, y lo seria por él.

Fijo su mirada en la oscura habitación, atisbó solamente una pequeña mesa, un par de sillas y una cama. Satoshi la obligo a sentarse en la cama, que por suerte, estaba limpia y en buen estado, coloco a la pequeña Suzu a un lado de Sakura y luego se dispuso a sentarse cómodamente en una silla.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de que hacer o decir, Suzu no la dejo pensar en aquel momento, ya que comenzó a llorar. Seguramente tenía hambre, le sorprendió bastante el hecho de que haya soportado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Normalmente Suzu lloraba al solo escuchar la voz de Satochi. Sakura sonrió, su pequeña también estaba siendo muy valiente. —Tranquila hijita, papi vendrá por nosotras. —susurró Sakura recostándose a un lado de la niña.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—No pensaras ir, ¿cierto? —espetó Eriol. Shaoran activo el altavoz del móvil para que los tres, incluyendo Elder, escucharan la conversación.

—No dudes que lo hare. —respondió el ambarino. Apenas habían llegado al estacionamiento del hospital, acaban de abordar el auto de Eriol cuando recibieron la llamada de Matsudaira. Shaoran se sentía desfallecer a cada segundo, el médico le prohibió rotundamente abandonar el hospital, pero él decidió marcharse bajo su propio riesgo.

Además, habían tenido que llevar a Elder con ellos, la fuente de sus problemas, pensaba Shaoran. —Entonces, ¿iremos al banco? —preguntó Hiraguizawa.

—No. A la mansión Li.

— ¿Tienes todo ese dinero ahí? —cuestionó sorprendida Elder.

—Tengo tanto que ya no sé dónde meterlo. —le contestó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros. Elder abrió la boca para seguir con la conversación, pero una mirada inquisidora de Shaoran la silencio por completo.

Eriol se encargó de llamar a Tomoyo para informarla de la situación. Puesto a que Eriol nunca habia estado en la mansión Li, tuvo que seguir las indicaciones de Shaoran para llegar. Él era consciente de que Shaoran era un tipo acaudalado, pero ¿tanto? Dios querido, Li se habia criado en un verdadero palacio.

Empezando por la verja de la mansión, parecía hecha de oro, cada haz de metal formaba una figura exquisita. Después de atravesarla se apreciaban los hermosos jardines, verde por donde sea que vieran. Los arbustos formaban un precioso laberinto cuyo centro resguardaba una fina fuente de agua, de la cual sobresalía un imponente dragón chino, símbolo de la familia Li.

Elder trago aire cuando estuvo frente a la imponente* estructura, la mansión por si sola era espectacular, la entrada era protegida por dos enormes columnas, que al alzar la vista se convertían en un balcón, seguramente el de la habitación principal. Las puertas de cristal y madera se abrieron ante sus ojos, permitiéndole deleitarse con su interior. Los pisos de mármol color perla, al igual que las paredes, adornadas con finos espejos. Los muebles, y pasamanos de las escaleras en forma de caracol eran de color marrón. —_Vaya suerte la de Sakura. _—pensó Elder.

—Mi señora, es un gusto tenerla en casa. —le saludó una sirvienta.

—Ella no es tu señora, Izumi. —se apresuró a corregir el ambarino.

La chica soltó una exclamación al ver el estado de su joven amo. Ella llevaba poco tiempo empleada en el lugar, y pocas veces habia visto a Shaoran, pero sabía por los empleados más antiguos que era un buen hombre. ¿Quién le habría causado semejante daño? ¿Por qué razón no estaba interno en un hospital? El chico de gafas prácticamente estaba cargando a su patrón.

—Vamos a la biblioteca. —dijo Shaoran en un gemido. Cada paso era una puñalada en sus costados, su suave respiración se habia convertido en lastimeros jadeos, y era consciente de que la herida de la operación habia comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se dirigieron a un enorme escritorio. Eriol dejo descansar a Shaoran en la silla que se encontraba detrás de este. Shaoran tardo algunos minutos en abrir su caja fuerte, contar el dinero y acomodarlo en un bolso.

—No estarás pensando en ir tu solo, ni siquiera puedes sostenerte en pie. —replicó Eriol.

—No quiero exponer a Sakura a ningún tipo de riesgo, pero tampoco soy tonto. Matsudaira probablemente esté pensando tenderme alguna trampa, así que nosotros jugaremos igual. —La conversación se vio interrumpida por una agitada Tomoyo que atravesó la entrada, seguida por Touya, quien llevaba cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —les interrogó Kinomoto, _como si los criminales fueran ellos._

Eriol le platicó la situación Kinomoto que con cada palabra sulfuraba fuego de los ojos. Llegó el turno de Shaoran para comentar su plan, el cual consistía en subir solo hasta la cabaña, entregarle el dinero a Satoshi y hacerle creer que las cosas funcionan como él lo maquino. Al momento que intente escapar se verá rodeado de policías, porque por supuesto que pensaba dar parte a las autoridades. Elder prometió colaborar con ellos para refundir a ese idiota en la cárcel, ahí pagaría todo el daño que les causo a sus chicas.

A simple vista el plan de Shaoran era y seria "sencillo" si él no se encontrara en ese estado. Podría engañar a todos menos a Touya, el como médico opinaba que este era un plan suicida para el castaño, según sabia, solo habían transcurrido escasas 24 horas desde su operación. Por la manera en que Shaoran se sostenía un costado del abdomen, dedujo que la herida se habia abierto, eso, y la notable palidez indicaban una peligrosa hemorragia.

—Creo que lo más conveniente es que yo vaya por mi hermana y sobrina. —opinó el galeno.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante la propuesta y respondió: —Matsudaira fue muy claro, Kinomoto.

—Pero ella es mi hermana, es mi deber proteger a mi familia. —replicó Touya.

—Sakura es mi mujer, y a Suzu la veo como mi hija. Eso las convierte en mi familia. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un maldito suicida? No Kinomoto. Yo tengo pensado vivir muchos años más, ser feliz al lado de Sakura y nuestros hijos, ambos nos merecemos eso. Yo viviré siempre para ella, por ella. —declaró Shaoran. —Así que seguiremos el plan al pie de la letra. —Touya seguía sin estar de acuerdo con su cuñado, pero le gustaba escuchar los discursos de hombre enamorado que le daba siempre que lo enfrentaba.

Cuando hubieron coordinado sus acciones con las respectivas autoridades, Touya hizo salir a todos de la biblioteca, excepto a Shaoran. —Te agradezco en nombre de mis padres, que hayas cuidado de mi hermana todo este tiempo. —decía mientras cambiaba los vendajes de Li.

—Aun sin mi ayuda… ella habría salido adelante. —comentó con dificultad el castaño. Una vez terminado el trabajo, los hombres se dispusieron a salir de la mansión.

—Iré con ustedes. —impuso Elder siguiéndolos por los jardines.

— ¡Estás loca! Tú te quedaras aquí. —refutó un disgustado Touya.

—Por favor, llévame contigo. —le pidió a su hermano. Ella se sentía responsable de la situación. La culpa la tenía ella, por ambición, por envidia, por los motivos que fueran, y Sakura no tenía por qué pagar sus errores, mucho menos su hija y Shaoran.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se llevó una mano a la frente, tantos problemas causados por un par de idiotas, incluyendo a su propia hermana, le estaban provocando una terrible jaqueca, y encima la preocupación que sentía por su cuñado. Si le llegase a suceder algo a Elder también, no podría con los remordimientos. Touya se consideraba un completo fracaso como hermano, se supone que él tendría que haber cuidado de las chicas, criarlas, educarlas, hasta consentirlas por igual. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no habia sido así, el mismo recapacitó durante un tiempo, y se dio cuenta de los errores que cometió educando a Elder, fue demasiado blando con ella.

La tomó del brazo y la miró con firmeza y determinación. —Te quedas aquí, porque así lo he decidido. Por una vez en tu vida Elder, hazme caso. ¿No te basta con saber que otras personas arriesgan su vida por tu falta de madurez? Mira todas las consecuencias de tus actos. !Es el colmo que no te hayas hecho cargo de tu hija! Fue muy fácil para ti adosársela a Sakura, ¿cierto? —Touya suavizó su agarre, y convirtió sus fuertes gritos en un ligero susurro. —Dime hermanita, ¿acaso no te di un buen ejemplo? Cuando nuestros padres murieron yo apenas tenía 18 años. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? No tenía idea de lo que haría, te confieso que estaba muy asustado. Estudiar, trabajar y cuidar de ustedes fue muy difícil, sacrifique muchos años de mi juventud por esa causa, sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ustedes son lo que más amo en este mundo Elder, son mi orgullo y razón de ser.

Elder se quebrantó en el hombro de su hermano. Lo habia decepcionado de todas las formas existentes. —Perdóname, Touya. —murmuró con amargura. —Perdóname.

El doctor Kinomoto le sonrió con dulzura. —Te quiero mucho, hermanita. —dijo depositando un beso en la cabeza de ella.

Tomoyo dirigió entonces, a una sollozante Elder adentro de la mansión. Los hombres tardaron cerca de dos horas en llegar al monte Mobamaru, ahí los esperaban varios policías, y una ambulancia, a la cual Shaoran miró con cierta repugnancia, indiscutiblemente él era quien la necesitaría. Durante el camino bebió abundantes líquidos, y algunos medicamentos que le proporcionó Kinomoto, solo rogaba a los cielos mantenerse despierto hasta que Sakura y Suzu, estuviesen en un lugar seguro.

Una vez más, repasaron el plan de acción con la policía, ellos insistieron en que Shaoran se colocara todas las protecciones necesarias, incluyeron en su equipo un arma. ¿Qué demonios haría el con eso? Ni siquiera sabía utilizarlas, pero fue con lo único que se quedó. Lo demás no es que le pareciera inútil, pero él apenas y lograba respirar con lo que ya tenía puesto.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta una distancia que les pareció prudencial, ahora era el turno de Shaoran. De ahí en adelante, estaría solo. — ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó Eriol. La pregunta le pareció innecesaria, hasta estúpida. Su amigo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero Li siempre cumplía sus promesas, si le decía que estaría bien, que regresaría con vida, así seria.

Shaoran sonrió. —Sí. —aseguró. Claro, no pensaba morirse sin haber disfrutado de las mieles del matrimonio.

El camino que le tocó recorrer sin ayuda de Eriol le pareció bastante tortuoso, ¿Por qué Satoshi secuestró a sus princesas precisamente hoy? ¿No podía esperar a que se recuperara? Obvio que no. De seguro su actitud tan pusilánime le ordenó actuar en estos días. Shaoran pensaba que debió haberlo matado o mínimo mandarlo al hospital el día que lo encontró en el departamento de Sakura. Apoyándose ocasionalmente de los árboles, logro salir de entre los arbustos, divisó por fin la cabaña donde se encontraban sus chicas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Satoshi soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver que su plan marchaba a la perfección. Las 8 en punto, vaya por lo menos Li era puntual.

Sakura al ver la expresión del pelirrojo se alertó, la angustia comenzó a tomar control de ella, el que Satoshi sonriera de esa forma solo significaba que Shaoran habia llegado. Cogió a la pequeña Suzu en brazos y se aproximó a la ventana.

—Mira por última vez a tu amorcito. —le dijo Satoshi, para ese momento Shaoran ya se encontraba afuera de la casucha. Matsudaira abrió la puerta y Sakura se apresuró a correr en dirección de Li.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas estúpida? —le cuestionó Satoshi tirándole el cabello. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y trató de liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

—Suéltala. —ordenó Shaoran subiendo los últimos escalones.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Matsudaira sin soltar a la castaña. Shaoran le entregó el bolso que contenía la cantidad acordada. Satoshi lo colocó en el piso y escudriño dentro él. Retrocedió unos pasos aun sin liberar a Sakura, arrojo el bolso dentro del cuarto e intentó sacar el arma de su bolsillo.

Sakura predijo cual sería el siguiente paso de Satoshi y decidió actuar. Shaoran se habia esforzado mucho para rescatarla, por lo tanto ella tenía que contribuir en algo, además Shaoran estaba pálido y casi sin aliento. Pateó con todas sus fuerzas a Satoshi y consiguió liberarse momentáneamente de él, pero este fue más rápido y la tiró al suelo, Sakura protegió con su cuerpo a Suzu para que ella no resultara lastimada. —Ya me tienes harto, mujer. —gruñó Satoshi alzando una mano para golpearla.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —vociferó Shaoran asestándole un puñetazo a Satoshi, quien se balanceo por el golpe recibido.

Matsudaira pensó en divertirse un poco con el castaño antes de acabarlo. Se abalanzó contra Li tomándolo por los hombros, lo estrelló contra la pared, y golpeo con fuerza el costado que Shaoran trataba de cubrirse.

Shaoran reunió el poco de voluntad que le quedaba y empujo a Satoshi lejos de él. — ¡Corre! —le gritó a Sakura. Satoshi al caer se habia golpeado con una mesa, podían aprovechar ese momento.

—No puedo dejarte aquí. —replicó desesperada la castaña, derramando lágrimas de pura angustia e inquietud.

—Hazme caso Sakura, vete. —repitió el ambarino.

Como estaba tan distraído por el llanto de Sakura y Suzu, no se percató de que Satoshi se habia puesto en pie, esta vez Matsudaira estaba decidido a terminar de una buena vez con él. Tumbo nuevamente a Shaoran en el piso y se dejó caer sobre el castaño.

—Ha… —se quejaba Shaoran, el maldito quizá le habia roto otra costilla. No conforme con eso Satoshi, tomo un pedazo de cristal roto y lo introdujo en la herida del ambarino.

— ¿Te duele, no es cierto? ¡Maldito imbécil! —Shaoran solo atinaba a sostener con sus últimas fuerzas las manos de Satoshi para que no siguiera causándole daño, un esfuerzo realmente en vano. No lograría quitárselo de encima, y no resistiría mucho tiempo consiente, no está de sobra añadir que el pobre Shaoran solo podía utilizar un brazo para defenderse. Recordó entonces el arma que le fue otorgada, palpó sus ropas en busca de ella, y palideció aún más al descubrir que se le habia caído. Deslizó su mirada por piso de la habitación, la encontró, pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance. ¡Malditos policías ineptos! ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

—Sakura… —intentó articular con esperanza de que la castaña entendiera, no quería que ella utilizara el arma, lo que quería es que saliera de ese lugar, ella no necesitaba verlo bañado en su propia sangre. Además la policía y sus amigos al advertir su presencia fuera de la cabaña podrían ayudarlo. —hmp… —gimió el castaño cuando Satoshi introdujo completamente el cristal.

— ¡Suéltalo! —exigió una voz femenina. Todos voltearon hacia el umbral de la vieja cabaña, Elder habia desobedecido a su hermano y los siguió hasta el lugar de los hechos, le fue bastante difícil escabullirse por la zona sin ser descubierta.

—Hay, mira, me llevare el paquete completo. —Satoshi le susurró a Shaoran, mientras lo apuntaba con su arma. —Di tus últimas oraciones, Li.

— ¡Espera, Satoshi! —le interrumpió Elder. —Déjalos ir, ellos no tienen nada que ver en este asunto. Sakura no te ama, nunca lo hará. Lo único que ganarías asesinando a Li, sería su odio. ¿Quieres vivir el resto de tu vida al lado de una mujer que te desprecia? —decía Elder moviéndose cuidadosamente para recoger el arma. —Yo sí puedo amarte Satoshi, soy mucho más mujer que Sakura, llévame contigo.

— ¡No, tu eres una mentirosa! —aseguró Matsudaira distrayéndose momentáneamente. Shaoran estaba aterrorizado, Satoshi no dejaba de apuntarlo con la pistola y para rematar le estaba temblando el pulso.

Sakura estaba petrificada, por un lado estaba Shaoran desangrándose y a punto de ser exterminado por Satoshi, y por otro su hermana igual de indefensa que ella, tratando de salvarles. Se sintió una inútil, le habia prometido a Shaoran ser valiente y lo único que hizo fue cometer error tras error, y llorar.

—No, Satoshi. —siguió Elder. —Podemos escapar juntos. ¿Qué perderías con llevarme a mí? Nada. Sakura y yo somos iguales, es más, yo soy mejor que ella. Tú no necesitas aburrirte con una santurrona como Sakura. —Con sus palabras adormeció por un momento la mente de Satoshi. —Lo que necesitas es una mujer que te pasión, yo soy eso, y mucho más. —finalizó Elder, por fin tenía el arma en sus manos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Ya tardaron demasiado. —exclamó un impaciente Touya. Dos posibilidades, uno: Shaoran se desmayó a medio camino, y dos: Satoshi habia logrado escapar con su hermana y ni imaginarse lo que fue de Li.

— ¡No se quede parado ahí! —le gritó Eriol a un policía. —Vamos. —le indicó a Kinomoto saliendo de su escondite. Al ver que los dos hombres avanzaban el cuerpo de policías se les adelanto. Touya palideció al atisbar la figura de su hermana en la entrada de la cabaña.

— ¡Demonios, le dije que se quedara en casa! —musitó el galeno.

Dos disparos alertaron a los hombres, Touya y Eriol corrieron a la velocidad de un rayo, siendo los primeros en llegar a la escena.

Elder habia tenido que disparar a Satoshi, porque el muy cobarde si le disparo a Shaoran, y no permitiría por ningún motivo que lo rematara. Por lo tanto eso fue lo que dejó boquiabiertos a los hombres.

A Touya se le rompió el corazón cuando vio Sakura en el piso con la niña en brazos, y llorando a un lado de Shaoran. —Touya, ayúdalo. —le suplicaba entre lágrimas la castaña. —Por favor, ayúdalo. —Sakura trataba de apartarse las lágrimas del rostro, en su vida le habían temblado las manos como ahora.

—Sakura… no llores… estaré bien. —le habló Shaoran. Sakura poso una mano en el empapado abdomen del ambarino y lo beso en los labios. —Recuerda que me prometiste que estaríamos juntos, no me puedes dejar. —murmuró la esmeralda apoyando su frente contra la del castaño. —Prométeme que estarás bien.

—Ya te… lo habia prometido. —gimió adolorido Shaoran, regalándole una tierna caricia en el rostro a su querida Sakura antes de perder la conciencia.

Por otro lado Elder se acercó a Satoshi quien ya estaba siendo arrestado por las autoridades. —Lamento tener tan mala puntería. —espetó la madre de Suzu. Lamentablemente para ella, el maldito no se moriría, falló en su única oportunidad, en el último instante dudo en disparar, razón por la cual la bala solo rozó el brazo de Satoshi.

Elder se dirigió a una inconsolable Sakura que observaba como los paramédicos auxiliaban a Shaoran. Con temor a ser rechazada la abrazo. —Perdóname por todo esto Sakura. —Sabía que no era el mejor momento para suplicar una disculpa, pero ella realmente tenía sobre sus hombros el peso de la situación y Sakura en su bondad decidió liberarla. No le dijo mayor palabra, simplemente en medio de la adversidad, le regalo la más sincera de las sonrisas a su hermana. Elder perdió toda voluntad con ese simple gesto, se arrepentía una y mil veces de todas sus maldades. Tenía un largo y estrecho camino por recorrer. En tan poco tiempo habia defraudado a su familia, a su hija, al hombre que amaba, todo por ambición.

Sakura la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta donde se encontraba la ambulancia, ahí ambas observaron como Touya y un par de paramédicos subían a la ambulancia. Elder podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de su hermana. Una mezcla de sentimientos invadía su expresión. Sakura le soltó la mano y entre llantos y suspiros, depositó a la pequeña Suzu en brazos de Elder, con un beso en la frente se despidió de ella y sin decir palabra alguna, subió a la ambulancia para acompañar a su querido Shaoran.

Ninguna de las dos olvidaría la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas esa noche. Una lloraba de preocupación por su amado, pero sobretodo lloraba amargamente la perdida de una hija. La otra lloraba porque por primera vez desde que dio a luz, sintió el calor y la compañía de su pequeña, pero sobretodo porque esa noche, Sakura le dio una gran lección. Le mostró cual era el primer paso para convertirse en una mejor mujer, el primero que tendría que dar para aprender a ser una buena madre: saber amar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**4 meses después.**

Elder se paseaba por los pasillos del hospital pensando en lo que habia sido de su vida en ese tiempo. Habia aprendido a conocer a su hija, una niña maravillosa concluyó ella. Todo eso se lo debía a su hermana y a Shaoran.

—Hablando de ellos. —suspiró Elder. La vida de Sakura no habia sido nada fácil en esos meses. Shaoran aún se encontraba comatoso en alguna habitación de ese hospital. Por lo que Sakura habia trasladado su oficina al hospital central, seguía trabajando para el periódico desde ahí. Todos los días era la misma rutina para su hermana, quien insistía en dormir en un incómodo sofá de la habitación. En las mañanas despertaba entumecida, pero con los ánimos elevados. Salía por un par de horas a su departamento para darse un baño y arreglarse, para que cuando Shaoran despertara, la encontrara bonita. Por las tardes después de trabajar un poco, conversaba con él, como si este pudiese escucharla. Elder sonrió, prácticamente Sakura también se habia convertido en enfermera.

Ella no le permitía a nadie encargarse del aseo de Shaoran, daba gusto verla aseándolo, era divertido sinceramente. La pobre Sakura se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, una vez hasta intentó bañarlo con los ojos vendados, y aun así, estaba renuente a ser ayudada por otra enfermera. —Demasiado celosa. —admitió Elder. Las únicas ocasiones en que Sakura permitía que _otra _tocara a Shaoran, eran los días en que le tocaban sus ejercicios, aunque para estas alturas Sakura ya habia aprendido a hacérselos ella misma.

—Kinomoto. —chilló una enfermera tomándole las manos. —Tu cuñado despertó. —le informó su compañera de trabajo.

— ¡¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida. — ¡Sí! —le respondió emocionada la chica.

Elder corrió hacia la habitación del ambarino, comprobó que la información era cierta. Sakura derramaba lágrimas de felicidad mientras besaba incontables veces el rostro del castaño. —Te extrañe tanto. —le decía Sakura.

—Yo también, princesa. —le susurró Shaoran. Él no era consciente del tiempo que habia pasado, pero juraría que muchas veces escuchó la voz de Sakura llamándolo, rogándole que volviese junto a ella. En sus sueños Sakura siempre le recordaba la promesa que alguna vez le hizo, él le habia prometido un hogar, una familia, y eso era lo que los dos tendrían de ahora en adelante.

Llegado el momento Elder decidió hablar. —Disculpen la interrupción, pero he venido a proponerles algo.

Los castaños la miraron con un gran signo de interrogación y Shaoran añadió su típica mirada de desconfianza. Elder aclaró su voz y explicó: —Con respecto a Suzu…

***Próximo capítulo: Epílogo***

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola chicas, chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo de "Las vueltas que la vida", les agradezco que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí. Sé que más de alguno querrá ahorcarme por dejarlo ahí, pero de por si el capítulo esta largo y a mi sinceramente me aturde leer los capítulos demasiado largos. Por eso les anuncio que: HABRA EPILOGO (^-^) No soy tan mala para dejarlo así. Lamento informarles que lo subiré hasta el próximo año jaja. La primera semana de enero, creo. Por ende este es el último capítulo del año.**

**Le deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, que disfruten de las festividades al lado de sus seres queridos. Recuerden que hay que disfrutar la vida al máximo, pero responsablemente. En fin, muchas bendiciones y éxitos en sus vidas.**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

**Como ya es costumbre, aquí están sus respectivos agradecimientos, les reitero una vez más, sin sus comentarios y apoyo este fic no sería nada, la verdad les estoy infinitamente agradecida por la oportunidad que me dieron, muchas gracias.**

**CrazyMile, Nakuru K, isabel20, frexua, Miss No-Eyebrows, Diviglay, Stellar BS, Endri-Chan, Artemisa, chii tuski hime, SAGITARIO8912,****Neko Selene, elfenixenlasllamas, aniel, Elena Li-Knight, Ceciali, Misa Li, darck-sakura21, Nanitayi-Li.**


	15. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP. La historia es totalmente de mi autoría.

"**Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿Por qué a mí?"**

**Epílogo.**

Los pequeños ojos esmeraldas de Suzu se abrieron de golpe por el ruido de su despertador. Sintió la agitación de la persona a su lado, y descubrió con asombro que su madre se habia quedado dormida junto a ella. La niña se levantó de la cama, contempló el bello rostro de su madre, tan joven, tan bella, y tan sola.

Suzu examinó luego sus alrededores. Ambas vivían en el departamento que en un pasado perteneció a Sakura. Le daba mucha tristeza dejar a su madre sola en aquel inmenso departamento, mientras ella disfrutaba de la compañía de sus hermanos y padres.

La pequeña esmeralda contaba apenas con 11 años de edad, pero comprendía a la perfección el lazo que la unía a sus tíos. Desde pequeña sintió un desmedido amor por su tía Sakura, a tío Shaoran lo adoraba, ese hombre tenía cautivo su pequeño corazón, y que decir de sus primos. Todo ese conjunto de personas significaba mucho para Suzu, ellos eran su familia. Sus tíos eran sus padres, y Eilin, Kai, y Kei, sus hermanos.

Suzu era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender la situación en la que vivía. Elder se encargó de relatarle los sucesos que conllevaron a tal peculiaridad. A pesar de eso, Suzu era una niña feliz. Comprendía el porqué de aquella custodia compartida.

Sonrió al saber que era viernes, hoy vería de nuevo a su papi, porque a Sakura y hermanos los veía todos los días en la escuela. Ese fue el acuerdo al que llegaron Sakura y Elder. Suzu pasaba los fines de semana y días festivos con el matrimonio Li, mientras que entre la semana permanecía junto a Elder.

La pequeña esmeralda se apresuró a vestirse y correr a la escuela, no sin antes despedirse de su madre con un beso.

Elder durmió pacíficamente media hora más, hasta que fue interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la puerta.

—Hum… ¿Quién podrá ser? —se quejó la castaña. El día anterior hubo mucho movimiento en la clínica donde trabajaba. Touya decidió regresar a Japón hacia 5 años, y ella trabajaba orgullosamente para su hermano y Kaho.

Elder abrió la puerta aun con los ojos cerrados, ahogó un grito cuando fue empujada dentro del departamento.

—Shh… Soy yo. —siseó una voz masculina.

—¡¿Yukito? —chilló Elder. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Elder se dio cuenta entonces del deprimente estado en el que ella se encontraba. Cabello despeinado y alborotado, mejillas arreboladas, y ojos adormecidos.

—Vine por ti, mujer. ¿Qué más? —contestó exasperado.

—¿Por mí, por qué? —farfulló ella. Elder continuaba amando a Yukito, pero decidió criar a su hija sola. Los exámenes de ADN revelaron que el padre biológico de Suzu era Satoshi, quien cumplía una larga condena en prisión. Después de eso, Tsukishiro insistió constantemente en que volvieran a ser pareja, pero Elder se negó.

No era justo para él. Ella le habia causado mucho daño, y él merecía una mujer mejor.

—¡Porque ya no soporto más! ¡Porque te amo! —respondió con euforia el hombre. —Porque desde este momento, serás mía por siempre, Elder Kinomoto. —Yukito la cargó en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ella no puso resistencia. Cuando Yukito la recostó sobre la cama, un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. —Perdóname. —sollozó.

—Dime que aún me amas. —dijo él posicionándose sobre la castaña.

—Te amo. —susurró Elder.

—Te perdono.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura envolvió su cuerpo en una pequeña bata de baño, dentro de poco tendría que comprar otra, la pequeña cinta apenas envolvía su abultado vientre. ¡No era nada pequeño, tenía 5 meses de embarazo!

Una sonrisa pícara curvó sus labios. Nunca olvidaría la cara de Shaoran cuando se enteró que sería padre de nuevo. Él creyó que Kai y Kei, serían los últimos. Es más, le exigió a Sakura que fueran los últimos. Para ella no fue nada fácil el parto de los gemelos, y Shaoran se preocupaba mucho por ella. Así que Sakura decidió mantener en secreto que esta vez también serían 2. Haciendo un total de 6 hijos, contando a Suzu.

Sakura se trasladó del baño a su habitación. Los niños pronto regresarían de la escuela. —Hoy será un día muy especial. —se dijo la esmeralda.

Habia preparado una cena íntima, solo familiares y amigos. Shaoran y ella, celebrarían un año más de casados. Cerró los ojos con placer al recordar a su esposo, cada minuto estaba más enamorada de él. Sakura pensó que con los años, y luego de dos, tres embarazos, Shaoran dejaría de amarla, o lo que es peor, de desearla. Pero estaba tan equivocada.

Todos los días Shaoran le proclamaba amor eterno. No necesariamente dentro de la cama, porque muchas veces él estaba demasiado agotado para eso, sin embargo, él siempre encontraba la forma de acariciarla. En cada sonrisa, en cada mirada, Shaoran le demostraba la pasión y amor que sentía por ella.

Fuera de eso, Shaoran era un magnifico padre. El mejor de todos. Sus pequeños Kai y Kei, eran una copia de su padre. Aunque muchas veces, Sakura les castigaba con su indiferencia. Los celos de padre y esposo de Shaoran, no habían disminuido en lo absoluto.

Sonrió al recordar que Shaoran solía decir que esos pequeños se asegurarían de que ningún mocoso mirase a sus preciosas hijas. Y que de la seguridad de ella, se encargaba él mismo. Aunque los celos eran mutuos. Eiling y Suzu, fulminaban con la mirada a cualquier mujer extraña cerca su padre. Y Sakura no se quedaba atrás.

La castaña terminó de cepillar su cabello, caminó hasta el armario y se colocó el vestido que Shaoran compró para ella. A él le encantaba escoger la ropa de su esposa, y a Sakura le gustaba que fuese de esa manera. Shaoran tenía un tino excelente para las prendas, hasta podría competir con Tomoyo.

El cuento de Tomoyo y Eriol, no era muy distinto al de ellos. Shaoran casi sufre un sincope al enterarse de que el matrimonio Hiraguizawa tendría un hijo. Tomoyo y Sakura dieron a luz el mismo día, con la diferencia de que Tomoyo tuvo en aquella ocasión un varón, y Sakura una niña.

El pequeño Kelian Hiraguizawa, era la cruz de Shaoran y el orgullo de Eriol. Eilin y Kelian eran inseparables, muchos aseguraban que algún día terminarían casados, exceptuando a Shaoran, por supuesto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran no conseguía aparatar la sonrisa de su rostro. Cumplía un año más al lado de su Sakura. Una de las mujeres más idolatradas por él, ya que sus hijas también entraban en la cuenta. Shaoran amaba a esas mujeres con locura.

Decidió salir temprano de la oficina. Aparcó el auto frente a la escuela, y esperó pacientemente por algunos minutos mientras sonaba la campana de salida. Cuando divisó a los primeros niños salir de la institución, bajó del auto para que sus hijos lo reconocieran.

—¡Oh, señor Li, es un placer verlo! —exclamó una joven madre de familia.

—Igual. —contestó escueto Shaoran. No le agradaba esa mujer, siempre que se encontraban intentaba seducirlo, ¿acaso no tenía vergüenza?

—¿Dónde está Sakurita? No me diga que…

—Ella está en casa preparando nuestra cena de aniversario. —espetó Shaoran. —Estamos más felices que nunca, ¿sabe?

—Me alegro. —musitó la morena. Este tipo es de hierro y solo su esposa puede derretirlo, pensó la mujer desistiendo de sus intentos de seducción.

—¡Papi! —gritó una pequeña de cabellos color chocolate y ojos esmeralda. Shaoran le sonrió a su hija, y la pequeña saltó a sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí papi? —preguntó Eilin llenando de besos el rostro de su padre.

—Vine por ustedes, ¿dónde están los demás?

—Ou… Kei y Kai, están… —decía vacilante con un dedito en la boca.

—¡Aquí! —vociferaron al unísono los niños. Ambos se acercaron a Shaoran y este les revolvió el cabello con la mano. Sus hijos, eran toda una mezcla de Sakura y él. Los ojos de ambos eran verdes con algunos destellos de café y dorado, raros en realidad. Y los pobres también heredaron el cabello rebelde de su padre.

—Hola tío. —murmuró una vocecilla.

Shaoran desvió la mirada de sus pequeños, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kelian. El único hijo de Eriol, hasta el momento. —Hola Kelian. —gruñó el ambarino.

—¿Te dijo mi padre que iría con ustedes a casa hoy? Mamá tenia nauseas por la mañana, y papá la llevaría al doctor. —explicó solemnemente el niño.

—¡Oh, tía Tomoyo está enferma! —se lamentó Eilin. —No te preocupes, todo estará bien. —La pequeña le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero de juegos y le tendió una mano. Kelian sin dudarlo la tomó y sonrió de igual manera.

Shaoran, quien aún cargaba en brazos a Eilin rompió rápidamente aquel contacto. —Suban al auto. —ordenó depositando a su hija en el piso. Los niños asintieron y se dirigieron al automóvil.

Shaoran le sonrió mortalmente a Kelian y apretó suavemente el hombro del niño. —Mucho cuidado con mi hija, sobrinito. No confió en tu sonrisa. —le advirtió.

—Pero tío, solo tengo 9 años. —balbuceó Hiraguizawa mirándose los dedos de la mano.

—Pero crecerás. —se justificó Shaoran. —Ahora sube al auto.

Kelian abordó el automóvil. Terminó sentado entre Kei y Kai, quienes lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, y es que sus primos a pesar de tener solo 7 años eran tan atemorizantes como su tío.

Por otro lado, Shaoran tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el auto, chasqueó la lengua y se adentró en la escuela.

No llevaba ni tres pasos dados, cuando un pequeño bulto arremetió contra él. —¡Papito! —exclamó emocionada Suzu. —Te extrañe mucho. —decía abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Mi querida Suzu. —suspiró Shaoran elevando a su hija mayor por los aires. —Yo también te extrañe.

La niña abrazó el cuello de su padre e hizo un puchero. — ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer? —reclamó la pequeña.

Shaoran sonrió preocupado. —Es que… llegué muy tarde de la oficina. Lo siento mucho.

Suzu frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. —Espero que no se repita, papá. Me cuesta mucho dormir si tú no me das las buenas noches.

Shaoran colocó un dedo en el entrecejo arrugado de la niña. —No se repetirá, cariño. —Ambos sellaron esa promesa con un beso en la mejilla.

—Vámonos, quiero ver el hermoso vestido de mami. —dijo Suzu refiriéndose a Sakura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran entró con su ejército de niños a la mansión Li. Izumi recibió a los pequeños con una sonrisa, además de limpiar el desorden que dejaban a su paso.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Shaoran a la joven.

—Mi señora, está en la cocina. —informó la chica.

Shaoran exhaló. Tenían servidumbre de sobra, ¿Por qué tenía que meterse ella en la cocina? Podría ocurrir un accidente, ella estaba embarazada, y él con los nervios de punta. Le aterrorizaba la idea de perder a su esposa. Cuando Sakura le notificó su embarazo, Shaoran se sintió culpable. No quería que ella sufriera. Sakura era una mujer frágil, su princesa, el amor de su vida, ya le habia dado tres hijos maravillosos. Aunque la idea de volver a tener un bebé en brazos le emocionaba demasiado. Entonces, solo restaba consentir a Sakura, y eso no era para nada difícil.

Shaoran sonrió y lamió sus labios, imaginándose la noche que pasaría con Sakura, lo que le haría, como se lo haría. La imagen de ella en la cocina mirando con ilusión un enorme pastel, golpeó sus sentidos, Sakura estaba preciosa. Li opinaba que los embarazos anteriores la habían favorecido, sus pechos estaban más grandes, más llenos, mucho más apetitosos, y que decir de sus caderas.

—Solo espero que me veas con ese mismo deseo por la noche. —le susurró Shaoran al oído.

Ella apartó sus ojos esmeraldas del pastel y giró en redondo para dirigirse a su esposo. —Yo… siempre te deseo, Shaoran. —murmuró abrazándose de él. No podía ser, tantos años de casada y ella seguía sonrojándose.

Shaoran río bajito y la beso. Sakura abrió su boca para recibirlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a los labios de él, que seguramente si otro hombre intentara besarla, ella jamás le encontraría el ritmo, ni el gusto. Los labios de Sakura eran como el terciopelo para Shaoran, suaves, esponjosos, únicos. Ella prácticamente lo llevaba al cielo con tan solo besarlo, adoraba la forma en que Sakura enredaba los dedos en su cabello, la muy malvada hasta se frotaba contra él en algunas ocasiones y no descansaba hasta obligarlo a soltar un gemido.

Shaoran gruñó en protesta cuando Sakura se separó de él. Segundos después, cuando sus neuronas lograron hacer sinapsis, Shaoran escuchó a alguien carraspear a sus espaldas.

—Disculpen, ¿interrumpí algo?

—¡No, madre! —negó Sakura acariciando su vientre.

—Por supuesto que interrumpiste, madre. —corrigió Shaoran a Sakura. Si ella no hubiese entrado, y Sakura no estuviese embarazada, seguramente habrían procreado otro hijo. Li se volvió para saludar a Ieran con una ligera reverencia.

—Lo siento, hijo. —se disculpó la mujer entrando a la cocina.

—Hmm… subiré a darme un baño_ frio_. —Dio un último beso a Sakura y se retiró.

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura a Ieran. Ella habia aprendido a amar a esa mujer como a una verdadera madre. La habia apoyado durante el tiempo que Shaoran estuvo en coma. Luego de eso, ambas se reunían a escondidas de Shaoran para tomar un té. Sakura muchas veces le insistió a Shaoran para que accediera a conversar con Ieran. Este a regañadientes aceptó.

Sakura, nunca supo por boca de ninguno de los dos lo que conversaron ese día, no obstante, sabía que Shaoran perdonó a su madre de corazón. Ieran trabajó muy duro para ganarse la confianza de Shaoran de ahí en adelante. La llegada de Eilin facilitó mucho las cosas para ellos. Ieran cuidó de Sakura durante ese tiempo, y eso, fue crucial para la relación de Li con su madre.

Shaoran apreciaba mucho el amor y cuidados que su esposa e hija recibían de parte de Ieran. Después del nacimiento de Kai y Kei, la relación entre ellos se estrechó aún más. A tal grado que Shaoran le pidió a su madre que viviera con ellos. Ieran apreció el ofrecimiento, pero no aceptó, no quería incomodarlos. En forma de consuelo los visitaba casi todas las tardes.

—Abuelita, ¿acabas de llegar? —preguntó Suzu entrando en la cocina.

—Si, cariño. —contestó la mujer.

—Mami, estas encantadora. —elogió la pequeña. Sakura se acercó a Suzu, y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —cuestionó intrigada Ieran. Habia pastel y bocadillos en la cocina, era lógico que sus nietos revolotearan por los alrededores.

A Suzu le apareció una gotita en la nuca y sonrió nerviosa. —Kei y kai, están… _jugando_ con Kelian.

Ieran esbozó una mueca de preocupación, tomó a Suzu de la mano, y salieron de la cocina. —Volveremos enseguida, Sakura.

—Ah, si. —asintió ella. Sus bebés estaban pateando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡A Dios, gracias! Pensaba Kelian, los refuerzos habían llegado. —Psss… Riu.

Riu Kinomoto atendió al llamado del pequeño Hiraguizawa al instante. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —le interrogó curioso el niño.

—No es obvio. —respondió con ironía Kelian, quien se escondía atrás de una inmensa maseta en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

—Esperando a tu papi. —agregó con sarcasmo Kinomoto.

—No. Me estoy ocultando de Kai y Kei. —Riu se carcajeó por lo dicho y adoptando el valeroso ejemplo de su padre, sacó a Kelian de su escondite, apretó los puños y se dirigió al ataque.

Los gemelos Li al percatarse de la presencia de Rui en su fortaleza, decidieron izar las banderas de paz. No era que dudaran de su capacidad como guerreros, al contrario, seguramente ganarían el encuentro. Su verdadero temor era el tío Touya.

— ¡Hola Shaoran! —saludó enérgicamente Kaho al ambarino.

Shaoran le sonrió en correspondencia, y dio un apretón de manos a su cuñado. —Es un gusto verlos.

Touya amplió su sonrisa cuando atisbó a su preciosa hermanita a espaldas de Shaoran. —Estas hermosa, Sakura.

Sakura se movió para abrazarlo. —Gracias. Por cierto, Shaoran aún no lo sabe. —susurró a su oído. —Es una sorpresa. —informó guiñando un ojo.

Kaho al escuchar el cuchicheo sonrió en complicidad. Ella era la ginecóloga de Sakura.

—Solo faltan Elder y los Hiraguizawa. —anunció Li. —Cariño, puedes pasar a la sala. En un momento estaré con ustedes.

Touya desvió la mirada de su hermana cuando esta saltó de sus brazos a los de Shaoran. El doctor Kinomoto a pesar de los años no se acostumbraba a las demostraciones de amor en público de su hermana. Recordó divertido el día de la boda de Sakura, él se encargó personalmente de advertirla "Si pierdes a ese hombre te las veras conmigo", le habia dicho. En otros tiempos hubiese amenazado a Shaoran, pero Li le demostró en muchas maneras que cuidaría siempre de Sakura.

Shaoran abrió los ojos mientras era devorado por su esposa para observarla. Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo deleitaban, era maravilloso saber que él aun provocaba esa reacción en ella. La sintió suspirar sobre sus labios, y después de un ligero mordisco en su labio inferior se separaron.

—Ya era hora. —bromeó Touya.

— ¡Hermano! —exclamó Sakura. Se habia olvidado de ellos.

—Mami, ven. Tenemos hambre. —dijo Eilin llevándose de la mano a Sakura, quien fue seguida por el matrimonio Kinomoto.

Shaoran estaba de espaldas observando a su familia dirigirse a la sala, de repente, un peso se recargó en su cuello.

— ¡Voy a ser madre! —expresó eufórica Tomoyo.

—Felicidades… pero si quieres que conozca a tu hijo, y al mío… suéltame. —la urgió Shaoran.

La amatista accedió a su petición, y Shaoran le sonrió perversamente a Eriol. —Espero que esta vez, tengas la niña que tanto deseas Tomoyo.

Eriol palideció. —Yo espero que sea niño. —replicó.

— ¡Oh, no! Esta vez te toca sufrir a ti, querido.

—Ya dejen de discutir. De cualquier manera, estoy segura que algún día terminaremos emparentados. —aseveró la madre de Kelian.

A los hombres les apareció una vena en la frente. Ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer con respecto a sus hijas.

Minutos después, Shaoran escuchó los sonoros y agudos alaridos de las mujeres celebrando el nuevo acontecimiento.

—La fiesta está muy alegre. —opinó una fina voz femenina.

Shaoran volteó y se encontró a Elder, acompañada de Tsukishiro. Li alzó una ceja sorprendido, hace mucho que no los veía juntos.

Shaoran sonrió levemente a sus últimos invitados, y los invitó a pasar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran observó por última vez al montón de angelitos. Los niños habían tenido su propia celebración. Sakura les organizó una pijamada para que no se aburrieran con charlas de adultos, al final de la noche, todos acordaron dejar a sus hijos en la mansión Li. Los niños exigieron seguir con su fiesta, pero los inocentes se quedaron dormidos. Entre Shaoran e Izumi los cobijaron, no querían despertarlos. De igual forma, Shaoran dispuso adecuar aquella habitación especialmente para ellos.

Entró en su recamara, y cerró la puerta con seguro recostándose en ella para estudiar detenidamente a Sakura. Aquella mujer a quien Shaoran definía como madre, esposa, y amante perfecta. La joven que le dio la vida que él siempre deseo. Sakura le dio brillo y alegría a su hogar. La mansión Li, ya no representaba malos recuerdos para Shaoran, los viejos resentimientos que habitaban en su corazón, Sakura los habia borrado por completo.

Ahora veía el lado positivo de su desgracia cuando niño. Si Hein no lo hubiese adoptado, y heredado esa enorme fortuna, él no habría conocido a Sakura, y mucho menos habría podido mantener una familia tan grande.

Shaoran salió de su ensoñación, comenzó a retirar las prendas de su cuerpo, y abrazó a Sakura por la espalda, quien se debatía entre un camisón blanco de seda o uno rojo de encajes. Ella dio un respingo de la impresión, no escuchó a Shaoran entrar, aunque él siempre era igual de sigiloso.

Shaoran la sintió estremecer ante sus caricias, y la giró para reclamar sus labios mientras se deshacía del vestido que la envolvía. Shaoran descubrió con fascinación que Sakura no llevaba sujetador. Ella buscó cubrirse con uno de los pijamas que eligió, pero Shaoran le arrebató la prenda.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que el mejor de tus abrigos es mi cuerpo, mi piel, mi calor. —ronroneó a su oído.

—Una infinidad de veces. —jadeó ella. Shaoran la cargó en sus brazos y la depositó delicadamente en su lecho. Sakura contempló el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, alargó una mano para acariciar su torso perfectamente esculpido mientras él permanecía de pie, admirándola.

Ella se preguntó en cómo le hacia Shaoran para mantener ese cuerpo, porque rara vez pisaba el gimnasio.

Él se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y susurró a su oído: —Hacer el amor contigo, es el mejor de mis ejercicios.

— ¡Shaoran! —exclamó avergonzada.

—Es la verdad. —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas erubescentes, desvió su mirada a las cortinas blancas que adornaban el dosel de madera que rodeaba su cama. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las sublimes caricias que Shaoran le proporcionaba en el vientre.

No fue hasta el amanecer que volvió a abrirlos, cuando Shaoran cayó agotado a un lado de ella. Estaba cansada, pero feliz, y no quería dormir sin antes recordarle a Shaoran el sentimiento más precioso entre ellos.

—Shaoran… —le dijo Sakura acunándose entre sus brazos.

—Hmm… —Mejor se apresuraba, él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Te amo.

Una sonrisa fugaz atravesó el rostro masculino mientras murmuraba: —Yo te amo más, Sakura Li.

**Fin.**

**Notas de autora:**

¡Aaaah! Termine (T-T) No lo puedo creer. ¡Que emoción! Jejeje. Hay que nostalgia escribir el último capítulo de esta historia, la extrañare muchísimo.

Quiero a agradecer a ustedes queridos lectores el apoyo y la oportunidad que le dieron a mi historia, gracias por llegar hasta el final conmigo. En verdad les agradezco tanto a aquellos que comentaron mi historia alguna vez, a los que la pusieron en sus alertas, y a los que la agregaron a sus favoritos. Me llena de alegría el saberlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño epilogo, que en realidad lo escribí para dejarles claro el destino de Suzu, jeje. Todos los demás, se nos pegaron en el camino. (xD)

Hum… que más decirles… bueno, la próxima semana, en vista de que ya me quite el peso de esta, jaja, creo que publicare mi próxima historia, será algo diferente a lo que he escrito por el momento, tendrá magia (:D) muy a mi estilo por supuesto, sin cartas clow. Siempre será un SxS y para aquellos que les gusta que ambos tengan habilidades especiales, no se preocupen ambos la tendrán.

Les dejare el nombre y el summary tentativo, aunque si, lo más probable es que ya no sufra modificaciones: "Oscuras tentaciones, divinas relaciones". ¿La rebeldía tiene sus recompensas? No, definitivamente no, pensaba Syaoran. Entonces, conocer a la tierna Sakura Kinomoto era una maldición o una bendición… Como si poder ver y hablar con fantasmas no fuera suficiente.

Ya por último, y como es mi costumbre, les dejo los agradecimientos a sus reviews. La verdad, fueron mi palanca cada vez que escribía, nunca me cansare de decirles, gracias.

Y como es el último capi, pensé en dedicarles un par de palabras jeje.

Amis cr: Wow, gracias (^-^) Si, yo también he hecho eso de leer un fic de una sola vez, jeje. Me alegra que te haya sucedido eso con el mío.

Bianny-28: Gracias, si. A mí también me encanta mi Shao, amo a este hombre. Jajaja.

Aniel: (T-T) Yo estoy triste porque se acaba no creas, jeje. Gracias por tu comentario.

mimi-serenety: Ah! Qué bien que te haya gustado mi historia, y como bien dices Elder fue injusta, pero si Sakura no la hubiese perdonado no sería Sakura (xD) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y que te haya intrigado al mismo tiempo.

Dani shao: Aw! Muchas gracias, me siento honrada de que un chico haya leído mi fic, jaja. Que bien que te gusto.

rainyday-memories: jajaja, ya me imagino. Me ha pasado también, uno haciéndose sus teorías y nada. Y me llena de satisfacción el que te hayas llevado una buena impresión del fic.

darck-sakura21: ¡Oh! Espero que no te hayas golpeado muy fuerte (^-^`) jeje, si pudiese te mandara a mi Shaoran para que te consuele, jaja. Y hay, gracias, la verdad pienso que la que se lució con sus comentarios fuiste tú, me daban muchos ánimos. Hasta pronto. Un abracito.

CrazyMile: Ya te habia mandado un pm, pero igual, no puedo dejar de agradecerte por tu apoyo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de mi loca historia (:D)

SAGITARIO8912: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que hayas disfrutado de las festividades también. Jejeje, hice lo posible por cumplir mi promesa y subirlo la primera semana de enero, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Neko Selene: Hola! Espero que te haya ido bien con las matemáticas (xD) La verdad ellas y yo nos llevamos de maravillas jajaja. Por otro lado gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que tú también hayas disfrutado de las festividades. Y, que crees, no tengo Facebook jajaja. Tenía pero decidí eliminarlo porque me pasaba mucho tiempo por ahí. Era un distractor muy fuerte, por eso lo quite del camino.

isabel20: Pues si, todo termino bien, ¡no perdimos a Shao! Jajaja. Satoshi, no importaba la verdad. Gracias por tu comentario.

Stellar BS: Hola! Espero que te haya gustado la decisión que tome respecto a Suzu, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Nanitayi-Li: Ouh! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a ver que te pareció este. Saluditos.

Endri-Chan: Hola (:3) Gracias por tus amables deseos, espero que tú también la hayas disfrutado de las fiestas, y gracias por estar con este fic desde el principio. (^-^) Aprecio mucho eso.

Ceciali: Ah… etto… creo que te quede mal, porque me salió corto el epilogo jajaja (-.-) Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Gracias por tu comentario. Saluditos.

Elfenixenlasllamas: Hay, qué barbaridad! Jajaja, creo que mi sonrisa se amplía demasiado cuando leo tus comentarios (xD) Espero no haberte decepcionado con lo de Suzu. Realmente pensé y pensé, casi desde que comencé el fic, lo que decidiría respecto a ella, al final, llegue a esta conclusión. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Saludos.

**Bueno, creo que por ultimo les diré a todos: Nos leemos pronto, ya sea en una de sus historia o en otra de las mías. Con mucho cariño, Sari-Natsuki. Un abrazo de mi parte.**


End file.
